Deux Etoiles
by Dragonna
Summary: Un alpha et un oméga. Leur vie n'était pas facile. Surtout pour le second qui craignait si souvent pour son intégrité ou sa liberté. Ils avaient réussi à avoir une vie normale jusqu'à 18 ans. Jusqu'à ce que Flynn fasse une proposition à Yuri pour lui rendre la vie meilleure dans cet empire rétrograde, sans n'avoir aucune arrière pensée en la faisant.
1. OS-1 Morsure

**_Disclaimer: _**Tales of Vesperia n'est pas à moi, je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages *hohoho*

**_Personnages:_** Tous les personnages.

**_Couples:_** Fluri, Ristelle

**_Rating: _**M

**_Genres:_** Je crois qu'on aura tout les genres dans ce recueil d'OS, mais l'un des principaux est l'omegaverse.

_**Note**: _Ceci est plus une série de OS suivant l'histoire de Tales of Vesperia depuis la fin de Frist Strike jusqu'au post-jeu. Le couple majoritaire est Fluri, même si leur relation sera platonique pour eux (même si leurs sentiments seront évidents pour les autres) dans la plupart des OS. (y a qu'eux pour appeler ça platonique mais bon) J'écris cette série car j'en ai marre de voir les omegaverses limité au sexe et au R-18. Je veux travailler le monde, les sentiments et tout le reste.

_**Note 2: **_Certains OS seront longs, d'autres courts. Peut-être que je respecterais un ordre chronologiques ou peut-être pas... En même temps on a une fonctionnalité pour ranger les chapitres alors peu importe non?

* * *

**OS1: Morsure**

* * *

_Tout commença par une proposition._

_Une phrase, une question._

_Qui allait tout changer entre eux._

"Attends...tu plaisantes là?" Yuri regarda son ami, qui le fixait d'un air incroyablement sérieux, bien qu'un peu gêné. La voix lui manqua, sa gorge devenant sèche. "Faire une deal avec un alpha pour qu'il me mordre, puis me laisse en paix, me donne une liberté totale pour que je puisse faire ce que je veux?" Il éclata de rire, et voyant que Flynn ne plaisantait pas, il siffla "Qui accepterait une telle affaire? Qui accepterait ça en sachant que ça sera **mordre mais jamais toucher**? Un alpha ne peut être lié qu'à un seul oméga. Qui renoncerait à ça pour m'offrir la paix et la liberté? Qui accepterait de se lier à moi en sachant qu'il ne posera jamais un doigt sur moi?

\- Yuri! Ecoute-moi! Juste quelques minutes, je veux juste...

\- Tu es conscient du pouvoir qu'il aurait sur moi? Tu es un alpha toi-même, tu es bien conscient de ce qu'il pourrait me faire si il le voulait non? Tu le sais, tu sais encore mieux que moi ce qu'un être comme toi peut faire. Et JE sais mieux que toi ce que je vivrais si ça m'arrivait, j'ai parlé avec des gens qui étaient dans cette situation.

\- Oui mais...

\- Il pourrait utiliser l'ordre vocal sur moi! Il pourrait profiter de moi! il pourrait m'engrosser même si il voulait! Et cette fois rien de ce que tu pourras faire ou dire ne changera quoique ce soit! Tu connais les lois de l'empire! Je lui appartiendrais et comme je n'ai pas de famille, il aura encore plus de droits sur moi! Tu me propose une laisse plutôt que la liberté Flynn!

\- Mais écoute moi! Laisses-moi finir!

\- Tu veux que je perde le peu de libertés que j'ai en temps qu'Omega?" Il croisa les bras contre lui, angoissé. Comme une barrière contre ses sentiments "Je...je déteste cette nature, je déteste ça..."

* * *

Les regard remplis de convoitise, les mains qui tentaient de le toucher, les propositions à peine voilées, les odeurs agressives étaient devenues sa vie, des épreuves de son quotidiens. Depuis qu'il avait 15 ans, depuis ce matin d'hiver où sa nature s'était révélé et que un nouveau monde s'était ouvert à lui, un monde d'odeurs et de danger, il avait prit conscience des différences entre les autres et lui-même.

_Son odorat qui s'était d'un coup amplifié, cette glande dans son cou, ces crocs qui poussaient aux coins de ses lèvres quand son instinct le dominait, ses yeux qui s'affinaient comme les pupilles d'un chat. Son instinct qui semblait soudainement différent. Sa nouvelle nature qui avait changé quelque chose en lui._

La chambre verrouillée durant ses premières chaleurs, ses pleurs et son angoisse alors qu'il était seul, avec juste la femme de Hanks de temps en temps. Ses sanglots de désespoir quand il avait appris à quel point les médicaments pour les gens comme lui étaient chers, comme si les autres estimaient qu'ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Comme si ils n'étaient que des objets et ces produits un luxe pour des êtres gâtés, comme si c'était un caprice d'en vouloir quand ils pourraient "se rendre utile".

_C'était tellement injuste. Ce changement l'avait bouleversé. Il avait eut tellement peur. Relisant sa nature, les problèmes qui y seraient liés, il avait vu ses possibilités d'avenir réduites. Il savait que sa liberté était plus que menacée et il se doutait que sa vie allait changer radicalement._

Le regard si soulagé de Flynn quand il était sortit de cette chambre avait été comme un baume. Et quelques temps, normaux et sans incidents, avaient passé avant que le blond ne se révèle Alpha, et ne commence à le regarder parfois différemment. C'était comme si un mur s'était soudain élevé entre eux. Son ami était devenu plus fort, plus protecteur, plus possessif. Ses crocs sortaient plus souvent et ses pupilles s'affinaient à la moindre contrariété.

Il avait un avantage sur lui. Il n'aurait pas les mêmes ennuis que lui. Yuri en avait été jaloux et soulagé à la fois. Mais on y pouvait rien, alors il avait continué comme avant, taquinant son camarade, partageant tout avec lui, parlant de ses rêves d'avenir encore et encore. Ils avaient refusé de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient restés proches et inséparables pendant trois ans, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent chez les chevaliers. Malgré des petits incidents, des disputes, et autres.

En effet, rien n'interdisait, théoriquement, aux omégas de devenir chevaliers. L'ancien empereur l'avait permis dans le but d'améliorer leur sort, en mémoire de sa femme défunte, et ça n'avait jamais été changé. Mais les lois actuelles, décidées par le conseil, **un groupe de conservateur gras et stupides pour la majorité, mélange d'alphas et de betas,** étaient dures et cruelles et ne pensaient pas au bonheur commun de l'empire. Bien au contraire. **T****ravailleurs, jouets sexuels, reproducteurs, les omégas n'étaient pas vraiment respectés ou traité à leurs juste valeur. Une fois lié à un alpha, l'oméga lui appartenait aux yeux des lois. Il perdait sa liberté, son droit à fuir, et devait obéissance à son compagnon. **Tout le monde n'agissait pas comme ça, heureusement, mais les nobles avaient du mal à arrêter d'être rétrogrades.

_Certains étaient plus ouverts, de plus en plus l'étaient d'ailleurs, mais beaucoup se voyaient comme supérieurs._

_C'était la même chose avec pas mal de chevaliers, même si la majorité était beta._

_On ne pouvait pas empêcher les gens étroit d'esprit de parler. De penser. Si ils refusaient d'ouvrir les yeux et de voir les choses telles qu'elles étaient réellement...que pouvait-on faire contre la bêtise?_

Yuri en avait souvent fait les frais. Les trois années entre son éveil et son entrée dans les chevaliers avaient parfois été dures: propositions, regards, sifflements. Quand il cherchait du travail, il avait des offres peu scrupuleuses, offensantes, perverses...comme si les gens comme lui n'étaient bon qu'à ça. Même si le quartier inférieur, les gens qu'il connaissait depuis toujours étaient solidaire, il y avait toujours des gens malhonnêtes prêt à profiter de la misère d'autrui.

Des omégas avaient parfois été kidnappé dans le quartier inférieur et les chevaliers semblaient indifférents, même si la brigade d'un certain Schwann semblait être l'exception. Ils étaient déjà intervenu plus d'une fois en faveur des gens que personne ne voulait protéger et avaient mis les responsables en prison.

Yuri se demandait encore comment il avait réussi à échapper à ces gens sans morales, et il ne s'en serait surement pas si facilement sortis sans Flynn et le reste du quartier inférieure. Il avait eu conscience des regards quand il avait obtenu son uniforme. Ses talents à l'épée avaient impressionné mais on estimerait toujours plus les alphas, peu importait ses efforts. Il savait ce que les gens chuchotaient, il savait qu'un jour qu'un pourrait tenter d'abuser de son autorité sur lui.

_Et ça pourrait attirer des ennuis à Flynn qui refuserait de laisser ça impuni. Qui voudrait le venger ou le protéger. Si un alpha le mordait de force, son ami serait capable de tuer cette personne. De sacrifier son avenir pour le libérer d'un lien imposé._

Heureusement rien de grave n'était arrivé. Et la brigade de Niren avait été une bouffée d'air frais. Il était certes le seul oméga du groupe mais tout le temps s'en fichait, et leur capitaine avait été plus que clair sur le fait que oméga ou pas, toucher quelqu'un sans permission était mal vu et qu'il punirait sans pitié le coupable si ça arrivait. Il avait aussi précisé que des gens de guildes étaient présents et que ce genre de comportement serait également offensant pour eux, car leurs lois respectaient énormément les êtres comme Yuri. Heureusement il n'y avait que cinq alphas dans la brigade: les jumelles, le capitaine, Flynn et Jurgis. Le capitaine avait déjà été liée à sa défunte femme et refusait de la remplacer, son second avait un promis qui l'attendait dans sa ville natale et les sœurs n'étaient visiblement pas intéressées ou peut-être avaient-elles compris au premier grondement de Flynn (qui se montrait toujours aussi protecteur) que le brun était "chasse gardée" ou qu'il ne fallait que regarder (et encore).

Et un jour, il y avait eu un incident, évidement. C'était de sa faute, selon son ami blond. Et selon les jumelles. Lui disait qu'il n'avait fait de répondre face à une provocation, à un alpha qui l'avait insulté et qui avait sous-entendu des choses peu agréables à son égard et sur ce qu'il devrait faire de son corps. Mais alors les choses avaient dérapé et le blond était intervenu dans la bagarre, et avec son comportement protecteur, ça avait tourné au vinaigre.

_La présente puissante de Flynn derrière lui, le grondement du blond, venu du plus profond de sa gorge, les dents aux coins de ses lèvres, ses pupilles affinées. Prêt à se battre, alors qu'il maintenait Yuri contre lui, son odeur chargée d'agressivité. "Ne le touche pas!" avait-il sifflé, menaçant. "Ou tu vas le regretter!_

_\- Bon sang, arrête je ne suis pas en sucre!" Gronda Yuri en se débattant. Mais ses paroles furent ignorées. Il crut entendre l'une des jumelles parler mais au dessus du vacarme il n'entendit rien de ses paroles._

_L'autre recula rapidement, mains levées. "D'accord, d'accord, il est à toi, j'ai pigé! Mords le si tu veux pas partager!"_

_C'était juste avant que le chef de guilde n'arrive, frappant son compatriote "Tu te crois où là? L'Union exige le respect envers les omégas! Tu veux salir la réputation de notre groupe? De notre Guilde? d'Astoc?_

_\- On est pas à Dahngrest!_

_\- Tu veux que je dise au Don ce que tu fais dans les villes de l'empire?" D'une taloche il avait chassé son compatriote "Si tu ne veux pas trouver une autre guilde, apprend à te tenir et présente des excuses à ce garçon!" L'autre avait marmonné un 'pardon' avant de détaller. Le puissant alpha avait posé les yeux sur le duo, Yuri avait encore lutté pour se libérer de l'étreinte de Flynn mais le blond avait resserré son étreinte, grondant devant ce qu'il percevait comme une potentielle nouvelle menace, si grande et imposante. Le géant avait soufflé, impressionnant, mais sans brutalité "Cet alpha vous ennuie-t-il jeune homme? Avez-vous besoin d'aide?"_

_Entendant son ami s'étouffer sous l'outrage d'une telle accusation, le jeune oméga avait pouffé avant de dire "non c'est un ami d'enfance, il est comme ça dès qu'un alpha est un peu trop proche de moi! Il est juste protecteur!"_

_Le concerné le relâcha et partit vers le bar en disant "oui et je ne suis pas ta babysitter ou ton garde du corps non plus!"_

* * *

Il revint à la réalité. Flynn n'accepterait jamais **(jamais**) qu'un autre alpha le mordre...c'était même impossible à imaginer, il ne supporterait jamais ça. Le blond avait si souvent perdu son calme quand il était approché , depuis leur adolescence. Il avait parfois failli être mordu, et son ami se battait alors comme un chat sauvage quand ça arrivait. Il était si protecteur que l'entendre proposer cette idée semblait totalement incroyable. Il ne proposerait jamais que je me lie avec un inconnu. Il ne supporterait pas que je sois lié à quelqu'un que je n'aime pas. "Quel Alpha accepterait ce genre de lien sans suite?" Mais il devina. Il sentait qu'il savait la réponse.

_Est-ce qu'il était sérieusement en train de proposer..._

Se rendant compte de la gêne présente entre eux et de ce que sa proposition sous-entendait, le blond s'empressa de dire: "C'était juste une proposition Yuri, je ne te force à rien!" s'empressa de dire Flynn, levant deux mains en signe de paix. "Je voulais te permettre de vivre une vie plus libre et plus tranquille, pas...

\- Non ce n'est...**Toi?**" C'était bien ce qu'il avait pensé et craint. Tu es sérieux? Tu es complètement fou? Tu vas ruiner ta vie, tes chances de te lier à quelqu'un...et ça, pour moi? Tu vas gâcher tes possibilités de bonheur. Il rejetait cette idée mais son cœur battait fortement dans sa poitrine, alors qu'il croisait ses bras, dans un geste de protection, reculant d'un pas. Comme pour lever une autre barrière entre ses émotions et sa raison. Sa voix tremblait et dans un murmure il souffla "Tu ne peux pas être sérieux!

\- Si.

\- Flynn on ne parle pas d'une embrouille là! On parle d'un lien à vie! A VIE!

\- Je sais.

\- On parle de quelque chose qui ne peut pas être annulé. Qui restera jusqu'à la fin de...

\- J'en suis conscient."

Yuri recula encore, basculant et tombant sur son lit. Enfin son ancien lit vu qu'il avait décidé de rendre son uniforme. "Tu es fou" Sa voix était un gémissement alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans ses mains. "Tu ne sais pas ce que tu propose. Tu ne réalise pas ce que tu fais. Tu est complètement fou.

\- Non."

Le jeune homme regarda les yeux bleus de son ami. Et grogna entre ses doigts "Expliques-moi. Parce que balancer '**et si je te mordais pour te rendre la vie meilleure?'** c'est un peu faible comme...

\- Je n'ai pas présenté les choses de cette façon. Ne déforme pas mes propos.

\- Je l'ai compris comme ça!" sa voix était partie dans les aiguës, et trembla légèrement. "Tu vas gâcher ta vie. Pour moi! Tu ne peux pas être sérieux!"

Rien à son sujet, comme si lui n'avait pas d'importance.

Comme toujours il se sentait indigne de beaucoup de choses.

Flynn prit une grande inspiration et compta mentalement jusqu'à dix. "Ecoute. Notre adolescence dans le quartier inférieure a été dure entre nos 15 ans et nos 18 ans, avant notre engagement dans les chevaliers. Surtout pour toi.

\- Je sais."

* * *

_Quand ils devaient se priver de nourriture pour acheter des médicaments contre les chaleurs ou les ruts._

_Quand il était dévoré par l'angoisse de son destin, de ce qu'il était, de la crainte d'être mordu par un pervers, un inconnu qui ne se soucierait jamais de lui et qui ne ferait que profiter de lui. Ou kidnapper et vendu à des gens sans scrupules, enfermer dans un endroit où il serait utilisé contre contre son gré._

_Quand il avait peur, sentant les odeurs trop agressives des alphas, alors que sa raison n'était pourtant pas effrayée, mais qu'il était paralysé à cause de ce foutu instinct d'oméga. Il se sentait parfois faible et impuissant et il haïssait cette sensation._

_Quand le blond grondait, ses crocs sortant de sa bouche et ses pupilles se fendant. Au début ça l'avait fait rire, puis Yuri avait réaliser que ça pouvait sous-entendre une certaine possessivité à son égard. Mais au moins il avait la paix._

_Quand Flynn se battait contre des alphas qui s'approchaient trop de lui, ou tentaient d'imposer leur pouvoir sur lui, se montrant trop protecteur, finissant parfois blessé, au point que Yuri se privait de nourriture pour acheter de quoi le soigner. Et qu'il se détestait pour causer tant de douleurs à son meilleur ami. Mais son cœur battait aussi étrangement plus fortement en voyant la détermination de Flynn à lui rendre la vie meilleure._

* * *

Le chevalier serra les dents, lançant un regard triste à son meilleur ami "Même quand j'étais là, tu étais parfois en danger. Tu ne seras jamais tranquille si tu es seul. Si tu voyages seul.

\- Je sais me défendre." Gronda Yuri, même si il savait très bien que l'autre ne critiquait pas ses capacités ou sa force "Je ne suis pas faible!

\- Et si un jour tu n'avais pas ou plus de supressants et que tu te retrouvais à la merci d'un alpha? Qui n'aurait pas de scrupules à profiter de la situation? Tu sais que ça arrive souvent dans l'empire!? Et que ça n'est plus puni depuis que..." Il s'arrêta, secouant la tête "L'empire se ficha des oméga, ta vie sera toujours difficile. Si tu reste sans protection.

\- ..." Il détourna la tête. Avant de lâcher d'un ton buté "Repede me protégera!" C'était une bravade, il avait pensé à tout ça mais était certain de pouvoir s'en sortir. C'était ce dont il espérait se convaincre un jour. _Qu'il pourrait échapper à ce système pourri un jour._

Flynn se massa les tempes "Yuri, sois raisonnable! Tu réalise que si tu es mordu par un alpha inconnu, ce sera fini, tu seras sien et tu ne pourras plus jamais lui échapper...et ce n'est pas un chien, même un chien de combat qui pourra te protéger de ça. Et je ne pourrais plus jamais rien faire pour te protéger, tu seras à sa merci et il aura tous les droits sur toi.

\- ...à moins de le tuer? J'en serais débarrassé!" il haussa les épaules. Ce n'était qu"un détail après tout, et puisque l'empire ne punissait pas ce genre d'exaction...il fallait bien qu'il se libère de lui-même si ça arrivait non? "Cela réglerait les choses non?

\- C'est un crime Yuri! Tu irais en prison pour ça!

\- Parce que mordre un oméga sans sa permission ça n'en est pas un? C'est censé en être un, mais plus personne ne respecte cette loi" Il détourna les yeux "Depuis quand la légitime défense serait un crime? Et ne nie pas que tu le ferais si ça m'arrivait, tu tuerais le responsable toi-même pour ça!"

_Même si depuis la mort du précédant empereur, les lois qui étaient censées protéger les omégas étaient de moins en moins suivies._

_Le conseil se fichait des gens comme lui, comme il se fichait du quartier inférieur, des pauvres et des miséreux._

_Les omégas et les plus démunis étaient justes des objets et des pions pour eux._

Exaspéré, le jeune soldat se passa une main dans les cheveux, cherchant ses mots sans montrer sa frustration "Je veux que tu sois en sécurité. Que personne ne s'en prenne à toi. Que tu puisse être libre de faire ce que tu veux sans craindre qu'un pervers ne profite de toi." Je veux que tu puisse être heureux. Que tu puisse être libre. Que tu puisse vivre sans crainte.

Ils se turent. Yuri toussota. Flynn avait toujours respecté sa nature, n'avait jamais tenté quoique ce soit à son égard, avait dépensé son argent pour lui acheter des médicaments pour les chaleurs, et n'avait jamais cédé à ses instincts envers lui, quand tant de gens l'auraient fait. Tant de personnes auraient cédé à l'odeur merveilleuse de ce moment pour le soulager d'une autre façon que les produits pourtant chers permettant le même résultat. "Ne gâche pas ta vie pour moi!" Il se lécha les lèvres. "Tu as passé assez de temps à me protéger!" Il laissa tomber les mains le long de son corps, poings serrés. "Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Je ne veux plus être un fardeau pour toi.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de me lier si ce n'est pas à toi!"

Yuri soupira. Avait-il conscience de ses paroles? "Tu n'es pas...

\- J'ai longuement réfléchi. J'y pense depuis longtemps! J'aurais du te le proposer depuis longtemps."

Depuis le début...

...Depuis que...

Les événements des derniers mois, des dernières semaines, des derniers jours leurs revinrent. L'alpha venant de cette guilde qui l'avait approché d'un peu trop près...la colère de Flynn, son grondement venant du plus profond de sa gorge...son empressement soudain à joindre la bataille, à éloigner le beta qui le draguait. "Tu as conscience qu'on ne peut pas revenir sur ce que tu proposes? Et si tu le regrette?

\- Je le sais, si je te mords, créant ce lien entre nous, ce sera irréversible mais tu ne seras plus jamais ennuyé par un autre alpha. Tu seras libre de faire ce que tu veux, d'aller où tu veux." Il sourit, trop doucement, trop tendrement "Je ne regretterais jamais te t'avoir rendu heureux! De t'avoir donné ta liberté. De d'avoir offert une vie sans contraintes ou obligations malgré un lien."

Celui aux cheveux longs poussa un profond soupir, épuisé à chercher des arguments pour le dissuader "Tu es fou.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu le regrettera un jour. Je le sais, c'est évident!

\- Ca ne risque pas."

**Impossible de le raisonner. Impossible de le faire changer d'avis.** Yuri sentit son cœur battre plus brutalement "Je...

\- Je ne veux pas te forcer. Tu n'as aucune obligation après tout. Je veux...

\- Je sais; je sais..."

Flynn s'empressa de dire "Ecoute si cela te mets trop mal à l'aide, oublie et on pourra peut-être en reparler dans quelques mois quand on sera tout les deux de retour à Zaphias...après que tu ai voyagé un peu et que tu vois à quoi la vie ressemble. Après tout c'est ta vie, tu peux faire ce que tu désire." Il se frotta la tête, un peu honteux "Je n'ai jamais voulu te forcer ou te piéger donc...

\- non ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que si j'acceptais...je serais à ta merci, et aux yeux de l'empire je t'appartiendrais. Tu auras le droit de me faire tout et n"importe quoi, tu n'auras jamais d'ennuis."

Sentant que Yuri était prêt de céder, Flynn réfléchit longuement à ses paroles, ne voulant pas l'effrayer "Je ne prendrais jamais avantage de la situation. Je te propose ça pour te rendre la vie plus facile. Tu le sais non? Tu me connais!

\- Pas d'ordre vocal."

_Un alpha pouvait utiliser un certain pouvoir sur son oméga; une sorte d'ordre vocal chargé de "phéromones" et son partenaire, à cause du lien, était incapable d'y résister, son instinct le forçait à obéir, qu'importe ce que sa raison voulait. Il était dans ces moments-là à la merci totale de son dominant._

"Bien entendu Yuri, je ne ferais jamais ça." il était horrifié, il avait déjà assisté à ça, et refusait que la personne la plus importante dans sa vie, son meilleure ami, l'être qu'il voulait protéger et avec qui il désirait réaliser à la fois son rêve et sa promesse...non il ne le forcerait jamais à se soumettre de la sorte. "Je te le promets."

Les yeux noirs le fixèrent, et l'oméga prit une grande inspiration. "Tu es la personne la plus désintéressée que je connaisse. Et la plus stupide!

\- Je veux que tu sois heureux.

\- Je le suis.

\- Je veux que tu puisse vivre ta vie sans être harcelé à cause de ta nature". Il s'assit sur son lit et tapota la place à côté de lui. Un petit sourire rassurant se dessina sur ses lèvres. "Viens-là"

Yuri obtempéra, la bouche un peu sèche, son cœur battant fortement. "tu es vraiment sûr?

\- Oui. Mais je peux te poser la question aussi.

\- Je suppose, tu es mieux qu'un inconnu qui ne me verrait que comme un jouet ou un ventre!"

Flynn rit doucement, alors que son meilleur ami s'asseyait près de lui. "Souviens-toi que jusqu'à ce que je morde, tu peux m'arrêter!"

Pas de réponse mais l'oméga baissa la tête, laissant le blond lui écarter les cheveux, dégageant sa nuque, dévoilant sa peau pâle et la glande propre à son genre. Il sentit la peur l'envahir malgré lui. Et attrapa les mains de son ami, les serrant entre les siennes.

Celui-ci attendit quelques secondes et demanda, doucement: "Prêt?

\- Je ne sais pas! Mais allons y!" Le souffle chaud contre sa peau le fit trembler, il haleta malgré lui quand les lèvres passèrent sur la zone sensible avant qu'un petit cri lui échappe quand des dents s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair.

_Pas de retour en arrière._

_Pas de..._

Il ferma les yeux. "F...Flynn..." Plaisir, douleur, comme des étincelles dans son cou et son esprit. L'odeur sucrée de son ami l'enveloppa comme un cocon, et il eut un miaulement involontaire, se collant contre le blond. Il ne sut combien de temps passa quand la morsure se desserra, une langue léchant la zone avant que l'autre ne recule.

Le blond lécha ses lèvres et ses dents, un peu mal à l'aise à cause du goût du sang. Il attrapa un mouchoir et le posa sur la plaie. "Ca ne saignera pas longtemps!" Ils avaient vu des fêtes d'union où les morsures avaient lieu entre fiancés dans le quartier inférieur ou quand ils espionnaient les nobles depuis des murs ou des arbres. Ils savaient comment ça se passait. "Ca va?

\- Hum..." L'odeur de Flynn lui semblait plus attirante, et il posa son front contre l'armure fraîche. "Tu sens bon." marmonna-t-il, yeux mi-clos. Il savourait cette proximité, comme si il redécouvrait son meilleur ami.

Un rire éclata au dessus de lui "Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me le dis.

\- Je veux dire, bien plus qu'avant." et il avait du mal à expliquer ce fait, il aimait juste son odeur, il l'avait toujours aimé mais là elle semblait encore plus agréable à humer. Un petit soupir lui échappa, alors que tout son corps se détendait.

Flynn caressa les cheveux soyeux, vérifiant que la plaie réagissait bien. L'odeur de Yuri se mêlait à la sienne, qui prenait petit à petit le pas. Il se sentait stupidement satisfait et heureux de sentir cela, et de savoir que plus aucun alpha ne toucherait son ami, plus aucune autre que** lui.** "Tu vas rentrer à Zaphias?

\- Oui. Au moins le temps que Repede devienne adulte. Et puis je dois réfléchir à ce que je vais faire maintenant...

\- Je vais surement être renvoyé à la capitale aussi. Tout le monde va s'en aller.

\- Hum...

\- Je viendrais te voir dans le quartier inférieur. Histoire d'être sûr que tu prenne soin de toi.

\- Tu as intérêt, Ted serait triste si tu ne le faisais pas. Il t'adore et tu le sais.

\- Seulement lui?" Taquina Flynn, avant de pouffer dans un poing frappa faiblement son armure.

* * *

**Fin du premier OS**


	2. OS-2 Retrouvailles

**_Disclaimer: _**Tales of Vesperia n'est pas à moi, je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages *hohoho*

**_Personnages:_** Tous les personnages.

**_Couples:_** Fluri, Ristelle

**_Rating: _**M

**_Genres:_** Je crois qu'on aura tout les genres dans ce recueil d'OS, mais l'un des principaux est l'omegaverse.

_**Note**: _Ceci est plus une série de OS suivant l'histoire de Tales of Vesperia depuis la fin de Frist Strike jusqu'au post-jeu. Le couple majoritaire est Fluri, même si leur relation sera platonique pour eux (même si leurs sentiments seront évidents pour les autres) dans la plupart des OS. (y a qu'eux pour appeler ça platonique mais bon) J'écris cette série car j'en ai marre de voir les omegaverses limité au sexe et au R-18. Je veux travailler le monde, les sentiments et tout le reste.

_**Note 2: **_Certains OS seront longs, d'autres courts. Peut-être que je respecterais un ordre chronologiques ou peut-être pas... En même temps on a une fonctionnalité pour ranger les chapitres alors peu importe non?

* * *

**OS2: Retrouvailles**

* * *

La vie lui semblait différente maintenant. Il ne sentait plus des regards perçants sur lui. Il n'entendait plus de sifflements qui lui étaient destinés, lancés par des gens qui se seraient intéressés à lui. Il n'était plus approché par des alphas et donc il ne subissait plus de propositions louches dans les ruelles sombres devant lesquelles il passait parfois. _Sur de nombreux points, sa vie était bien meilleure qu'avant, plus agréable, comme si un poids avait quitté ses épaules. On lui fichait la paix. C'était un agréable changement dans son existence. Il se sentait indéniablement plus libre, plus en sécurité._

Dans la quartier inférieur, tout semblait normal et habituel, sans aucune pression. Personne ne lui fit de remarques. Les enfants ne pouvaient pas encore comprendre et étaient justes ravis de le revoir, et les adultes l'avaient fixé intensément, quelques instants avant de détourner les yeux sans revenir sur ce sujet.

Ils respectaient sa vie privée. Et ne posaient pas de questions. Même si il avait cru entendre certains de ses anciens amis d'enfance pouffer derrière son dos. Ou peut-être devinaient-ils pourquoi l'odeur de Flynn lui collait à la peau. Mais il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle. Il ne voulait pas aborder le sujet. Cela ne concernait que son ami et lui et il n'avait pas envie de jouer les commères. _Il ne connaissait rien au lien, ni les effets que ça pouvait avoir, le sujet étant assez intimes. Et ce n'était pas vraiment un sujet facile à aborder avec un autre, car chaque relation pouvait être différente et la leur était purement platonique. Et il n'avait pas envie d'entendre des reproches ou des mots accusant Flynn de l'avoir embobiner, d'avoir fait une erreur...ou d'entendre des questions plus...intimes. C'était perturbant d'entendre ce genre de choses car après il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser, même brièvement, et cela le perturbait terriblement._

Il eut une chambre au Comète. Assez grande pour Repede et lui. Avec une douche et un petite cuisine. Pas de quoi faire de la grande cuisine, certes, mais il pouvait faire le minimum. L'aubergiste avait dit "tu as assez de place pour te faire un nid" sur le ton de la conversation, même pas moqueur. Sa femme lui avait flanqué une taloche alors que lui-même s'étranglait en se souvenant des périodes de chaleurs qu'il avait été obligé de vivre.

Flynn revint peu de temps après lui et s'installa au château. Yuri se rendit alors compte qu'il attendait les retrouvailles avec appréhension. _Comment l'alpha allait-il se comporter? Serait-il possessif?_ Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se questionner. De toucher sa marque, de la cacher avec ses cheveux. Il avait peur, peut-être, que sa relation avec le blond soit affectée par ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Et si on le laissait tranquille dans une certaine mesure, il était toujours sensibles aux odeurs des alphas. Si ceux-ci ne pouvaient plus le mordre ou tenter de le séduire de force, ce n'était pas seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire. Il savait qu'une odeur chargée de colère le paralyserait de peur, et il haïssait cette sensation.

* * *

"Je suis idiot de m'inquiéter comme ça hein?" Il venait de faire quelques courses et les rangea. Il avait même accepté un petit travail à l'auberge, en cuisine. Il travaillerait le soir. Ainsi il pourrait trouver un truc à faire pendant la journée. Peut-être des services? Un autre petit boulot? Il ne savait pas encore! Et pour le moment il ne faisait que chercher. Et il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire le difficile "Je n'ai aucune raison de m'en faire! Flynn est toujours Flynn non?"

Le chiot jappa, comme pour donner son accord. Comme pour signaler à son humain qu'il était idiot de s'en faire comme ça. Son compagnon était très bien!

"Je parie qu'il sera comme d'habitude. Et passera son temps à s'inquiéter pour moi et à me demander ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de ma vie." Il referma le petit placard et regarda autour de lui. La chambre était petite, même si elle avait une salle de bain et une kitchenette (pas assez pour faire de la grande cuisine mais assez pour se débrouiller). En échange d'aide à l'auberge, il ne paierait pas de loyer. "Flynn va surement me ramener pleins de choses!" Il prit une petite boite, achetée chez l'apothicaire. "Mais au cas où..."

_Il ne voulait pas dépendre de Flynn. Il ne voulait pas qu'on ait pitié de lui. Son ami protesterait à grands cris si il osait dire ça mais... lui-même ne pourrait pas refuser. (Il se demandait jusqu'à quel point il pouvait dire non au blond maintenant, l'autre ne le forcerait jamais mais...Arg trop tard pour penser à ça!)_

Il faisait beau et il eut envie de sortir. "Repede? Et si on allait se promener?" Le chiot bondit sur ses pattes, jappant de joie. Et lui emboîta le pas, impatient d'aller se promener. "Haha, on va aller voir la nouvelle fontaine. Ils ont changé le blastia récemment. On dirait qu'ils ont fini par voir qu'on a besoin d'eau propre! Peut-on appeler ça un miracle? Ou vont-ils augmenter les impôts pour nous faire payer cette nouveauté?

\- Waf?

\- Ouais les miracles existent peut-être, j'espère, on n'a déjà pas assez d'argent alors...!"

Ils sortirent. Le soleil brillait dans le ciel, et ils marchèrent tranquillement dans la rue, Yuri achetant un petit pain à la viande et le partageant avec son partenaire. "Il est revenu hier soir! Combien de temps va-t-il mettre avant d'avoir assez de temps libre pour venir voir tout le monde ici?

\- Wah?

\- Tel que je connais, il doit être plongé dans du travail et doit oublier de dormir ou de manger!" Un éclat de rire le figea, et il se retourna pour se retrouver plongé dans deux pupilles bleutées, une odeur douce et sucrée lui parvenant. "Flynn?

\- L'acharné a fini son travail ~ Espèce de mauvaise langue!"

Repede se redressa sur ses pattes arrières pour s'appuyer à la jambe du blond pour le saluer, jappant joyeusement, sa queue fouettant l'air. Le chevalier posa un genou au sol pour caresser le petit animal qui se laissa tomber sur le dos pour se faire grattouiller le ventre. Puis l'humain se redressa, fixant le brun dans les yeux "Alors comment vas-tu?

\- Bien.

\- Pas de soucis? Tout va comme tu le souhaite?

\- Je crois que ton idée a bien marché si tu penses à ce genre de soucis.

\- Yuri...

\- J'ai un logement et un travail. Pour un début, je pense que tu ne critiqueras pas!"

_Il n'avait pas besoin que son meilleur ami lui fasse la leçon sur comment vivre._

_Il n'avait pas intérêt._

_Pas comme si il allait l'écouter de toute façon._

_C'était SA vie après tout._

* * *

Ils passèrent un moment ensemble, ignorant les regards en coin de certains habitants du quartier. Flynn insista pour lui offrir le repas qu'ils mangèrent dans la chambre, voulant rester un peu en tête à tête car ils ne désiraient pas être au centre de commérages sur leur relation. "La prochain fois c'est toi qui paye d'accord?

\- D'accord." Ils en profitèrent donc pour parler encore, et Yuri se sentit plus détendu que quelques jours auparavant. "Tout va bien au château? Tu t'es bien acclimaté?

\- Tu devrais voir ça, c'est immense. Et beaucoup d'endroits se ressemblent.

\- Je m'en doute. Je parie que les nobles n'ont rien de mieux à faire que transformer les couloirs en labyrinthe.

\- Ha ça." Il se laissa aller dans son siège "Tout les couloirs se ressemblent plus ou moins, et la décoration ne change pas beaucoup d'un endroit à l'autre.

\- Pour protéger des tentatives de vols ou d'agression je suppose." Il termina son verre et le reposa, avant de hausser un sourcil amusé "Combien de fois t'es-tu perdu?

\- Le jour de mon arrivée, seulement." Il soupira profondément. "Tu devrais voir ma chambre, elle est plus grande que la salle à manger de la maison des orphelins. Je ne vois pas pourquoi un lieutenant aurait besoin d'une si grande pièce.

\- Les nobles ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de faire tout en grand. Je vais prier pour que tu ne devienne pas snob.

\- Continue comme ça et je te fais emménager dans ma chambre ~"

Yuri eut un sourire moqueur, décidant d'entrer dans son jeu "Si tu veux te débarrasser de moi en me rendant fou, dis le tout de suite, je ne supporterais pas longtemps de vivre dans un tel enfer!" Vivre dans une cage dorée? Non merci, même si il mangerait à sa faim et dormirait sur un matelas de plumes. Il pensait surtout au conseil qui le fixerait avec dédain. Qui parlerait de lui comme d'un objet. Comme d'un animal de compagnie. Qui oserait peut-être dire à Flynn comment "le contrôler". Qui ne le verrait pas comme un égal ou un être humain avec des sentiments. A cause de sa nature. Il redevint sérieux et souffla, presque froidement: "Je n'ai aucune envie de croiser ces nobles véreux du conseil.

\- Crois moi tu ne risquerais pas de les voir, ils sont en conflit avec les chevaliers. A cause de certains incidents troubles avec le commandant d'abord, bien que personne n'en parle vraiment, qui ont eu lieu après la mort de l'empereur. Des incidents qui ont fait couler du sang et des disputes au sujet de budget, de suppressions de lois et de beaucoup d'autres choses. Bref c'est la guerre froide. Les magistrats nous traitent par le mépris et on ne peut aller à l'encontre de leurs règles.

\- Et vous êtes forcés de les protéger tant qu'ils ne transgressent pas ouvertement les règles. Bien que vous êtes aussi obligés de leurs obéir. Halàlà la belle hypocrisie.

\- Oui, aussi. Et parce que chaque faction défend un candidat au trône. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus cependant.

\- Ouais j'en ai entendu parler." Il grattouilla les oreilles de Repede, qui venait de se dresser sur ses pattes arrières pour poser sa tête sur ses genoux, dans une demande d'affection. "Le conseil soutient le prince et les chevaliers la princesse c'est ça? J'ai entendu parler du prince, je crois l'avoir vu de loin un jour.

\- Oui. " Il se racla la gorge. après tout ils étaient seuls dans cette chambre d'auberge, ce n'était pas comme si on pouvait les entendre "Je ne devrais pas te parler de politique d'ailleurs. Les tensions sont assez élevées comme ça. Sans que une rumeur ne se répande.

\- Des rumeurs? Crois-moi tu en as déjà beaucoup en ville.

\- Yuri...

\- Je ne dirais rien et franchement je m'en moque. Du moment que celui qui se posera sur le trône sera prêt à changer les choses de façon positive, je ne me plaindrais pas." Il repoussa son assiette "Ils sont de quelle nature d'ailleurs?

\- Yuri je ne peux pas...

\- Je me doute qu'aucun d'eux n'est oméga ou la question de la succession de se poserait même pas. Elle serait déjà décidée!" Il leva une main quand son compagnon ouvrit la bouche, le coupant avant même qu'il ne commence à parler "Ne le nie pas! Tu sais que c'est vrai, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Donc deux betas? Deux alphas? Un beta et un alpha."

Flynn grommela, vaincu, sachant que ça se serait un jour de toute façon "Je n'en ai croisé qu'un. Je ne sais pas pour l'autre." Il détourna les yeux et soupira avant de chuchoter, vaincu "Garde ça pour toi pour le moment mais la princesse est une beta."

L'autre haussa les épaules. "Je vois" Puis un sourire malicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres "Et donc tu as croisé la princesse? Quel empressement Flynn!

\- C'était un hasard!

\- Tu la connaissais déjà quand j'étais chevalier non?

\- Yuri!

\- Tu as intérêt à me rester fidèle ~" Taquina-t-il quand les joues du blond virèrent au rouge. Il posa une main sur son cœur "Je me suis donné à toi après tout, ne me déçois pas!"

Mal à l'aise, l'autre souffla "Ne plaisantes pas avec ça.

\- Oui oui nous ne sommes pas un couple après tout. Fais ce que tu veux. Tu t'es peut-être fermé la porte à une relation avec un oméga depuis que tu m'as mordu mais tu peux faire ce que tu veux avec un ou une beta si tu le souhaite." Il haussa les épaules, redevenu sérieux, pensant sincèrement ce qu'il venait de dire. "Je ne veux pas être un boulet pour toi et...je veux que tu vive ta vie comme tu le mérite!

\- Ne te dénigre pas, je ne te manquerais pas de respect de la sorte!" Il avait posé la main sur celle, plus fine, de son ami, presque par instinct, figeant celui-ci, qui le fixa de ses yeux noirs, comme si il cherchait une réponse à ce geste inhabituel. "Je me suis engagé auprès de toi. Je ne me défilerais pas." Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait prit, sans doute était-ce à cause de cette morsure, encore si récente qu'il se sentait si affectueux. "Je te promets de tenir mes engagements et mes promesses! Envers toi et envers le futur que nous avons toujours désiré."

Yuri se mit à rire doucement "Tu es un idiot, tu le sais? Un idiot romantique...tu méritais mieux. Tu te sacrifie pour mon bien-être à ce point? Penses à un peu à toi.

\- Laisses-moi décider de ce que je mérite." fut la réponse, dite dans un doux sourire, ses doigts resserrant leur prise. "Et laisses moi décider ce que je veux faire de ma vie. Je ne gâche rien pour toi! Je ne regrette pas mon choix."

_Quiconque l'aurait entendu aurait pensé que c'était allé TRES loin pour un ami._

_L'oméga pensait toujours qu'il ne méritait pas un ami comme ça, et que Flynn aurait mérité mieux comme partenaire._

_Même si ce qui était fait était fait et ne pouvait plus être effacé._

Quand ils se séparèrent plus tard, l'un pour retourner au château et l'autre dans sa chambre, ils ne questionnèrent pas le besoin de l'étreinte qu'ils échangèrent. C'était certainement un besoin tactile du au lien. Et ce n'est pas comme si ils n'avaient jamais eu des gestes d'affection l"un envers l'autre avant.


	3. OS-3: Rappels

**_Disclaimer: _**Tales of Vesperia n'est pas à moi, je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages *hohoho*

**_Personnages:_** Tous les personnages.

**_Couples:_** Fluri, Ristelle

**_Rating: _**M

**_Genres:_** Je crois qu'on aura tout les genres dans ce recueil d'OS, mais l'un des principaux est l'omegaverse.

_**Note**: _Ceci est plus une série de OS suivant l'histoire de Tales of Vesperia depuis la fin de Frist Strike jusqu'au post-jeu. Le couple majoritaire est Fluri, même si leur relation sera platonique pour eux (même si leurs sentiments seront évidents pour les autres) dans la plupart des OS. (y a qu'eux pour appeler ça platonique mais bon) J'écris cette série car j'en ai marre de voir les omegaverses limité au sexe et au R-18. Je veux travailler le monde, les sentiments et tout le reste.

_**Note 2: **_Certains OS seront longs, d'autres courts. Peut-être que je respecterais un ordre chronologiques ou peut-être pas... En même temps on a une fonctionnalité pour ranger les chapitres alors peu importe non?

* * *

**OS-3: Rappels**

* * *

"Je me demande si tu es inconscient ou stupide." Hanks semblait sévère, bras croisés et sourcils froncés. "N'as-tu aucune conscience de ce que tu as fait?

\- Je n'ai rien fait, on a décidé ça ensemble. C'est un choix de sa part et de la mienne et on ne peut pas revenir là-dessus alors c'est pas la peine de me faire le leçon.

\- Vous avez tissé un lien. Ce n'est pas rien. Et ce n'est pas réversible. Flynn et toi, vous êtes totalement inconscients. Comme quand vous étiez gamins!

\- Je sais. Tu ne m'apprends rien!" Yuri s'assit sur la chaise face au vieil homme, continuant le travail qui lui avait été donné. "Je ne vois pas où est le problème."

Il était enfin tranquille. Plus de regard, plus de propositions douteuses. Assez d'argent pour acheter des suppressants. Et plus cette armée où tant de gens le regardaient de travers à cause de sa nature. Il n'avait jamais rien dit à Flynn de son 'examen d'entrée' ou des vérifications honteuses qu'il avait du vivre. Du visage de ce guérisseur qui disait qu'il était intact et sain. Il avait eu envie de frapper, de faire un scandale mais il avait aussi pensé à Flynn et à leur promesse.

_Pour lui, il avait enduré ce moment humiliant._

_Pour lui il avait supporté les paroles dégradantes le désignant._

_Les odeurs agressives et épicées qui lui avaient saturé les sens._

Heureusement il avait été envoyé dans la brigade de Niren, avec Flynn. Avait-il l'odeur de son ami autour de lui? Même en se côtoyant tout simplement? Même en vivant juste ensemble? Peut-être...

Le plus jeune serra les dents, voulant justifier les actions de son meilleur ami "Il a fait ça pour me rendre la liberté! Me protéger!"

Un soupir exaspéré lui parvint et celui qui l'avait élevé lui lança "Et vous n'avez pas pensé aux conséquences sur vous-même? Heureusement que c'était consensuel!

\- ...On sait ce que ça va provoquer!

\- Je parie que tu aimes encore plus son odeur qu'avant." accusa le plus vieux, s'asseyant face à lui, bras croisés "je me trompe?" Ce n'était même pas une question. C'était plus une affirmation ironique.

Le jeune combattant aurait voulu hausser les épaules, nier, mais il garda les yeux baissés "Oui mais j'ai toujours adoré...

\- ...Et que vous êtes plus tactiles l'un envers l'autre?Plus affectueux?" Il ne lui laissait aucun répit. Voulant lui faire comprendre ce qu'il avait fait "Il te manque plus que il ne le ferait sans la morsure?"

Des souvenirs de leurs récentes rencontres lui revinrent et son cœur se mit à battre plus fortement. "Oui mais..." Il termina ce qu'il avait en mains "Où veux-tu en venir? Ce n'est pas si gênant après tout. Je m'y suis habitué!"

_Tout comme il s'était habitué à la possessivité de Flynn envers lui._

_C'était presque flatteur d'ailleurs._

L'autre secoua la tête, comme si il réprimandait quelqu'un"Vous êtes liés. Ta nature ne va pas l'oublier et la sienne non plus. A un moment, vous aurez des besoins réels l'un envers l'autre, peu importe ce que vous ressentez. Votre instinct va vous pousser à l'étape suivante. Que tu le veuille ou non, qu'il le veuille ou pas! Vous ne résistez pas pour toujours à ça!

\- HANKS." S'étouffa le brun, ses joues se colorant d'un coup "Tu es sérieusement en train de me faire un cours de...J'ai passé l'âge vieil homme! Ne finis pas cette phrase! Ne parles pas de ça! Je ne veux pas un cours!

\- Pas vraiment parce que tu devrais déjà le savoir! Et Flynn aussi. Tu sembles avoir besoin d'un rappel, puisque vous avez agis sans réfléchir!

\- Et là tu vas me dire que...je vais avoir..besoin de lui." il supplia sa future paternelle de ne pas dire la suite. "Ne le dis pas! Je n'ai pas besoin d'être...que tu me parles de ça, je ne veux pas parler de ça avec toi! C'est trop embarrassant.

\- Tu comprendras à tes prochaines chaleurs." Il disait cela comme si il proposait une tasse de thé. Ignorant le gémissement de honte de son protégé "Tu ne pourras pas arrêter de penser à lui ou à l'appeler!" Il haussa les épaules et ajouta, plus rassurants "Heureusement tu réagis bien aux médicaments pour le moment. Mais es-tu conscient qu'un jour...ils pourraient cesser d'être aussi efficaces? Que feras-tu dans ce cas? Et que fera Flynn?

\- Je veux oublier ce que tu viens de dire.

\- Fuir la réalité ne t'aidera pas.

\- C'est à Flynn que tu dois dire ça, c'était son idée!"

L'autre eut un petit sourire moqueur "Ho je crois que lui se satisfera très vite de la situation. Il n'a jamais supporté que des alphas te tournent autour."


	4. OS-4: Défi

**_Disclaimer: _**Tales of Vesperia n'est pas à moi, je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages *hohoho*

**_Personnages:_** Tous les personnages.

**_Couples:_** Fluri, Ristelle

**_Rating: _**M

**_Genres:_** Je crois qu'on aura tout les genres dans ce recueil d'OS, mais l'un des principaux est l'omegaverse.

_**Note**: _Ceci est plus une série de OS suivant l'histoire de Tales of Vesperia depuis la fin de Frist Strike jusqu'au post-jeu. Le couple majoritaire est Fluri, même si leur relation sera platonique pour eux (même si leurs sentiments seront évidents pour les autres) dans la plupart des OS. (y a qu'eux pour appeler ça platonique mais bon) J'écris cette série car j'en ai marre de voir les omegaverses limité au sexe et au R-18. Je veux travailler le monde, les sentiments et tout le reste.

_**Note 2: **_Certains OS seront longs, d'autres courts. Peut-être que je respecterais un ordre chronologiques ou peut-être pas... En même temps on a une fonctionnalité pour ranger les chapitres alors peu importe non?

* * *

**OS4: Défi**

* * *

Il avait **encore** été arrêté. Flynn allait piquer une crise. Mais il avait l'habitude maintenant. Et il avait une bonne raison cette fois, il n'était pas en tord! C'était juste ce garde qui s'était un peu trop cru tout permis! Pour sa défense, le chevalier qu'il avait agressé l'avait bien mérité, s'en prenant une vieille dame qui avait eu le malheur de frapper accidentellement la jambe du soldat de sa canne au détour d'une rue, ne l'ayant pas vu venir.

_Bref un accident._

_Cela ne justifiait par la brutalité de l'homme!_

Yuri l'avait donc agressé, profitant que son adversaire était un beta, et il avait pu user de sa force. Sauf qu'il avait été arrêté. Mais cette fois, cette fois, c'était un chevalier aux ordres de Cumore. Et il se retrouva assis dans une pièce, les poignets liés par une corde. Pas en cellule, visiblement ils voulaient l'interroger. C'était un peu nouveau, peut-être se rendaient-il compte qu'il devenait un visiteur régulier.

_La tête qu'allait tirer Flynn!_

_Ca allait être hilarant!_

Normalement, ils auraient déjà du avoir fait appeler le jeune lieutenant. Après tout, l'odeur du blond l'entourait comme un carcan protecteur. Et selon les lois, ils étaient forcés de le faire. Ha depuis quand respectaient-ils les lois? C'était dans ces cas là qu'il pensait que l'idée de son meilleur ami était bonne. Qui sait ce qui pourrait lui arriver, ce qui aurait pu lui arriver aujourd'hui par exemple?

"Tiens tiens..." Cumore était un alpha à l'odeur piquante, insupportable. Si il avait un compagnon, Yuri plaignait sincèrement ce dernier. Et il était laid en plus, c'était la totale. Ce type semblait insupportable à tout les niveaux et avait probablement allongé la monnaie pour avoir son grade. Il n'avait pas le profil d'un type qui grimpait les échelons honorablement.** Corruption au lieu de mérite.**

Pour le moment il n'avait pas encore peur. "Je vais pas dire que je suis ravi de vous rencontrer. Ca serait un mensonge!" railla le jeune homme, ses yeux noirs brillants de moquerie. Il ne respectait que ceux qui le méritaient.

L"homme s'approcha, frappant la table du plat de la main, son odeur prit l'oméga à la gorge. Il était toujours affecté par les senteurs des alphas mais n'était protégé que des morsures désormais. Théoriquement rien n'empêcherait un alpha déterminé de profiter de lui. Si la loi était de son côté et ça risquait d'être le cas pour Cumore. Il avait forcement des alliés au conseil. Il était noble. Il avait beaucoup d'argent. Il était puissant. Tout ce que Yuri détestait en bref...Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la porte, la bouche soudain sèche. Il ne fallait pas que Flynn tarde trop quand même...

"Tu espère que ton alpha va venir mon joli?"

Voyant l'officier s'approcher, il tenta de reculer. L'odeur agressive le figea, et son cœur accéléra, une sensation de peur le paralysa. Il maudit son instinct de toute ses forces. Pourquoi le lâchait-il à un tel moment? Ce n'était pas juste! Pourquoi était-il si faible? Les avertissements de son ami lui revinrent. Tellement injustes mais tellement vrais: il avait beau être fort, sa nature pouvait avoir le dessus dans un tel moment. Mais il était trop têtu de toute façon, même dans une telle situation "Peut-être. Ca m'éviterait de mourir asphyxié par votre puanteur!"

Un rictus mauvais se dessina sur le visage du chevalier qui s'approcha comme un prédateur, ses yeux rivés sur lui "J'ai jugé inutile de le prévenir. Il ne semble pas apte à dresser son compagnon." Il haussa les épaules, avant de se lécher les lèvres "Je pourrais lui apprendre en lui rendant le sien un peu plus docile non? Il a oublié de t'apprendre l'obéissance!"

Un sifflement résonna à ses oreilles, une boule se forma dans sa gorge.** Respire**, s'ordonna-t-il, **respire**. Mais respirer était impossible sans humer cette odeur agressive qu'il ne supportait pas. Même par la bouche. Son corps tremblait malgré lui. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger. Il maudit sa nature, maudit le destin qui la lui avait donné. Ca aurait pire si Flynn ne m'avait pas mordu...Je serais bien plus affecté que ça et IL pourrait le faire.

L'alpha tourna autour de la chaise, l'observant comme un vautour attend la mort de son futur repas "J'en connais qui aurait payé cher pour avoir un corps comme le tien dans leur lit! Ce qui te correspondrais bien mieux que ce que tu es maintenant!" Il secoua la tête, faussement désolé "Quel gâchis, un joli minois comme le tien pour un parvenu comme Scifo. "

La colère qui envahit sa raison lutta contre la peur qui pétrifiait son instinct. Comment osait-il rabaisser son ami de la sorte? Flynn valait tellement plus que lui! Il réussit à rester droit et digne "Vous pouvez toujours courir pour que je vous donne mon corps!"

_Il n'était pas faible!_

_Il pouvait résister!_

_Il n'était pas faible!_

_Il pouvait lutter!_

Un soupir exaspéré lui parvint. Puis le capitaine ricana sèchement, sa voix maintenant sifflante: "Comme si tu pouvais me défier!" Son odeur devint plus forte, plus étouffante, et plus dominatrice. "Rappelles-toi de ta place d'inférieur à tout les niveaux!"

Serrant les dents, luttant contre son foutu instinct qui lui disait de se soumettre et de ne pas lutter, remerciant son meilleur ami de lui avoir donné un minimum de protection, Yuri cracha "Je vais vous tuer si vous me touchez!" Quitte à mordre jusqu'au sang, à arracher avec les dents. Ses deux crocs pointèrent au coin de sa bouche, ses pupilles s'affinant. Malgré lui, son corps réagissait. _**Résiste, ne craque pas! IL va venir. Tu peux lutter!**_

Une main se referma telle une serre sur son épaule, le faisant grimacer. "Tu n'es pas en position de me défier! Tu es un oméga, remplis le rôle qu'a ton corps! Le lieutenant Scifo me remercia quand il récupérera son jouet obéissant. Tu dois l'exaspérer à lui causer autant de problème après tout!

\- Vous abusez des prisonniers? C'est parce que personne ne veut de vous dans les bordels?" Une coup en plein visage le fit vaciller. Sonné, il secoua la tête, un goût de sang dans la bouche et une odeur métallique dans le nez. Mais la douleur fit reculer son instinct, laissant la rage enfler en lui "C'est tout ce que vous savez faire, réagir avec la violence?"

L'autre le saisit par le col et le plaqua sans douceur contre le mur, son odeur devenait insupportable. Des larmes lui piquèrent les yeux, quand son odorat fut saturé, mais il refusa d'en laisser échapper une seule. "Tu vas vite chanter une autre chanson mon joli, et apprendre qui sont les maîtres!"

Quand soudain une voix claqua, comme un rayon de soleil dans le brouillard. "Lâchez le immédiatement!"

Il vit une main qui tenait le poignet de Cumore. Et qui le repoussa sans douceur, une silhouette se dressa alors entre eux. Enfin il reconnu l'être devant lui, sa nuque le picota et le soulagement l'envahit comme un baume apaisant "..F..Flynn?"

L'autre ne répondit pas, ses pupilles maintenant fendues se rivant sur Cumore. "C'est votre passe-temps de vous en prendre aux omégas des autres? Vous êtes trop faible pour trouver un partenaire libre?

\- Puisque vous n'êtes pas capable de dresser le votre! Je pensais vous le restituer un peu plus docile!"

Un grondement sortit de la gorge du lieutenant "Je vous interdis de poser un seul doigt sur lui!" Son odeur devint plus épicée alors que sa colère enflait** "Il est à moi"**

Ho non, il a une crise de rage d'alpha, il ne sait plus ce qu'il dit. réalisa vaguement Yuri, son esprit se reconnectant à la réalité maintenant que son "compagnon" le protégeait, le coupait de la tentative de domination de l'autre. C'était peut-être une bonne chose que Flynn se montre si vindicatif mais il ne fallait pas que ça aille trop loin. Il lutta contre la corde qui liait ses poignets, le cœur battant_. Il devrait se calmer dès qu'il sera loin de Cumore, ce côté possessif est là à cause cette enflure!_ Son instinct le dirige en partie dans cette situation.

Le blond n'en avait pas fini, serrant les poings, sa colère plus que justifiée "Vous n'alliez pas me prévenir, histoire de prendre ce qui m'appartient non?

\- Si vous le gardiez à l'œil, ça n'arriverait pas!

\- Je viens le récupérer, et je vous interdis de seulement le regarder à partir de maintenant.

\- Je suis tellement mort de peur gamin."

Le grondement qui répondit à cette remarque glaça le sang de Yuri, malgré lui. Un gémissement lui échappa sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir, devant cette agressivité électrique, ces odeurs chargées de colère. Il haïssait son état, il haïssait être un oméga. Heureusement, Flynn l'entendit et sembla alors se souvenir qu'il était là. Il se tourna vers lui, sa rage semblant diminuer un peu, comme si il se rendait compte de l'état de son ami. Une main se referma sur son bras. "On y va!"

_C'était presque un ordre...presque. Mais l'autre n'était probablement pas en état de se calmer pour le moment. Chose compréhensible d'un certain point de vue._

Le relevant et le tirant près de lui, avant de le pousser vers la porte, Flynn se tourna vers l'officier: "J'espère que vous vous souviendrez de mon ordre, Cumore!

\- Vous n'êtes pas en position de me donner des ordres Scifo! Je suis votre supérieur!

\- Si ça concerne MON oméga, je le suis. Vous connaissez la loi aussi bien que moi!" Siffla le plus jeune, sûr de son bon droit "Que je ne vous y reprenne plus ou je vous défierais pour son honneur!"

* * *

Quand il fut entraîné dans les escaliers, l'odeur d'agressivité, chargée de phéromones diminua, apaisant sa tension. Et son instinct laissa enfin la place à sa raison, le faisant soupirer de soulagement. Il préféra ne rien dire pour le moment, sentant que la rage du blond n'était pas totalement apaisée. Ce ne fut quand quand il fut poussé dans la chambre de son ami que la tension retomba enfin. Il avala sa salive et secoua la tête, soulagé "Flynn!

\- Attends un instant Yuri, juste un instant. Je vais devenir dingue si tu reste comme ça quelques secondes de plus!" Il coupa les liens qui entravait les poignets du brun "Va prendre une douche, tu empeste l'odeur de Cumore! Je vais te donner un change. S'il te plaît. On parlera après.

\- Arg, je m'en doutais." Il alla dans la petite salle de bain attenant à la chambre. Remerciant que les officiers aient une petite salle d'eau privée. Il prit son temps, se frottant plusieurs fois et lavant même ses cheveux. L'eau bien chaude était assez rare dans sa vie après tout. Il accepta même les habits que le blond lui avait laissé à portée, vu qu'il voulait faire nettoyer ses vêtements.

"Tu exagère un peu non?" dit-il en revenant dans la chambre. "Ce n'est pas..la peine que...

\- Je ne supporte pas de le sentir sur toi." gronda Flynn, bien que les signes de sa rage avant disparu. Ses yeux, redevenus normaux, se posèrent sur lui, fatigués. "Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait? Pour te retrouver quand cette situation, tu as bien du dépasser encore une fois la limite non? C'était quoi aujourd'hui?

\- Tu aurais un mouchoir d'abord? Mon nez et ma lèvre saignent." Il alla s'asseoir près de son ami. "Et ça fait mal aussi.."

Nouveau grondement mais il sentit rapidement les mains douces sur ses joues avant qu'un sort de soin basique ne soit lancé. "Voilà. Maintenant installes-toi un peu et dis moi ce que tu fichais en interrogatoire!

\- Normalement j'aurais du être en cellule. Ce n'était pas si grave, même LeBlanc semblait penser que ça ne justifiait pas tant que ça. Après tout j'ai déjà fait la même chose à un de ses subordonnés.

\- Je t'avais dis de rester loin de Cumore! Il ne respecte rien! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas...

\- Ne me parles pas sur ce ton! Et tu te calme tout de suite avec cette attitude autoritaire! Je ne suis pas à tes ordres!" Sa voix claqua, la colère le prenant. Il en avait marre que les alphas jouent les dominateurs avec lui, il avait eu sa dose aujourd'hui.

Flynn se figea immédiatement, et recula. Comme si il réalisait son attitude et revenait à la réalité "Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas...

\- Tu es en colère, je sais! Tu es un alpha et je suis ton partenaire, tu as réagis quand même très calmement vu la situation je trouve. Je suis flatté que tu sois prêt à te battre pour mon honneur!" Il croisa les bras, dissimulant encore ses sentiments qui tourbillonnaient en lui, difficiles à interpréter dans leur totalité "mais je ne suis pas un objet ou une simple possession!

\- Et c'est pour ça que je ne voulais plus sentir sa détestable odeur sur toi!" Il le fixa, à mi-chemin entre l'exaspération, fatigué et curiosité "Et si tu me disais enfin comment tu t'es retrouvé en prison?

\- J'ai balancé un chevalier dans un canal. Ca devait être un subordonné de Cumore d'ailleurs. Un beta qui s'y croyait un peu trop et qui agressait une vieille dame qui l'avait accidentellement bousculé.

\- ..." Flynn se massa les tempes mais sa colère avait disparue. Il semblait plus à court de mots qu'exaspéré. " Je ne dis pas que tu as eu tord d'intervenir, mais..." il se tut, ne sachant que rajouter. Qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre? Pour protéger cette femme, il avait fallu agir immédiatement. Et le chevalier, bien que agressé lui-même, était bel et bien en tord. "Je vois..

\- Ca m'étais arrivé aussi quand j'étais enfant, j'avais..." Il sourit, se souvenant avec amusement de ce moment. "Je jouais déjà au héros selon tes mots.

\- Sauf que ça n'était pas un accident!" Il eut un fragile sourire, s'adoucissant "tu as attaqué le chevalier qui s'en prenait à une jeune femme. Avec un bâton. Si Niren n'était pas passé par là..."

Yuri haussa les épaules "Je me serais fait rossé par cet adulte qui s'y croyait un peu trop, oui je sais.

\- Bon...tu sais le nom de cet homme?

\- Oui."

Un silence passa, et il sentit une main passer dans ses cheveux. La voix exaspérée, mais de manière attendrie, de Flynn s'éleva "Tu dois te brosser les cheveux après les avoir lavé! Ou tu auras plein de nœuds.

\- Oui. Je pensais te pas te faire attendre ~

\- Très drôle. Je vais chercher le peigne, n'en profite pas pour fuir." Mais sa voix était douce et amusée, comme dans leur enfance "'En plus il fait froid dehors, tu ne sors pas avec des cheveux humides!

\- Humhum.

\- Tu passe la nuit là. Je ne veux pas que tu risque de LE croiser en repartant ce soir. Je te raccompagnerais avant ma patrouille dans le quartier inférieur demain matin.

\- Mais Repede!

\- Il est assez grand pour passer la nuit seul maintenant! L'aubergiste lui donne à manger de toute façon non?"

Yuri grogna mais obéit. "Flynn?" fit-il quand son compagnon s'assit près de lui avec une serviette, une peigne et une brosse et qu'il se mit à s'occuper de ses mèches encore un peu humides.

L'autre émit un simple petit grognement "Hum?

\- Merci!"

Le chevalier sourit, s'arrêtant dans son geste "Essaie de ne plus t'attirer d'ennuis d'accord?"

Roulant des yeux, son compagnon marmonna, s'appuyant contre l'alpha "ouais ouais, si ILS se comportent correctement, je serais sage!"


	5. OS-5: Promesses

_Disclaimer: _Tales of Vesperia n'est pas à moi, je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages *hohoho*

_Personnages:_ Tous les personnages.

_Couples:_ Fluri, Ristelle

_Rating: _M

_Genres:_ Je crois qu'on aura tout les genres dans ce recueil d'OS, mais l'un des principaux est l'omegaverse.

_Note: _Ceci est plus une série de OS suivant l'histoire de Tales of Vesperia depuis la fin de Frist Strike jusqu'au post-jeu. Le couple majoritaire est Fluri, même si leur relation sera platonique pour eux (même si leurs sentiments seront évidents pour les autres) dans la plupart des OS. (y a qu'eux pour appeler ça platonique mais bon) J'écris cette série car j'en ai marre de voir les omegaverses limité au sexe et au R-18. Je veux travailler le monde, les sentiments et tout le reste.

_Note 2: _Certains OS seront longs, d'autres courts. Peut-être que je respecterais un ordre chronologiques ou peut-être pas... En même temps on a une fonctionnalité pour ranger les chapitres alors peu importe non?

* * *

**OS5: Promesses (quelques semaines avant le "début du jeu")**

* * *

Assit dans la bibliothèque poussiéreuse, il était censé veiller sur Ioder pendant que celui-ci, accompagné d'Estellise, lisait des ouvrages et des anciennes lois. L'adolescent blond prenait de notes, ses mèches blondes retombant sur son front alors qu'il écrivait rapidement, remplissant le petit carnet qu'il avait toujours avec lui. Sa cousine semblait perdu, lisant plus un roman, car les lois que l'autre étudiait la perdait un peu, vu qu'elle était un beta.

_Elle partait déjà avec un handicap._

_Mais l'autre candidat au trône avait un poids immense sur les épaules, cible de beaucoup d'espoir. Il fallait espérer qu'il ne craque pas._

_Sans parler des tensions entre le conseil et les chevaliers._

Le prince s'exclama alors, énervé (ce qui était plutôt rare chez lui) "Je n'arrive pas à croire que ces lois archaïques existent encore! Je pensais que le précédant empereur les avait abrogé et remplacé! Mais elles sont encore en place. Ou elles sont été réinstituées et cela m'inquiète fortement sur la mentalité des ministres du conseil. Mais si je pose des questions maintenant, je n'aurais que des réponses ou on me traitera comme un enfant!

\- Que veux-tu dire Ioder?" s'inquiéta la princesse, refermant son ouvrage, et se penchant avec inquiétude "Y a-t-il un problème? De quelles lois parle-tu?" Elle se pencha, son visage montrant un mélange d'inquiétude et de curiosité "Montres-moi!"

Il poussa le livre devant elle, pointant une ligne de son index gauche "Ca! Cette règle concernant les chevaliers omégas! Peux-tu croire ce que tu lis? Peux-tu croire que ça arrive encore de nos jours?"

La jeune fille se pencha, fronçant les sourcils "Toute nouvelle recrue sera examinée pour vérifier si un lien a été créée ou si il ou elle est toujours..." Elle rougit, embarrassée "intact...et il ou elle lui sera demandé des informations biologiques comme la durée de ses chaleurs ou leurs fréquences." Elle écarquilla les yeux, l'air choquée. Elle avait beau avoir maintenant 17 ans, elle était encore impressionnable à ce sujet.

Flynn s'étrangla, attirant l'attention des deux plus jeunes qui le fixèrent avec inquiétude, et toussa avant de dire, d'une voix enrouée "Pardonnez-moi votre altesse mais...qu'est-ce que la loi envers les nouvelles recrues oméga dit exactement, a part ça? Y a-t-il des..abus?

\- Outre l'examen, ils doivent répondre à une série de questions personnelles, comme celle indiquée par Estellise." Soupirant le blond se passa une main dans les cheveux "Je dirais que certains officiers trient les plus intéressants dans la recherche d'un partenaire. Il poussa le livre vers Flynn "Vous semblez concerné par ces informations? Une de vos connaissances s'est-il ou elle trouvé dans cette situation?

\- Mon meilleur ami est dans ce cas. Il a quitté les chevaliers mais..." Il ravala à temps qu'il s'agissait de son partenaire, de son compagnon, il n'avait aucune envie de partager cette informations avec les jeunes royaux. Il respectait trop Yuri pour ça. "Il n'a pas été agressé, heureusement. Et il ne m'a rien dit de tout cela. Et il n'a jamais eu de proposition." Même si d'un coup il était un peu inquiet._ M'a-t-il menti? M'a-t-il caché quelque chose? Ca ne servirait à rien de le confronter maintenant, il ne voulait surement pas m'inquiéter..._Il se calma, respirant calmement._ Est-ce qu'ils ont senti mon odeur sur lui? Même si je ne l'avais pas mordu à l'époque? Est-ce pour cela qu'il a été laissé en paix?_ Inutile de remuer le passé maintenant, ça ne servirait à rien de se disputer à ce sujet. Ca n'arriverait plus maintenant et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Ioder secoua la tête "Je pense que beaucoup d'omégas ont hontes d'être traité ainsi et ne disent pas tout. J'ai moi-même honte en tant qu'Alpha de voir comment se comporte certains de mes semblables." _Pour un Alpha, il était incroyablement doux et compatissant, terriblement timide à son âge. Surement du au fait qu'il était enfermé entre quatre murs, dans ce château, comme sa cousine, depuis si longtemps. Sa nature s'en trouvait plus douce et curieuse qu'autre chose._

S'humectant les lèvres, Flynn regarda le livre "Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec vous. Dans mon adolescence les jeunes omégas du quartier inférieur n'avaient pas vraiment de lieux sécurisés comme dans le quartier noble. Il a eu..

\- Des enlèvements auxquels personne n'a donné suite?

\- Oui." admit Flynn, honteux, mais soulagé de voir l'indignation sur le visage de Ioder. C'était une bonne chose après tout. Si il se souciait de ce gente de situation, c'est qu'il ferait quelque chose. Il avait un peu honte de briser les illusions de la princesse mais le prince ne semblait pas vraiment surpris, mais plus en colère.

La prince nota rapidement quelques phrases "Je vais devoir penser à beaucoup de choses. On va prévoir un programme parfait Estellise, ainsi on changera les choses correctement."

Sa cousine sembla un peu honteuse, comme si elle voyait qu'elle ne comprendrait jamais les deux blonds. Elle n'était qu'une beta, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre aussi bien qu'eux, ayant un regard différent. "Les liens peuvent être forcés?

\- Ho que oui. Malheureusement..." Ioder se laissa aller, l'air fatigué "Notre prédécesseur avait fait passé une loi punissant ce genre de comportement mais le conseil l'a abrogé. Tout comme de nombreuses lois discriminatoires ou dégradantes ont été passées. Les omégas sont horriblement maltraités depuis des années. C'est presque normal pour beaucoup de gens de nos jours, malheureusement.

\- C'est terrible. Ne peut-on rien faire?

\- A part monter sur le trône? Non on ne peut rien faire pour changer les choses."

_Et quand bien même, le nouvel empereur (ou impératrice) aurait besoin de soutiens, de gens forts qui soutiendraient ses décisions._

_Et lui-même était bien décidé à agir dans ce sens._

_Et de donner un monde à Yuri où celui-ci pourrait faire de qu'il voulait quand il voulait._

_C'était une promesse qu'il s'était fait à lui même._

* * *

**Note de fin**: voilà voilà, on va pouvoir débuter l'histoire du jeu maintenant!

Prochain OS: ...je ne sais pas encore par quoi je vais commencer tellement j'ai d'idées ^^


	6. OS-6: Voyage

**_Disclaimer: _**Tales of Vesperia n'est pas à moi, je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages *hohoho*

**_Personnages:_** Tous les personnages.

**_Couples:_** Fluri, Ristelle

**_Rating: _**M

**_Genres:_** Je crois qu'on aura tout les genres dans ce recueil d'OS, mais l'un des principaux est l'omegaverse.

_**Note**: _Ceci est plus une série de OS suivant l'histoire de Tales of Vesperia depuis la fin de Frist Strike jusqu'au post-jeu. Le couple majoritaire est Fluri, même si leur relation sera platonique pour eux (même si leurs sentiments seront évidents pour les autres) dans la plupart des OS. (y a qu'eux pour appeler ça platonique mais bon) J'écris cette série car j'en ai marre de voir les omegaverses limité au sexe et au R-18. Je veux travailler le monde, les sentiments et tout le reste.

_**Note 2: **_Certains OS seront longs, d'autres courts. Peut-être que je respecterais un ordre chronologiques ou peut-être pas... En même temps on a une fonctionnalité pour ranger les chapitres alors peu importe non?

* * *

**OS-6: Voyage**

* * *

Ce voyage avait été un peu éprouvant pour ses nerfs: Entre la princesse qui ne connaissait rien à la vie, l'enfant que tout le monde négligeait, la maniaque des blastias...et Flynn qui était introuvable. Comme par hasard au moment où on avait le plus besoin de lui. Bon il devait bien faire son pèlerinage, et l'avait bien prévenu de cela mais...ce problème tombait mal.

_Pourquoi fallait-il que tout aille mal quand le blond quittait la ville?_

_Était-il si indispensable?_

_Oui tout avait commencé bêtement,_ avec le vol de l'unique blastia du quartier inférieur. Comme quoi on les méprisait assez pour voler leur unique trésor qui fournissait ce secteur en eau et protection (après leurs avoir extorqué de l'argent (des objets de valeurs) pour payer quelqu'un pour réparer le dit-blastia, ce quelqu'un s'était avéré être un voleur, heureusement qu'il avait pu récupérer ce que le quartier avait du donner).

Il avait pu récupérer ce qui avait été volé aux habitants, pour la réparation qui n'avait pas eu lieu. Mais pas le blastia.

Il devait le récupérer. C'était une question de vie ou de mort. Sans eau propre, ils allaient avoir tellement d'ennuis, devoir aller en chercher à la rivière, et risquer d'être attaqué par des monstres. Voir leurs rues être inondées par de l'eau sale avec tous les problèmes que cela impliquait.

Sans que personne ne se soucie d'eux.

Comme toujours.

_Il se souvenait que quand l'épidémie, qui avait emporté la mère de Flynn des années plus tôt; avait frappé le quartier inférieur, personne ne leurs étaient venu en aide, les médicaments étaient chers...trop chers pour les plus pauvres._

_Flynn et lui, avec quelques autres enfants, avaient désespérément tenté de gagner la somme nécessaire pour acheter une fiole de remède pour elle mais ils avaient échoué. Personne ne s'était soucié d'eux. Personne n'avait tendu la main aux plus miséreux, même l'empereur dont les lois avaient été progressistes. Il se souvenait encore des pleurs de son ami, de ses sanglots devant la tombe alors qu'il se retrouvait seul et de ses petites mains qui s'agrippaient à sa chemise. Et de sa propre voix, lui promettant qu'il ne le laisserait jamais._

_Et même aujourd'hui tant de choses étaient trop chères pour eux...dans le quartiers des plus pauvres. _

_La vie était injuste et ce monde était pourri. Rien n'avait changé. Ou si peu._

Il avait fait un séjour en prison, avec des moqueries comme quoi son alpha n'était pas là et qu'il allait rester en prison jusqu'à son retour histoire de lui apprendre à défier les chevaliers (heureusement qu'il s'était enfuit, ça aurait du durer un moment). La brigade Leblanc le respectait assez pour le protéger des alphas peu scrupuleux, et rappeler à Cumore qu'il n'avait aucun droit de poser un doigt sur lui.

C'était le minimum. Mais ils ne s'étaient pas fait prier pour le cogner ou le jeter dans le cellule avec quelques remarques sèches. En temps normal, il aurait purgé sa peine. Surtout en absence de Flynn.

Sauf que là il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. _Et évidement ce voleur n'avait pas d'ennuis, même si LeBlanc avait froncé les sourcils en entendant parler de ce vol. La vérification aurait lieu mais...les nobles ne feraient rien. Ce n'était pas comme si ils allaient offrir un remplacement hein? Même si ce type et ces hommes allaient forcement aider, ils n'étaient pas si mauvais, même si stupides. Ca ne suffirait pas. Ca donnerait juste quelques paires de bras supplémentaires de temps en temps. Rien de plus._

Mais il s'était échappé de cette cellule (avec un peu d'aide, on lui avait donné les clés, il n'allait pas ignorer ce petit cadeau non?). _**Flynn allait le tuer.** _Ca allait être intense leur prochaine rencontre, vu qu'il ne s'était jamais enfuis de sa cellule...il allait se faire passer un savon mémorable. L'alpha allait finir par mettre ses menaces à exécutions un jour (même si elles avaient été dite sur le ton de l'humour). _**Mais lui n'allait pas se laisser faire non plus!**_

_Il avait une bonne raison!_

_Très bonne._

_C'était une question de vie ou de mort, leur quartier allait être tellement inondé..._

* * *

Il avait embarqué la princesse dans l'action, même si ce n'était pas prévu et pas vraiment son choix.

_Elle disait que Flynn était en danger_!

_Et elle semblait si convaincante..._

Il aurait pu y aller seul mais...elle avait insisté pour le suivre (et elle aurait pu partir seule vu comme elle semblait têtue, même si elle ne serait probablement pas allé loin, il fallait être réaliste), et il n'était pas du genre à lutter contre les caprices des nobles. Il avait compris depuis longtemps que c'était inutile. La plupart pensaient être dans leur bon droit ou d'avoir toujours raison.

Alors autant ne pas se fatiguer à argumenter. A quoi bon avec des gens qui ne l'écouterait que peu? Pour le moment, il ne connaissait pas cette petite princesse, alors...il la mettait au même niveau que les autres. Ca changerait peut-être, elle était un peu différence, mais à quel point?

Cette fille allait fuir de toute façon. Et si elle connaissait Flynn, si elle était la princesse, le blond le tuerait pour l'avoir laissé seule. _Bien qu'il allait probablement se faire accuser de kidnapping maintenant avec sa chance légendaire. L'alpha blond allait le massacrer. _Mais il ne pouvait plus arrêter l'enchaînement des événement et ne pouvait pas refuser une demande d'aide.

Surtout que cette fille connaissait son meilleur ami.

Il ne pouvait pas la laisser derrière.

* * *

_La jeune fille aux cheveux roses cligna des yeux, un sourire timide aux lèvres "C'est toi Yuri?_

_\- Heu...oui? Comment connais-tu mon nom?_

_\- Ho! Flynn m'a tellement parlé de toi! Excusez moi, à force de l'entendre j'ai l'impression de tellement vous connaître que je vous ai tutoyé." elle s'inclina pour s'excuser mais il ne sembla pas s'en soucier. "Je suis soulagée de croiser son ami"_

_Il avait eu une légère appréhension. Très légère. Que son ami ne se taise pas à son sujet était gênant (mais ça ne le surprenait pas), et puis il ne put s'empêcher de demander, un chouïa inquiet: "Qu'a-t-il dit d'autre à mon sujet?_

_\- Que tu étais son meilleur ami! Et que tu..." elle rougit ".."était un oméga, le plus courageux qu'il connaissait. Un des plus forts qui ne laissait pas les lois ou les plus forts lui marcher dessus. Et qui était toujours prêt à aider ceux qui le méritaient, qui ne détournait jamais le regard de quelqu'un dans le besoin."_

_Donc il n'avait heureusement pas parlé de leur relation. Le brun n'aurait pas apprécié si il l'avait fait. "Je vois..._

_\- Je n'ai jamais vu d'oméga avant._

_\- Vraiment?" C'était peu probable mais vu qu'elle était une beta, elle ne pouvait pas identifier les odeurs et donc les natures, elle en avait donc probablement croisé sans le savoir. "C'est étrange!_

_\- A cause de mon cousin, qui est un alpha. Jeune et influençable selon le conseil. On a limité les omégas dans le château."_

_Il devait y avoir des liés mais il préféra ne pas lui dire, de pas briser sa vision noire et blanche des choses pour le moment. Être désagréable avec elle semblait aussi cruelle que de donner un coup de pied à un chiot. "Ne traînons pas, ils vont envoyer des renforts"_

* * *

Elle était un peu étrange -il avait été incroyablement patient avec elle vu qu'elle ne connaissait rien au monde extérieur- mais elle savait se battre, se montrait douce et compatissante, et était intelligente. Même si elle posait parfois des questions aux réponses évidentes (_elle ne connaissait rien à la vie hein?_). Et il remarqua qu'elle avait une vision très romancée des choses sur les relations entre omégas et alphas. Et sur le monde en général.

_La pauvre._

_Elle serait vite déçue._

_Vu comme l'empire était pourrie._

Puis ils rencontrèrent Karol. Un enfant qui n'avait pas encore eu sa nature révélée. Et on ne pouvait guère faire de pronostics avec son comportement, car Yuri savait que ça ne voulait rien dire. Beaucoup d'Omégas avaient un caractère fort alors que beaucoup d'alphas pouvaient être doux et timides. Lui-même avait été le premier surpris de sa propre nature. _Et pourtant beaucoup de gens croyaient les clichés des attitudes._

Et ce fut quand le garçon demanda "Pourquoi une Beta et un Oméga voyagent seuls?" qu'il eut une vague idée.

_En effet, une chose qui distinguait les trois natures étaient que pour deux d'entre elles, les jeunes commençaient **parfois** à sentir les odeurs avant de se révéler, parfois quelques mois avant, voir des années pour certains, même si la nature en elle-même ne se révélait pas avant 15 ans minimum, 18 ans maximum. _

_Vu que Karol avait 12 ans, il devait être dans ce cas. Il avait donc encore au minimum 3 ans attendre avant de savoir ce qu'il était. Pour le moment il pouvait donc profiter de la vie sans en subir les dures lois._

Pouvoir sentir les odeurs des autres sans en ressentir les effets, comme si on était un beta avec un odorat super développé...ça devait être reposant. Mais il avait passé l'âge d'être jaloux. Il avait passé sa frustration d'être un oméga, il n'y pouvait rien après tout.

* * *

_Estelle avait expliqué au jeune garçon qui leurs montraient le chemin pour sortir de la forêt, amusée par ses explications sur la faune locale "On cherche Flynn. Et on va à Halure pour ça. Il doit être là-bas, c'était la première étape de son pèlerinage._

_\- Qui est ce Flynn?" avait demandé le plus jeune avec curiosité, un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres et ses yeux pétillants de malice "T__on petit ami?_

_\- Non un chevalier alpha, il pourrait avoir des ennuis, alors on tente de le retrouver" fit Estelle, rougissante. Comme si elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer le blond dans une telle relation._

_Karol hocha la tête "Hum. Je n'ai croisé aucun chevalier en venant ici mais il a peut-être pris un autre chemin?_

_\- J'espère qu'on va le retrouver!" Les joues de la jeune fille était toujours roses, et elle semblait penser à quelque chose, ses mains serrées sur sa robe._

_Yuri fit faire l'agacement en lui. Il était parfois agacé de ressentir ça et c'était forcement de la faute du lien non? "C'est mon ami d'enfance. Il est spécialiste pour s'attirer des ennuis quand je ne suis pas là pour le soutenir"_

* * *

L'enfant semblait rassuré d'être avec eux, il devait être timide ou craintif pour voyager seul. Il semblait heureux le soir quand ils mangeaient ensembles, quand ils discutaient autour du feu, comme si être dans un groupe le détendait. Vu son âge ça n'était pas surprenant. Il avait besoin d'être entouré, pas d'être seul. Si il tenait la guilde de cet enfant, qui venait de l'abandonner sans se soucier de son devenir..._**qu'est-ce que c'était que ces irresponsables?**_

_Laisser un petit garçon seul? __Dans un monde impitoyable? __Plein de monstres et de personnes louches? __Ces gens allaient entendre parler de lui, ils ne méritaient pas ce jeune garçon._

_L'Union tolérait ce genre de comportements?_

Rita fut la dernière à joindre le groupe. Beta comme Estelle, elle était obsédé avec les blastias. Et elle n'apprécia pas qu'il l'accuse de vol, avant d'exploser de rage quand elle comprit qu'on avait usurpé son identité pour commettre un vol et donc faire souffrir des gens. Elle semblait avoir la boule de feu facile, alors il prit note de ne pas la déranger. Au moins ils voyageaient grâce à elle, et explorer ces ruines s'étaient révélés amusants.

_Même si, il l'admettait, c'était frustrant de toujours arriver APRES Flynn pour apprendre qu'il était déjà reparti. il commençait à vraiment vouloir le voir et lui parler, sentir sa chaleur et son odeur. A tel point qu'il avait augmenté sa dose de suppressants. Ce manque allait le rendre dingue. C'était sa faute, à force de chercher son ami blond, son instinct commençait à réagir. __Il allait lui dire deux mots. __Le blond devait savoir qu'ils le cherchait maintenant. _

_Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avoir attendu un jour de plus à Halure?_

_Il allait lui hurler dessus!_

* * *

Une nuit, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la ville portuaire, Rita et Estelle dormaient et Yuri pensait que Karol en faisait autant quand le jeune garçon s'assit. "Je peux te poser une question?

\- Oui?

\- Comment sont traités les omégas dans l'empire? J'ai pas vu grand chose mais ce que j'ai vu et entendu ne m'a pas plut. Ca semblait assez injuste et dur!

\- Dit toi qu'au moins dans les campagnes c'est mieux que dans les villes!" railla le jeune homme, jetant une brindille dans le feu "Je t'épargnerais les détails de ce que j'ai pu voir dans ma vie." Il reprit la petite casserole du feu et versa le liquide chaud dans deux tasses, avant d'en donner une au plus jeune.

L'enfant cligna des yeux "Ho." Il serra le métal chaud entre ses mains "Je vois. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je serais mais je devrais donc faire attention dans le cas où..." il ne termina pas sa phrase. "...enfin..

\- L'empire a même fait fabriquer des drogues pour s'amuser avec des gens comme moi. Quand les omégas ne sont pas kidnappés ou unis de forces, ils n'ont pas accès à tous les emplois et sont vu plus comme des machines à bébés ou des inférieurs.

\- Ha. Ce n'est pas la même choses dans l'union." marmonna le jeune chasseur, avant de boire une gorgée de chocolat chaud. "C'est beaucoup plus sympa chez nous!

\- Vraiment?

\- Les omégas sont très respectés. Il y a même des guildes avec eux uniquement. C'est dans le code de l'union de les respecter. Blesser l'un d'eux est un crime. Ce qui semble arriver dans l'empire n'arrivera jamais dans l'union. Le Don est très sévère à ce sujet. Son petit-fils est un tout jeune oméga qui s'est révélé il y a quelques semaines. Depuis que l'Union existe, on a des lois comme ça. Tout ce dont tu me parle du traitement des omégas dans l'empire serait un crime chez moi.

\- Tu as de la chance.

\- Si tu n'es pas heureux dans l'empire, pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas vivre dans l'union? Tu pourrais trouver une guilde qui serait surement ravi de t'avoir!

\- ...Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas changer de vie comme ça, si rapidement. J'ai des gens qui tiennent à moi après tout et..." Il doutait que c'était possible de vivre aussi longtemps loin de son alpha, même si ils gardaient leur lien platonique.

\- Bien sûr, je ne te force à rien." Il le regarda avaler un cachet et fronça les sourcils "Tu es sûr que tu n'en prend pas trop? J'ai entendu des gens dans des guildes de guérisseurs dire que ça n'était pas sain d'en prendre trop. Qu'il fallait laisser le corps gérer ça seul parfois.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix. Ce n'est pas le moment que mon corps gère ça seul non? On est au milieu de nul part.

\- C'est juste. Mais fais quand même attention."

_Puisque Flynn refusait de les attendre, il devait tout bloquer._

_Le pire qu'il puisse imaginer serait une crise de chaleur, loin du blond et au milieu d'inconnus._

Rita les rejoignit et s'assit, tendant la main vers Yuri "Hey files moi une tasse!"

\- Tu as oublié le mot magique!" couina Karol, indigné "Ce n'est pas ton serviteur!

\- S'il te plait?" Railla l'adolescente en jetant un regard noir au plus jeune.

Le plus vieux obtempéra, roulant des yeux "Je pensais que tu dormais.

\- J'ai le sommeil léger. Et vous jacassiez comme des pies." elle avala une gorgée de sa boisson "Estelle a le sommeil lourd mais moi, ça dépens des jours et vu que je suis préoccupé, je dors mal.

\- Préoccupé par quoi?

\- Le blastia cassé sur cette foutue colline. Et d'ailleurs pourquoi gaspiller un blastia de barrière dans un endroit vide? A quoi ça sert? A faire jolie? A frimer? Personne ne vit sur ce secteur, c'est juste un lieu de passage.

\- Les gens riches ont des fantasmes bizarres." marmonna Yuri en posant sa tasse vide près du feu alors que Karol ricanait devant ces paroles. "Le bastion de chevalier entre Zaphias et Halure n'a pas de barrière non plus et pourtant ils en auraient besoin vu la présence du Seigneur des Plaines. C'est tout autant un lieu de passage que la colline. Mais l'empire a toujours été comme ça.

\- Franchement c'est pas étonnant que tant de gens partent pour rejoindre l'union!" siffla le gamin, croisant les bras. "Si l'empire est aussi radin!"

_Il n'avait visiblement pas une bonne vision des gens riches lui non plus._

La jeune mage ricana "'En l'occurrence c'est l'armée mais si ils sont prêt à jeter de l'argent par les fenêtres, c'est leurs problèmes et pas les miens!" Elle fit craquer ses doigts "Et puis vous avez vu comment cette soldate m'a regardé? Et m'a parlé?

\- Oui comme si tu étais le chien de l'empire. Et que tu devais arrêter de vivre pour faire ce qu'ils veulent.

\- Et toi tu m'as accusé d'être une voleuse. Ce n'est pas mieux!

\- Déjà je me suis excusé. Ensuite j'étais un peu stressé: le quartier inférieur de Zaphias est probablement bien inondé, ils n'ont plus d'eau propre ou de barrière et personne ne lève le petit doigt pour les aider. Les nobles sont trop radins pour nous offrir un blastia de remplacement. Et enfin ce voleur usurpe ton identité et reste enveloppé dans une cape tout le temps. Je n'avais donc pas vu son visage ou entendu sa voix."

Elle leva les mains au ciel "D'accord, d'accord." Elle termina sa boisson "Pour changer de sujet, j'ai entendu votre échange sur les suppressants.

\- Je contrôle la situation!

\- Juste pour te signaler que plus tu prends ces trucs, ou plus tu en consomme de puissants, plus le risque d'avoir un jour une violence crise de chaleurs est possible. Tu ne peux pas bloquer ton corps pour toujours!

\- ...

\- Je comprend pourquoi tu le fais mais tu ne peux pas nier ta nature.

\- Je sais."

_Il savait._

_Alors pourquoi continuait-il?_


	7. OS-7: Chaleurs

**_Disclaimer: _**Tales of Vesperia n'est pas à moi, je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages *hohoho*

**_Personnages:_** Tous les personnages.

**_Couples:_** Fluri, Ristelle

**_Rating: _**M

**_Genres:_** Je crois qu'on aura tout les genres dans ce recueil d'OS, mais l'un des principaux est l'omegaverse.

_**Note**: _Ceci est plus une série de OS suivant l'histoire de Tales of Vesperia depuis la fin de Frist Strike jusqu'au post-jeu. Le couple majoritaire est Fluri, même si leur relation sera platonique pour eux (même si leurs sentiments seront évidents pour les autres) dans la plupart des OS. (y a qu'eux pour appeler ça platonique mais bon) J'écris cette série car j'en ai marre de voir les omegaverses limité au sexe et au R-18. Je veux travailler le monde, les sentiments et tout le reste.

_**Note 2: **_Certains OS seront longs, d'autres courts. Peut-être que je respecterais un ordre chronologiques ou peut-être pas... En même temps on a une fonctionnalité pour ranger les chapitres alors peu importe non?

* * *

**OS-7: Chaleurs**

* * *

Il aurait du se douter qu'un jour, ça arriverait._ Hanks l'avait prévenu._ Il lui avait dit que prendre trop de médicalement contre les chaleurs finirait par avoir des conséquences. Rita avait dit la même chose, bien qu'elle soit Beta. Elle semblait avoir ce qu'elle disait mais il avait juste haussé les épaules. Il avait vécu ainsi depuis près de trois ans sans soucis après tout non?

Il n'avait jamais croisé Flynn durant ces moments, suite à la morsure. Aucune de s'était déclenchée, sauf une fois et Repede n'avait laissé personne approcher sa chambre, excepté la femme de l'aubergiste qui était une bêta, et sa mère qui était une oméga. Flynn n'avait d'ailleurs pas pu se libérer durant ces trois jours, trop occupé par une affaire de vol importante dans le quartier royal.

...Mais avec ce voyage, du stress et des prises de médicaments plus rares à trouver. Et surtout la longue séparation avec son meilleur ami. Le lien qui finissait pas le faire réagir plus que ça ne devrait. Il n'était pas sensé ignorer son corps comme ça, ça ne finirait sur rien de bon. Il aurait du écouter les conseils des gens. Quand il l'avait retrouvé à Capua Nor, le stress avait été fort, d'abord à cause de sa colère suite à ce qu'il avait entendu sur le magistrat, ensuite à cause de l'agression dont il venait d'être victime et enfin la dispute avec le blonds et leurs obligations. Sans compter son soudain agacement face à la présence d'une oméga dans l'entourage de Flynn. Il n'était pas au courant de ça, était-elle là depuis peu?

_Il avait laissé le blond le soigner et lui poser des questions mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment passé de temps ensemble, entourés de gens comme ils l'étaient. _

_Et il avait suivit sa route, sauvé le prince Ioder après avoir flanqué une raclée à Zagi (qui empestait toujours autant). Le magistrat s'en était tiré, évitant les ennuis (ce qui lui avait mit les nerfs) mais au moins... _

Mais il avait commencé à ressentir une légère faiblesse, à être plus réactif au parfum du chevalier, et à ressentir un agacement de plus en plus irrationnelle vis à vis de l'oméga nommé Sodia qui était au côté de Flynn. Des signaux qu'il avait interpréter comme une stupide réaction au lien (comme à chaque sentiment bizarre qu'il ressentait envers Flynn). Leur dispute à Capua Torim donc, en partie à cause de Ragou qui n'avait eu aucun ennuis, lui fit presque apparaître ses crocs, lui donnant envie de se battre mais il se contenta de sortir de l'auberge.

_"Il arrive toujours à me faire réagir"_

Il n'avait pas eu de chaleurs depuis longtemps et une seule fois depuis le lien. Il avait prit des supressants forts. Mais il aurait du savoir que ça n'allait pas durer. Mais il n'y pensait pas, prenant ses cachets sans penser plus loin.

_C'était une belle erreur._

_Et ça allait finir par lui retomber dessus._

* * *

Et ce fut à Heliord que sa punition pour avoir été si inconscient se réalisa. On l'avait pourtant prévenu plusieurs fois mais il était complètement inconscient._ Comme si il ne se souciait pas de lui-même..._

Il venait d'être libéré par Alexei, qui lui avait fait quelques compliments avant de dire à Flynn de surveiller son oméga la prochaine fois. _Presque sur le ton de la plaisanterie. _Puis il lui avait demandé d'aller dans la foret, une sorte de mission, donnée plus à Rita qu'à lui-même mais il l'avait accepté avant que le commandant ne reparte.

Avec son groupe, ils avaient décidé de rester deux ou trois jours dans la ville pour se reposer, manger un peu mieux et refaire quelques achats. Karol avait attrapé un rhume, et Estelle était épuisée. Rita voulait aussi se préparer au mieux. Et ils voulaient tous demander au plus jeune des précisions sur l'Union afin de ne pas faire de gaffes._ Autant se préparer soigneusement plutôt que se précipiter non? Le commandant n'avait pas vraiment dit que c'était si urgent que ça._

Bref ce jour était presque terminé. Et l'odeur de Flynn lui avait semblé plus attirante quand il l'avait croisé (de loin, vu qu'il parlait à Ioder) une ou deux heures plus tôt, plus sucrée qui lui donnait envie de le rejoindre, de le toucher, et qui lui semblait soudain irrésistible. C'était un signe. Un signe avant-coureur. Il ne s'en rendit **pas** compte. Il était incapable de décoder les signes vu qu'il avait prit trop de ces foutus cachets.

_Il allait payer l'addition** maintenant.**_

_Et ça n'allait pas être amusant du tout._

* * *

Ce fut alors qu'il était seul avec Rita et Repede en ville, pour faire quelques courses, pendant que Estelle se reposait à l'auberge, que ça arriva. Soudain une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit, ses jambes devinrent molles. Son chargement lui échappa alors qu'il s'écroulait, faisant sursauter l'adolescente.

Celle-ci fronça les sourcils "Yuri?" elle se pencha "Tu va bien?" Mais elle se rendit vite compte que non: _Elle reconnu aussi rapidement les signes, elle avait beau être jeune et être une Beta elle les avaient déjà vu sur d'autres personnes. _Mais elle voulait une confirmation "Est-ce que tu ressens quelque chose?"

Celui aux cheveux violet gémit et sa peau sembla s'enflammer, sa bouche s'assécha, sa vision devint brumeuse. Les sons lui parvinrent comme de loin, comme dans du coton. Un goût de sang sur sa langue lui fit comprendre que ses crocs étaient apparus. "...chaud." articula-t-il, suffoquant alors que sa peau brûlante devenait de plus en plus moite. Sa vision devint légèrement trouble et sa respiration se précipita, comme les battements de son cœur.

Rita jura "Zut, c'est vraiment une période de chaleur et une violente en plus, manquait plus que ça!" Elle regarda autour d'eux "Le chien, prépare toi à le défendre" Repede jappa et se hérissa, grondant à la ronde. La mage siffla "Le premier qui approche se prendra une boule de feu dans la tronche, pigé?" Des étincelles rouges crépitèrent autour de ses doigts; et deux personnes qui s'étaient approchés reculèrent rapidement.

_Non mais sans blague!_

_Ils se prenaient pour qui exactement?_

Yuri suffoquait, il avait de plus en plus chaud, ses sens étaient soudain submergés de sensation. Il se sentait poisseux, sa peau était déjà couverte de sueur. Ses vêtements lui collait au corps, surtout au niveau du bas-ventre. Il déglutit, et tenta de bouger mais ses jambes le lâchèrent une nouvelle fois. "...F..." Un visage passa dans son esprit. _Des yeux bleus, des cheveux blonds._ "Flynn" Sa voix n'était qu"un geignement, pitoyable et faible. _Il avait besoin de Flynn. Maintenant, tout de suite. __Où était-il? Pourquoi le laissait-il tout seul dans un moment pareil? __Où était son compagnon? _ Son esprit fracassé n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à cette sensation d'avoir été abandonné par son alpha. Sa nuque le brûla au niveau de la trace de la morsure._ Besoin d'aide, besoin de Flynn..._

Mais une voix leurs parvint "Laissez moi passer. Et les alphas; vous circulez!" LeBlanc s'approcha en courant "Bon sang, ça n'arrive qu'à lui ma parole!" Il se retourna vers ses subordonnés "allez chercher le lieutenant Scifo! Dites lui que son compagnon à besoin de lui! En fait non, dites lui plutôt de venir seul et rapidement car Yuri Lowell est souffrant! Inutile de crier leur lien sur les toits, respectez leur vie privée ou le capitaine ne vous ratera pas quand il reviendra!" Ils hochèrent la tête et partirent en courant pour transmettre le message. Le chevalier s'approcha et aida le jeune oméga à se lever "Je t'aide à retourner à l'auberge Lowell, ou tu vas te faire agresser! Et le lieutenant piquera une crise monumentale si ça arrive.

\- J'aimerais les voir essayer de profiter de la situation" gronda Rita, leurs emboîtant le pas. La jeune Beta était terriblement brutale et autoritaire si on la cherchait ou si en s'en prenait au groupe. Elle était même impressionnante. "Je les brûlerais vif avant qu'ils le puissent même le frôler!

\- Évitez d'agresser les gens ou de les mettre en feu, jeune fille. C'est un crime.

\- Légitime Défense d'un ami oméga. J'ai le droit!" Siffla-t-il, menaçante mais assez forcement pour que les gens alentour l'entende "Je n'aurais aucun regret à attaquer!"

_Après cette réplique grondée avec une menace terrible, personne ne resta sur leur chemin._

* * *

Une fois dans l'auberge, la femme (oméga) de l'aubergiste (horrifiée par ce qu'elle sentit) leurs ouvrit la porte d'une chambre spéciale pour ce genre de situation. Avec un véritable nid de coussins et de couvertures, semblant extrêmement confortable. Yuri s'écroula dans un couinement pitoyable "Flynn" sanglota-t-il désespérément, se sentant horriblement seul, ressentant un terrible vide en lui au point qu'il en délirait. Mais se sentant aussi terriblement mal, des douleurs le parcourant au niveau du ventre alors que sa peau semblait brûler. Il avait tellement chaud, et commençait à délirer. Les voix résonnaient au dessus mais il ne comprenait rien.

Il ne sut combien de temps passa mais à un moment, une personne qu'il ne reconnaissait pas lui toucha la front et murmura "C'est violent. Ca ressemble à une crise provoquée par un abus de suppressants. J'ai déjà vu des cas comme ça, ça arrive souvent dans l'empire.

\- Je sais, son alpha va arriver." répondit quelqu'un qu'il connaissait mais il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir pour mettre un visage et un nom dessus._ il n'arrivait pas à arrêter de penser à Flynn_. "Il devrait être là d'ici quelques minutes. Je l'ai envoyé chercher, il doit être sur le chemin.

\- Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-il...

\- Je n'en sais rien! Je ne connais pas ses habitudes."

Quelqu'un parla et encore une fois, il sentit qu'il aurait du savoir** qui** prononçait ces mots car il sentait qu'il connaissait cette voix mais n'en était incapable, comme enfoncé dans du coton "Moi je sais qu'il prends trop de suppressants, il me l'a plus ou moins avoué. Mais je ne sais pas de quand date les dernières...bref...Je lui ai dis qu'il ne devais pas se bourrer autant de supressants, et je ne dois pas être la première à le lui avoir dit. Et je crois qu'il ne m'a pas écouté. Il trouvait toujours des prétextes. Soit qu'on était loin des villes, soit qu'il refusait d'être proche d'un alpha inconnu dans une telle situation.

\- Bon il n'y a pas le choix, il n'a aucune solution autre pour se sentir mieux maintenant. Passez moi la théière" Le brun gémit quand il fut retourné sur le dos et relevé, comme une poupée de chiffon, trop mou pour rester assit seul. "Bois ça!" entendit-il, c'était cette voix féminine qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais il obéit, avalant le liquide tiède. Il s'effondra dans les coussins, haletant. Son esprit fracassé par le besoin, par le manque de son alpha "Maintenant sois patient, ton compagnon arrive!"

Rita ressortit, énervée, faisant signe à Estelle et Karol, qui la regardaient depuis l'escalier de ne pas bouger et les rejoignit d'un pas rapide "J'arrive, un instant! Retournez dans la chambre! C'est presque réglé!

\- Mais Yuri, a-t-il besoin...d'aide? De soins? Je peux...

\- Il n'a pas besoin de ton aide, il a besoin d'un alpha! Je n'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin je crois, même si tu es une beta hein?" Elle n'allait pas dire que ce chevalier était le compagnon de Yuri (_elle l'avait comprit en entendant ce Leblanc parler, ainsi qu'en observant leur attitude l'un envers l'autre_), c'était sa vie privé et si la princesse n'était pas au courant, ce n'était pas à elle de le lui dire. Elle n'était pas une commère. _Pas comme ça en tout cas!_

Estelle rougit comme une tomate en comprenant. "Alors...Flynn...va venir pour...

\- Oui l'autre chevalier est son ami, et un alpha, c'est la meilleur personne pour l'aider. La seule en qui il ait assez confiance pour ça je pense, surtout qu'il ne semble plus en état de donner son accord ou son avis. Bref remontez dans la chambre, c'est assez humiliant comme ça pour Yuri. Il n'a pas besoin qu'on regarde plus les gens parler de lui et décider ce qu'il n'est pas en état de décider. Je vous rejoins dans dix minutes." Ils obéirent, suivis par Repede. Rita se massa les tempes "Bon sang, j'suis pas un chaperon!" Elle retourna vers le comptoir, et attendit que le blond arrive, ce qui ne tarda pas, heureusement.

_Les jours à venir n'allaient pas être si reposants que ça pour Yuri._

_Au moins il ne pouvait aller que mieux._

_C'était le plus important._

* * *

Flynn arriva dans l'entrée quelques minutes plus tard, terriblement inquiet, suivit par les deux chevaliers qui étaient épuisés de leur course. Il se précipita vers le soldat le plus âgé. Il semblait paniquer : "Que se passe-t-il avec Yuri, Leblanc? Vos hommes m'ont dit que...qu'il avait besoin d'aide? Qu'il était souffrant.

\- Il est en chaleur!" fit abruptement l'adolescence, appuyé au comptoir._ Droit au but, pas le temps de prendre de gants_. Les deux zouaves avaient peut-être évités de dire crûment les choses en public mais elle n'allait pas être douce en petit comité. "Je pense que vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire hein monsieur l'alpha?! Vous vous êtes liés à lui après tout, d'après ce que j'ai compris alors assumez un peu.

\- ..Q...quoi?" Virant à l'écarlate, le jeune homme se figea. _Visiblement il n'avait jamais rien fait à ce niveau là lui non plus._ Il n'avait jamais pensé que son ami ait besoin de lui pour ça, les médicaments ayant toujours parfaitement marché. "Comment est-ce arrivé? A-t-il oublié son traitement? N'avait-il plus d'argent pour en acheter?!"

Rita grogna. _Ho bon sang, ils n'étaient pas aidés. _"Et c'est une violente crise! A ce niveau un suppressant, même à forte dose, ne fonctionnera pas! Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire dans ce cas ou vous êtes trop puceau pour ça?"

Le blond rougit_. Il n'avait jamais pensé à ça. Il pensait que les produits en question marcheraient._ Il commençait à comprendre ce que Hanks avait voulu dire quand il les avait appelé naïfs et inconscients, leurs avait dit que le lien entre eux ne pourraient jamais rester chaste, qu'importe ce qu'ils prétendaient tout les deux "Je...

\- Buvez ça!" LeBlanc lui tendit un verre "C'est la femme de l'aubergiste qui l'a préparez, c'est pour éviter les conséquences à l'aide que vous devez maintenant lui apporter. Lowell en prendra une autre dose quand ça sera fini, par précaution vu la violence de ce qu'il vit

\- Les consé..." Flynn eut l'impression de son visage prenait feu. Des images passaient dans son esprit, nées de son imagination, peut-être même de fantasmes cachés qu'il n'aurait jamais admis de lui-même: "Mais..."

Le soldat plus âgé haussa un sourcil "Et arrêtez de rougir autant, ce n'est pas le moment de paniquer! Il délire tellement qu'il n'est plus conscient de ce qui se passe ou de qui l'entoure et il pleure littéralement votre nom! Si vous ne faites rien, il va être comment ça pendant plusieurs jours et ce n'est même pas certains que ça passe tout seul, je n'ai pas besoin de vous expliquer ce que vous devez faire non? Vous avez forgé un lien, vous devez assumer. Vous êtes si timide que ça?

\- Il a prit trop de médicaments?

\- Bon dieu, vous y connaissez rien en fait? Il a trop bloqué ses chaleurs apparemment, maintenant il a une crise grave" s'exclama Rita; alors que Leblanc aurait voulu disparaître dans le sol. "Vous allez devoir tout les deux assumer! Maintenant et dans le futur aussi"

_Il ne se souvenait même pas de quand étaient les dernières._

_Il aurait du penser que ça poserait des soucis._

Il fut poussé dans la pièce et la porte claqua derrière lui. Immédiatement une odeur merveilleuse lui parvint, et son instinct réagit aussitôt, ses yeux s'affinant, et ses crocs sortant. "Yu...Yuri?" Articula-t-il avec difficulté, luttant pour maintenir sa raison en un seul morceau. Il ne voulait pas perdre le fil et céder à son envie, pas tout de suite, il voulait d'abord voir son état. Il tomba à genoux près du nid, caressant les cheveux soyeux de l'oméga qui ouvrit les yeux, la pupilles de ceux-ci étant tout aussi fendues et brumeuses. Ses mèches violettes collaient à la peau humide de sueur et brûlante, ses crocs avaient fait saigné ses lèvres.

_Il n'y avait aucune autre possibilité pour eux de régler ça. __Il allait devoir... __Son instinct fit remonter un grondement le long de sa gorge. __"Il est à moi..." fut la pensée fugace qui le submergea. Puis il secoua la tête pour se reprendre. _La culpabilité lui tordit le ventre. Non seulement c'était _**son**_ idée qui le forçait au final à faire ça mais aussi parce que Yuri n'était pas en état de donner son accord. "Tu...

\- Flynn" Une main faible se referma sur son poignet et son esprit commença à sombrer dans le brouillard brûlant, sans doute le même qui occultait l'esprit de son oméga. Yuri le fixa avec désespoir. "Besoin...de toi! S'il te plait! S'il te plaît!"

L'odeur devint plus forte, plus enivrante...et l'esprit du soldat bascula. Une chaleur brûlante naquit dans ses reins alors que sa nature répondait à ce qu'il sentait: son rut se réveillait. Il avait besoin de son oméga. Il le voulait, il était à lui...à lui seul. La dernière chose consciente qu'il réalisa à ce moment fut son empressement à retirer son uniforme et son armure et à les jeter dans un coin. La suite fut une tourbillon brûlant de désir, de chaleur et de plaisir.

* * *

Ce fut plusieurs heures plus tard que sa conscience reprit le dessus sur son instinct, pendant un moment. Il se sentit coupable d'avoir forcé Yuri qui n'était plus en état de dire oui ou non mais il n'avait pas le choix. Le corps de l'oméga était blotti dans ses bras, son visage avaient les joues rosés de plaisir, à moitié endormi, émettant un petit ronronnement de contentement.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement, leur pupilles sombre se rivant sur le blond alors que la raison y revenait "Hum...Flynn?"

L'alpha lui caressa les cheveux, les écartant de son front et lui demanda avec sollicitude "Ca va? Je ne t'ai pas fait mal?

\- Fatigué." marmonna l'autre, épuisé et les muscles engourdis. _Pas étonnant vu tout ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Et il avait mal partout. _Il se redressa un peu, retombant pitoyablement sur les couvertures. "Je déteste ces moments.

\- Tu penses que c'est fini?" Sa voix douce était pleine d'inquiétude et de chaleur "Tu as besoin de quelque chose? Nourriture ou eau? Je peux t'aider à aller prendre une douche, ça te rafraîchira aussi."

Un faible sourire épuisé sur le visage rosie de l'oméga aux cheveux violets. "J'ai soif. Et j'ai mal à la gorge".

_Probablement parce qu'il n'avait pas été silencieux dans les précédentes heures._

Flynn se redressa, attrapa la cruche et versa de l'eau dans un verre sur la petite table près du "lit". Puis il le tendit à son amant qui le prit, buvant avidement le liquide rafraîchissant. "J'ai les jambes trop engourdis pour me lever!

\- Je pourrais te porter ~ Et ça te fera du bien, ça te rafraîchira."

L'autre roula sur le ventre, s'appuya sur ses genoux. Et il se leva, vacillant, soutenu par le blond. La douche fut rapide, mais fraîche, et Yuri émit un petit gémissement de contentement en se laissant retomber dans les coussins du "nid", se sentant un peu mieux. "Merci,

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je t'ai aidé comme je l'ai pu!" Il s'assit près de lui, avant de boire un verre d'eau lui-même. "Comment te sens-tu physiquement? Penses-tu que tes chaleurs sont finis?

\- J'ai encore chaud donc je pense que ça n'est pas encore tout à fait fini. Je suis juste conscient maintenant!" Il prit quelques inspirations, son bas-ventre redevenant douloureux et brûlant "Désolé Flynn.

_Ce qui voulait dire qu'ils allaient devoir encore le faire..._

L'autre sourit doucement et secoua la tête, rassurant "Ne t'excuses pas. Ce n'est pas ta faute."

Il se passa un moment avant que Yuri, sous le coup d'une vague de chaleur, ne lui saisisse les bras. "S'il te plait...Je vais devenir dingue.

\- Comparé à plus tôt, tu sembles très sain d'esprit ~"

* * *

"Yuri?" Une main se posa sur son épaule et le secoua doucement "Yuri? Réveilles-toi?!"

La voix qui parvint de loin et il émergea du sommeil. Il ouvrit les yeux. Ses pensées étaient brumeuses, et embrouillées. Il avait mal dans le bas du dos, ainsi qu'au niveau des hanches. Ses jambes et ses bras étaient lourds, et il sentait que sa peau était poisseuse. "...Ou..." Il cligna des yeux et se tourna vers Flynn qui vêtu uniquement de sa chemise, les cheveux humides, et qui le regardait avec sa douce sollicitude habituelle. D'une voix rauque il balbutia "Flynn?

\- Tu vas bien? C'est fini?

\- O..Oui...On a..." Il se redressa en position assise, se passant la main dans les cheveux. Il ne termina pas sa phrase car la situation était évidente. "...Ho.

\- Oui. Je suis désolé. Tes chaleurs étaient si violentes que c'était la seule solution. Ils ont dit que ça ne serait probablement pas passé tout seul, à cause des médicaments que...tu as trop pris." Lui-même avait un peu abusé des médicaments contre les ruts, mais..."Remarque je suis comme toi, moi aussi j'en ai trop pris pour mes ruts. Je suis aussi coupable que toi. J'ai perdu la tête en sentant ton odeur dans un tel moment.

\- Je vois. On m'a dit plusieurs fois qu'à avaler trop de cachets aurait des effets un jour et que ça me reviendrait dans la figure.

\- Je suis désolé, le lien a probablement empiré les choses. Pour nous deux.

\- Au moins je suis avec toi, pas avec un inconnu qui aurait profité de la situation." il se releva, sentant la gêne l'envahir alors qu'il sentait son corps humide et dénudé sous les yeux de son alpha qui détourna les siens par respect pour son intimité, même si ça ne servait plus à grand chose maintenant. Flynn ne bougea pas pendant tout le temps où Yuri prit sa douche. Quand il revint en terminant de mettre sa veste, il semblait soudainement embarrassé; se souvenant des traces de morsures un peu partout sur son corps.

L'alpha était habillé lui aussi et terminait de mettre ses bottes, il avait aussi rassemblé les draps et les housses en un tas dans un coin. Voyant Yuri revenir, il lui sourit à nouveau, bien qu'un peu embarrassé par la situation "Tu te sens mieux?

\- Oui merci Flynn et je suis vraiment désolé. Je me doute que on te t'a pas demandé ton avis.

\- Moi aussi. J'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à me passer de ton accord. Mais moi aussi je préfère avoir été celui réglant ça. Un inconnu aurait été pire pour toi et bien plus traumatisant, surtout à cause du lien entre nous.

\- Je suppose que je n'étais même plus en état de réfléchir. Ou d'avoir conscience de mon entourage?

\- Tu semble m'avoir reconnu juste à l'instinct. Et je n'ai eu que quelques minutes avant de perdre la tête moi-aussi.

\- Je m'en doute." Il attrapa ses bottes et les enfila, sautant d'un pied à l'autre. "Je suppose que si je diminue ou change les suppressants et si ils n'agissent plus aussi efficacement, ce genre de situation va se reproduire.

\- Probablement.

\- ...

\- Yuri, je ne te forcerais jamais. Tu me connais...

\- Tu m'as juste aidé, je ne te fais aucun reproche. Je préfère que ça soit toi si ça se reproduit, car toi au moins tu me respecte."

Flynn, gêné par l'accord implicite dans ces paroles, la permission de l'aider une prochaine fois, attrapa une cruche sur une petite table et remplit un verre, versant une poudre dans le liquide et mélangeant. Avant de le tendre à Yuri "Bois ça, c'est pour être sûr qu'il n'y ait aucune conséquences.

\- Merci." Il but rapidement, et soupira "Combien de temps ça a duré?

\- Trois jours. Ca s'est arrêté hier dans la soirée et tu as dormi comme une souche ensuite, jusqu'à ce matin." il sourit malicieusement "Tu étais presque mignon à la fin, tu ronronnais comme un chat heureux dans mes bras. Et même avant, entre deux vagues.

\- Très drôle." Mais il n'était pas vraiment fâché, perturbé par la chaleur dans sa poitrine. Perturbé par ce qu'il ressentait. Et par un étrange regret qu'il ne comprenait pas. "Tu ne vas pas avoir d'ennuis?

\- Non Ioder voulait aller voir le Don, et il n'ira pas sans moi. Et il a probablement comprit en ne me voyant pas revenir, on ne peut rien contre ce genre de situation."


	8. OS-8: Troubles

**_Disclaimer: _**Tales of Vesperia n'est pas à moi, je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages *hohoho*

**_Personnages:_** Tous les personnages.

**_Couples:_** Fluri, Ristelle

**_Rating: _**M

**_Genres:_** Je crois qu'on aura tout les genres dans ce recueil d'OS, mais l'un des principaux est l'omegaverse.

_**Note**: _Ceci est plus une série de OS suivant l'histoire de Tales of Vesperia depuis la fin de Frist Strike jusqu'au post-jeu. Le couple majoritaire est Fluri, même si leur relation sera platonique pour eux (même si leurs sentiments seront évidents pour les autres) dans la plupart des OS. (y a qu'eux pour appeler ça platonique mais bon) J'écris cette série car j'en ai marre de voir les omegaverses limité au sexe et au R-18. Je veux travailler le monde, les sentiments et tout le reste.

_**Note 2: **_Certains OS seront longs, d'autres courts. Peut-être que je respecterais un ordre chronologiques ou peut-être pas... En même temps on a une fonctionnalité pour ranger les chapitres alors peu importe non?

* * *

**OS-8: Troubles**

* * *

Ils étaient arrivés à Dahngrest. La grande ville des guildes avaient une atmosphère différente de Zaphias. Il n'y avait pas cette tension qu'on sentait parfois dans les rues des grandes cités de l'Empire. Ils avaient croisés des alphas, des betas et omégas. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations, quelques soit sa caste. Des odeurs de nourritures, sucrées ou salées, flottaient dans l'air. Des échoppes étaient ouvertes ici et là, vendant des produits divers et variés, comme des étoffes, de la vaisselle ou des épices, mais aussi des armes, des armures ou des accessoires, ou encore des objets utiles en combats. Des gens en armures semblaient patrouiller dans les rues. Ils s'agissaient d'une guilde dont l'occupation étaient surtout la protection de la ville et de ses citoyens ou encore le respect des lois de l'Union.

Yuri sentit quelques regards sur lui, mais personne ne vint près de lui, comme respectant son espace. Il posa la question à Karol, l'air de rien et l'enfant répondit "Aborder un oméga inconnu dans la rue n'est pas correct. L'Union met un point d'honneur à respecter chacun. Donc on a des règles sur les façon de traiter les uns et les autres.

\- Les gens penseraient que l'alpha a des arrières pensées? Surtout si il ne connait pas l'oméga?

\- Oui. A cause de ça, il y a des codes à respecter." Il lui sourit "Ne t'en fais pas, personne ne va t'ennuyer!"

L'épéiste roula des yeux "Je n'ai pas peur, j'ai juste eu ma dose à la capitale." Même si il avait eu la paix depuis la morsure, trois ans plus tôt, il se souvenait de son adolescence et des quelques agressions qui l'avaient laissé avec des égratignures et une bonne frayeur. Et qui avaient parfois laissé Flynn blessé et furieux. Il détestait quand ça arrivait et ça le faisait se sentir coupable, ou se sentir comme un fardeau pour son meilleur ami qui le protégeait toujours plus. "Donc c'est reposant de voir que ici, c'est différent et que j'aurais la paix.

\- Tu aurais le droit de cogner si tes frontières personnelles n'étaient pas respectées. Les guildes acceptent totalement la légitime défense quand elle est justifiée. Surtout dans ce genre de cas.

\- Parfait." fit le plus vieux en faisant craquer des doigts. "Je ne m'en priverais pas."

Le plus jeune eut un rire nerveux, espérant que personne ne vienne harceler son nouvel ami. Car ça ne lui donnerait pas une bonne image de la ville. Et lui voulait lui montrer à quel point la vie était meilleure ici. Pour les omégas comme lui.

* * *

Ils mirent un peu de temps à avancer dans les rues. En effet, Rita et Estelle visitèrent les différentes échoppes vendant des livres, bijoux et blastias. Yuri en profita pour acheter des petits gâteaux qu'il partagea avec l'enfant qui semblait un peu déprimé pour quelque raison. Probablement en rapport avec quelques personnes croisées dans la rue et qui avaient eu des mots durs envers le plus jeune du groupe.

L'enfant admit, shootant dans un petit caillou "J'ai parfois été chassé des guildes parce que je suis un trouillard.

\- Tu as douze ans. C'était à eux de prendre soin de toi. Ils n'avaient pas à te punir pour avoir eu peur! Ils ne te méritent pas dans ce cas. Et...

\- ...Et?

\- Je ne me battais pas comme ça à ton âge." Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec une attitude de grand frère "Je te trouve doué! Tu as un grand potentiel."

Karol eut un large sourire, soudain ravi du compliment et rougissant légèrement devant ces mots avant de demander avec enthousiasme "A quel âge as-tu affronté un monstre pour la première fois?

\- J'avais sept ans, presque huit. Et j'étais avec Flynn. Nous étions allés chercher de l'eau à la rivière avec les autres enfants du quartier inférieur. On n'avait pas encore de fontaine ou de blastia à l'époque.

\- Ha. tu as du avoir peur.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'avoir peur." admit-il, se frottant la nuque "Mais ça fait longtemps après tout. Ma mémoire est un peu floue."Il avait surement été effrayé mais il ne s'en souvenait pas. "Je pensais surtout à protéger les autres, et Flynn était pareil je pense. On s'est fait passé un savon par sa mère et par Hanks en revenant!"

Comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Flynn, sa nuque le brûlait légèrement et son cœur battait plus fortement. _Des flash passaient derrière ses yeux. Un regard bleus doux et inquiet, une main lui caressant la joue avec tendresse, des lèvres sur son front, la chaleur d'un corps contre le sien, le torse dénudé au dessus de lui et_...Il se passa la main sur le visage, sentant ses joues le brûler. Il aurait aimé ne pas se souvenir du tout, plutôt qu'avoir ces brides de mémoires. Son corps semblait parfois détraqué. Parfois ses rêves n'étaient plus aussi...

..._étaient brûlants._

Il se réveillait parfois, mort de gêne et la peau brûlante et allait se laver à l'eau froide. Après l'épisode à Heliord, un guérisseur lui avait conseillé de ne plus prendre ses supressants habituels, lui donnant un substitut plus naturel mais moins efficace. Et l'avait prévenu que son corps allait se réajuster. il craignait la prochaine fois où...

_Il avait littéralement fuit Flynn._

_Probablement parce que ses pensées étaient confuses quand il le regardait._

"Yuri?

\- Ouais?

\- Je peux te poser une question un peu personnelle?

\- Tu viens de le faire non?

\- ...Flynn et toi vous avez la même odeur. Vous êtes..." Il ne l'avait pas remarqué durant les premières rencontres avec le jeune chevalier aux cheveux blonds. Mais c'était la dernière fois que ça l'avait frappé. Il pensait que c'était peut-être lié aux chaleurs mais..."ensembles?"

Yuri baissa la tête, hésitant à partager sa vie privée. "Tu l'as senti?" C'était presque un aveu mais il n'aimait pas partager ou discuter de choses qui le troublaient en ce moment. Et y penser lui faisait se souvenir de beaucoup de moments, dont un...qui était assez intense émotionnellement. _La sensation de la bouche sur sa nuque. Un souffle brûlant sur sa peau. Un petit rire quand il avait sursauté et quand des doigts avaient caressé sa peau pour le détendre. __La sensation des dents se refermant sur la glande. __La chaleur, les étincelles dans son esprit, ses sens comme plongés dans une brume cotonneuse. __Une odeur merveilleuse lui parvenant...le nom de son ami lui échappant dans un gémissement de plaisir qu'il n'avait pas pu retenir... _Il toussota et revint à la réalité "Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de ça...pas maintenant en tout cas. Depuis la dernière fois, je..."

Karol soupira, gêné d'avoir posé ce genre de question un peu trop invasive "Justement, je ne suis pas vraiment habitué parce que ça ne fait pas longtemps que je perçois les odeurs alors...Je n'étais pas sûr." il leva les mains "Si tu n'as pas envie d'en parler, tu n'es pas forcé."

_Il ne voulait pas mettre son nouvel ami (nouveau grand frère) mal à l'aise._

_Après tout, ça ne le regardait pas vraiment._

* * *

Ils passèrent la nuit à l'auberge. Yuri se sentait mieux. La ville des guildes était fraîche à cette époque de l'année. Et il avait enfin dormi confortablement. Descendant doucement l'escalier, demandant une tasse d'eau chaude dans laquelle il versa la poudre donnée par le guérisseur. Il mélangea le liquide et soupira. "Ce n'est pas aussi efficace qu'il disait. Je me demande jusqu'à quel point."

Il pensa à ce qu'ils devaient faire. Parler au Don. Déjà ils devraient faire ça. Mais une autre pensée le traversa. _Flynn allait venir à Dahngrest. Ils allaient se croiser sous peu. _Il se prit la tête dans les mains. "Je ne peux pas l'éviter, il a été forcé de m'aider. Il sera blessé si je fais en sorte de ne pas le voir." soupira-t-il, se massant les tempes avec fatigue. _Ils devaient parler et ne pas laisser la tension s'installer entre eux. __Leur relation avait changé. __Même si le blond l'avait juste aider à passer ses chaleurs. Lui ressentait un trouble qu'il devait mettre au clair._

Une voix retentit derrière lui "Tu es déjà réveillé Yuri?" La jeune fille s'approcha "L'aube est à peine levée pourtant. J'étais nerveuse à cause de la future rencontre avec le Don mais pourquoi es-tu déjà levé?"

Il sursauta et se tourna vers Estelle "Ha oui, désolé. J'ai des problèmes de sommeil depuis deux ou trois jours."

Elle eut un geste de la main "Ne t'excuse pas. Tu vas bien? Tu semble un peu dans la lune depuis...

\- S'il te plaît, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler." il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'en discuter "Je crois que c'était assez humiliant pour Flynn et moi. Nous n'avons pas vraiment besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un d'autre. On réglera ça ensemble la prochaine fois...si il veut en parler.

\- Je comprend, excuses-moi. que vas-tu faire maintenant que tu as changé de supressants?

\- Espérer que celui-là marche.

\- Et si il ne marche pas?"

Il déglutit, inquiet de devoir vivre ces épisodes humiliants régulièrement "Je crois que je pourrais parfois déranger notre voyage. Et nous bloquer dans une ville ou un village pensant quelques jours."

_Il ne voulait pas parler de Flynn qui serait surement forcé de l'aider encore une fois._

_Ce lien obligeait le blond à lui venir en aide dans ce genre de situation._

_Cela le gênait et faisait naître en lui des sentiments complexes._

"Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu fais tellement pour le groupe, tu ne nous ennuieras pas!" elle secoua la tête, un doux sourire aux lèvres avant de dire, avec chaleur "personne dans le groupe ne te blâmera! Ce n'est pas parce que Rita et moi nous sommes des betas que nous ne pouvons pas comprendre.

\- Je sais. J'en suis conscient.

\- Tu n'es pas un poids et tu ne le seras jamais, d'accord? On s'en fiche que tu sois un oméga! Et si quelqu'un s'en prend à toi, si tu ne peux pas te débarrasser de lui, on le fera! Rita a plein de nouveau sorts à tester, d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit. Et Ioder m'a souvent dit qu'il allait changer l'empire si il devenait empereur, il fera tant de réformes que la vie deviendra bien meilleur pour tout le monde. En attendant, ne t'en fais pas, tu n'es pas seul!

\- Oui." Il hésita à parler de ce qui le torturait, ne voulant pas s'ouvrir ou avouer ses troubles,ses faiblesses, et ses angoisses. _Il le savait, mais parfois il pensait si négativement de lui-même, allant jusqu'à pense que Flynn était trop parfait pour avoir quelqu'un comme lui dans ses connaissances. __Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le suivre, de le soutenir, de l'admirer...__et de sentir une sourde émotion, de l'agressivité, envers cette Sodia, cette oméga qui était un peu trop proche du blond. _Il eut un fragile sourire "Tout ira bien, ne t'en fais pas!" Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieur "Je suis habitué à ma nature et à ce qui y est lié!"

Soudain Estelle fronça les sourcils, demandant avec sérieux "Tu n'évites pas Flynn à cause de ce qui s'est passé hein?"

Gémissant de honte, soudain forcé de repenser à ces flash qui passaient et repassaient dans son esprit, Yuri murmura, gêné, enfouissant la tête dans ses mains "_Estelle_! Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça! Pas avec toi.

\- Ce n'est pas la solution." Elle lui posta une douce main sur son poignet "Vous devriez parler! Tous les deux! Je comprend que tu ne veuille pas échanger avec moi mais...

\- Je sais! On a parlé! C'est juste que..." Il ne sut pas comment finir sa phrase ou expliquer ses doutes à la jeune princesse qui ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que c'était d'être un oméga ou même un alpha. _C'est juste que je me souviens de certains moments entre nous quand je le regarde. __Et je me sens terriblement confus! __Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens. _Il se racla la gorge, buvant ensuite son verre d'une traite avant de soupirer, d'avouer d'un ton misérable "Je me sens un peu perdu, il a été forcé de franchir une ligne pour m'aider et je sens un peu gêné en sa présence!"

\- Ca le blessera si tu continue." elle semblait compatissante mais un peu sévère en même temps. "Il tient beaucoup à toi, vu comme il aime parler de toi et qu'il a ce regard particulier et ce sourire quand il en parle.

\- Je sais!"_ Il le savait surement encore plus qu'elle, il connaissait les petites habitudes de son ami de façon bien plus importantes_. "Il devrait venir d'un jour à l'autre, Ioder veut parler avec le Don après tout. Et il doit donc lui remettre une lettre!"

_Il allait falloir qu'ils parlent._

_Lui non plus ne voulait pas que la situation reste bloquée._


	9. OS-9: Cellule

**_Disclaimer: _**Tales of Vesperia n'est pas à moi, je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages *hohoho*

**_Personnages:_** Tous les personnages.

**_Couples:_** Fluri, Ristelle

**_Rating: _**M

**_Genres:_** Je crois qu'on aura tout les genres dans ce recueil d'OS, mais l'un des principaux est l'omegaverse.

_**Note**: _Ceci est plus une série de OS suivant l'histoire de Tales of Vesperia depuis la fin de Frist Strike jusqu'au post-jeu. Le couple majoritaire est Fluri, même si leur relation sera platonique pour eux (même si leurs sentiments seront évidents pour les autres) dans la plupart des OS. (y a qu'eux pour appeler ça platonique mais bon) J'écris cette série car j'en ai marre de voir les omegaverses limité au sexe et au R-18. Je veux travailler le monde, les sentiments et tout le reste.

_**Note 2: **_Certains OS seront longs, d'autres courts. Peut-être que je respecterais un ordre chronologiques ou peut-être pas... En même temps on a une fonctionnalité pour ranger les chapitres alors peu importe non?

* * *

**OS**

* * *

Il devait bien admettre que voir Flynn à travers des barreaux n'étaient pas l'idéal. Bien que ça soit drôle que leurs positions aient changé pour une fois._ Combien de fois avait-il vu l'alpha à l'extérieur de sa cellule, le regardant avec exaspération?_ Yuri avait surprit de nombreux regards sur lui après l'arrivée de Flynn dans la ville. Il se doutait de la raison, ils avaient la même odeur, ils étaient "ensembles" même si pour eux ce n'était que de la poudre aux yeux. Il était à peine étonné qu'on l'ait laissé entrer dans la prison de l'Union.

"Flynn?" Il s'arrêta devant la cellule. Et demanda d'une voix calme, un peu moqueuse, mais avec de l'inquiétude dans les yeux "Tout va bien?"

_Il semblait épuisé. Probablement à cause des derniers événements. __Mais aussi en colère. A cause de ce qui venait de se produire. __Il comprenait bien pourquoi, lui-même se sentait énervé par la situation._

L'autre, appuyé contre les barreaux lança, d'une voix moqueuse et résignée "Vas-y rigole! Je parie que tu en meurs d'envie!" avant de pousser un profond soupir en se massant les tempes, l'air abattu "Je le mérite vu ce qui vient de se passer non?"

S'asseyant à même le sol, dos à la porte, l'oméga rit doucement "J'en ai bien envie, en effet, mais tu sembles un peu trop énervé. Ce que je comprend vu ce qui vient de se passer. ~

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?

\- Ton odeur devient plus épicée quand tu te fâche. Même si tu ne le montre pas. C'est facile de connaître ton humeur généralement" Il posa son épée par terre, ramenant ses jambes contre lui. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son ami, vérifiant qu'il n'était pas blessé. _Il ne pardonnerait pas aux gardes de Don si Flynn avait des blessures. _

Le blond ricana, regardant par dessus son épaule "Ha je ne peux rien te cacher Yuri. Moi aussi je peux savoir quand tes émotions changent." Il eut un doux sourire, son corps se détendant un peu "Je ne suis pas si énervé, si ce n'est contre moi-même.

\- Tu n'as pas été blessé? La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu combattais des monstres ayant attaqué la ville. Des monstres qui semblaient un peu enragés d'ailleurs."

_Sa nature d'oméga le faisait s'inquiéter un peu trop par moment. _

_Surtout quand ça concernait Flynn._

_Ca commençait d'ailleurs à le faire avec Karol et Rita aussi._

_Comme si il avait un instinct protecteur envers "sa famille"._

Le chevalier soupira, et secoua la tête. "Ce n'est pas la chasse aux monstres qui me blesserait. Ce n'était pas si grave. Et je l'ai déjà fait." Il se passa la main dans les cheveux avant de se laisser aller contre les barreaux "...ne t'en fais pas. Je vais bien.

\- Je parle des gens des guildes. Ils ne t'ont pas brutalisé? Vu comme ils détestent les chevaliers et vu la lettre que tu as si intelligemment donné au Don. Je me suis demandé si ils ne t'avaient pas tabassé. Ce ne serait pas étonnant vu la situation.

\- Non. Ils m'ont juste jeté dans cette cellule." Il eut un profond soupir, épuisé par la situation "Et avant que tu me demande, non je ne savais rien de cette lettre. Et ce n'était pas l'écriture du prince Ioder! J'ai du être victime d'un échange. Je suis un idiot pour être tombé dans un tel panneau."

_Il n'avait pas pu lire la lettre qui était scellée._

_Mais...ces criminels avaient même imité à la perfection le sceau impérial de Ioder._

Yuri eut un petit rire, regardant son ami dans les yeux "Ca m'étonne de toi. Te faire avoir comme ça.

\- Ne m'en parle pas. Et maintenant il va y avoir la guerre entre l'Empire et l'Union. J'ai échoué. Et ma faute va mener à des centaines de morts!" Il se sentait furieux et déprimé par cette pensée. _Dire que c'était de SA faute. Si il avait été plus prudent._..."Dire que j'amenais une lettre de paix et que ça va finir en bain de sang.

\- Probablement, le Don semblait très en colère. Il n'a même pas écouté Estelle. Il ne semblait pas d'humeur à être calmé.

\- C'est ma faute!" Il se prit la tête dans les mains "Le prince avait confiance en moi et j'ai...tout raté."

L'oméga ouvrit la porte d'un coup d'épée. "alors va y et répare ce que tu as causé, je vais prendre ta place. Et accepter tout châtiment qu'ils pensaient te faire subir.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser être tué à ma place." il posa la main sur la joue de son ami, écartant les cheveux soyeux, faisant trembler légèrement Yuri. "Je ne peux pas te laisser souffrir pour moi.

\- ...Alors je te fais confiance pour revenir à temps." Il prit la main du blond et la baissa, l'éloignant de sa peau. "Va-y."

Flynn soupira, les épaules affaissées. "Très bien. Mais fais attention à toi, s'il te plaît.

\- C'est à moi de dire ça. C'est toi qui va prendre des risques." Il sourit, encourageant et fier "Allez monsieur le chevalier, allez sauver le monde avant que le sang ne soit versé!"

_On parlera plus tard._

_Quand tout sera réglé._


	10. OS-10: Barbos

**_Disclaimer: _**Tales of Vesperia n'est pas à moi, je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages *hohoho*

**_Personnages:_** Tous les personnages.

**_Couples:_** Fluri, Ristelle

**_Rating: _**M

**_Genres:_** Je crois qu'on aura tout les genres dans ce recueil d'OS, mais l'un des principaux est l'omegaverse.

_**Note**: _Ceci est plus une série de OS suivant l'histoire de Tales of Vesperia depuis la fin de Frist Strike jusqu'au post-jeu. Le couple majoritaire est Fluri, même si leur relation sera platonique pour eux (même si leurs sentiments seront évidents pour les autres) dans la plupart des OS. (y a qu'eux pour appeler ça platonique mais bon) J'écris cette série car j'en ai marre de voir les omegaverses limité au sexe et au R-18. Je veux travailler le monde, les sentiments et tout le reste.

_**Note 2: **_Certains OS seront longs, d'autres courts. Peut-être que je respecterais un ordre chronologiques ou peut-être pas... En même temps on a une fonctionnalité pour ranger les chapitres alors peu importe non?

* * *

**OS-10: Barbos**

* * *

Il n'y avait que lui pour se faire capturer dans un moment pareil. Flynn allait se moquer de lui, ou être furieux, peut-être les deux. Il avait toujours détesté qu'il prenne des risques, depuis leur enfance, même pour aider, même pour améliorer les choses. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il se faisait capturer. Ca lui apprendrait à faire le malin. Il lutta contre la prise sur ses bras alors que le "pirate" s'approchait de lui, immense et imposant, son odeur de poudre le prenant à la gorge. Un alpha. Il grimaça. Ce type puait pour lui et pour ses sens.

"Ho quelle bonne surprise. Un magnifique oméga!" Il attrapa le menton de Yuri, ses doigts tâchés de rouge s'enfonçant sans pitié dans sa chair. Laissant une traînée de sang sur la peau pâle. Avant d'empoigner ses cheveux et de tirer sa tête en avant pour dévoiler sa nuque "Ha quel dommage ~ Il a été mordu!" Il relâcha la poignée de mèches violettes "Je ne pourrais pas en tirer un très bon prix dans un bordel de ma connaissance.

\- Yaeger paye de belles sommes pour des omégas de qualités chef." rappela un de ses hommes, un des trois qui maintenaient le prisonnier. "Ca pourrait valoir le coup non? il est bien foutu mine de rien. Avec ses cheveux longs et son joli petit corps efféminé. Et ça gène pas certains acheteurs qu'ils soient mordus du moment qu'ils passent du bon temps, ça excite certains même! De voler un oméga qui est déjà à quelqu'un.

\- Ouais même dans l'empire, ce sont que des ventres et des chauffes-lits!" continua l'autre marin qui retenait le second bras de l'épéiste qui gronda sous ces paroles peu gratifiantes.

\- Je me demande si il est intact et si je dois l'entraîner un peu." murmura leur chef, pensivement "Un oméga rebelle qui ne sait pas plaire, ça pourrait ne pas rapporter gros, sauf à un pervers fanatique du dressage!" Il retira ses doigts, ricanant quand les dents claquèrent dans le vide. "Mais c'est que tu as ton petit caractère mon mignon. J'aime ça chez mes jouets. C'est plus amusant à casser. Et si tu es docile, tu seras plus prisé dans une vente!"

Le cavalier du dragon, immobilisé aussi eut un sifflement colérique. Barbos se tourna vers lui et lui arracha sa capuche, dévoilant une jeune femme aux cheveux violets "Et une krytienne alpha de toute beauté? Mais c'est mon jour de chance!"

_Il connaissait des gens qui aimeraient en avoir à leur service._

_Quelque soit ces services._

_Il aurait largement le choix de l'acheteur._

Elle eut l'air profondément ennuyée en le regardant, comme si il était dénué de tout intérêt. Et qu'elle n'était pas effrayée pour deux sous. Et qu'elle le voyait comme un cafard et qu'elle semblait se demander si cela valait le coup de salir sa chaussure pour l'écraser. Et elle ne prononça pas un mot. Elle savait surement qu'elle valait mieux que lui et que ça ne valait pas la peine de s'énerver. Un simple regard pouvait avoir plus d'impact que des mots. Elle en savait quelque chose, habituée à utiliser cela.

Il eut l'air furieux "Tu es très belle toi-aussi, je parie que des hommes seraient ravis de s'amuser avec toi." Il fronça les sourcils quand elle haussa les épaules, l'air peu impressionnée. "Et bien je vais chercher des acheteurs potentiels ou proposer des offres. Peut-être que certains de mes hommes pourront s'amuser avant la vente?

\- Fascinant." fut l'unique réponse narquoise de la combattante. "C'est à désespérer de la nature humaine. Dans cette guilde, vous semblez tous avoir le cerveau entre les jambes. " Yuri ricana. Visiblement son alliée du jour n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire, comme lui-même. Et la jeune femme lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de regarder l'homme qui se dressait devant elle. "Je me suis toujours demandé jusqu'où un humain pouvait aller et je suis impressionnée de voir que vous pouvez être aussi répugnant et incapable de vous servir de votre tête."

Barbos leva la main pour cogner sa prisonnière puis réalisa que c'était probablement ce qu'elle voulait en le provoquant, elle voulait le ridiculiser devant ses hommes en prouvant qu'il était incapable de garder son calme face à une petite provocation d'une prisonnière. "Enfermez-là! Je statuerais sur son cas plus tard!" Il se tourna vers Yuri, le saisissant par le col, approchant son visage de celui de l'oméga qui grimaça devant son haleine peu agréable à sentir. "Je m'amuserais avec toi dès que j'en aurais fini avec cela" Il montra le blastia près d'eux "Et quand j'en aurais terminé avec toi, tu seras habitué à ton nouveau travail pour lequel je te vendrais.

\- Je vais vous tuer si vous me touchez. Après vous avoir castré de mon épée!

\- Je suis mort de peur! Comme si un gamin d'à peine 20 ans comme toi pouvait me défier.

\- Croyez moi vous ne seriez pas le premier à me sous-estimer et à vous surestimer!

\- Tu chanteras vite une nouvelle chanson petite traînée." il repoussa brutalement Yuri dans les bras de ses geôliers "Demain je vérifierais ton corps. Et je m'offrirais du bon temps. Tu verras, j'ai plein de jouets et de petits produits à tester sur toi."

Le jeune oméga eut alors un petit rire et s'exclama "ho finalement je me suis probablement trompé, si je ne vous tue pas c'est mon alpha qui vous mettra en pièce pour m'avoir juste touché comme vous venez de le faire.

\- Ho je suis terrifié! Le bébé alpha va venir sauver son cher et tendre ~"

* * *

La cellule contenait déjà des gens. Des voyageurs qui s'étaient approchés trop près de la tour. De jeunes alphas enchaînés ou des omégas terrés dans un coin. Des bêtas de tout âges qui avaient été amené ici pour travailler comme des esclaves.

Yuri grogna. L'odeur de ce type était collé à sa peau. Ca le rendait malade (et Flynn allait piquer une crise si il sentait ça, il fallait qu'il se lave). Faisant les cent pas dans la pièce, il réfléchissait à un plan. Quand la jeune femme s'approcha de lui. Elle sentait la nature, le vent peut-être, une senteur apaisante et douce, comme un retour à la maison. Mais ça ne lui fit aucun effet particulier. Au moins elle sentait bon, et ça ne le rendait pas malade.

Elle lui tendit la main "Je m'appelle Judith et toi?

\- Yuri." Il était soulagé de parler à quelqu'un de civilisé. Dans cette tour, cela semblait se limiter aux occupants de cette pièce.

Elle hocha la tête "Tout va bien?

\- Oui."

Mis à part qu'il rêvait de se laver.

Et de supprimer cette odeur qui le rendait nauséeux.

"Il va falloir trouver un moment de sortir d'ici.

\- As-tu un plan?" Elle haussa un sourcils "Tu ne sembles pas du genre à renoncer" Elle sourit, jetant un coup d'oeil vers la porte, pensive "Ils ne sembles pas très intelligente, donc on doit pouvoir facilement les embrouiller?

\- Je préférais en effet fuir avant qu'ils n'organisent la vente dont ils parlaient." Il regarda autour de lui, serrant les dents en ressentant la peur et le désespoir ambiant dans cette pièce. Ces gens de tout âge apeurés, épuisés, résignés. Ces personnes qui étaient captives depuis parfois des mois ou des semaines, qui attendaient leur sort dans l'incertitude, qui pour certains étaient couverts de bleus ou de cicatrices. Ces personnes des trois castes, toutes enfermées et attendant un futur inconnu dans lequel ils n'avaient aucune possibilité d'agir ou de décider quoique ce soit. "Ce type a tout du sale pervers, je préférerais m'échapper avant qu'il mette ses menaces à exécution.

\- J'ai beaucoup aimé ta menace de le castrer à mort. Cela me donne envie de le faire aussi." Elle réfléchit, pensive "Penses-tu que les gens qui étaient avec toi te cherchent?

\- Probablement. Ils doivent être furieux que je sois parti tout seul comme ça.

\- Donc ils seront probablement là demain matin au pire, dans quelques heures au mieux.

\- Ca fait déjà au moins trois heures qu'on est là. Il doit faire nuit maintenant.

\- Donc ils ne tarderont pas. Cependant je préférerais sortir rapidement. Je m'inquiète pour mon ami.

\- Le dragon?

\- Oui. Ce n'est pas un simple monstre.

\- Je m'en doutais, il semble trop intelligent pour ça." admit le jeune oméga, haussant les épaules. "Mais on a plus urgent à faire.

\- En effet: sortir d'ici." Elle regarda la porte "Cela ne semble pas très solide mais c'est probablement bien gardé!"

Ils attendirent un peu et quand ils furent certains que le couloir était silencieux, ils se regardèrent. "Barbos doit toujours être là haut, tu as endommagé le blastia après tout.

\- Ca risque de prendre du temps de le réparer." Elle regarda autour d'elle. "Nous devons soit attirer le garde à l'intérieur et le maîtriser, soit défoncer la porte et donc le garde en même temps."

Yuri grogna, son poignet semblait bien nu sans son bracelet blastia. Il fallait qu'il le récupère, rapidement. "Je ne sais pas où ils gardent nos affaires.

\- Nos blastia et nos armes? Probablement pas loin de la cellule. J'ai cru les voir aller à l'autre bout de l'étage où nous sommes. Nous n'aurons pas à aller loin.

\- Je peux cogner jusque là, je sais me servir de mes poings." Et il avait aussi bien envie de tuer ce Barbos, autant pour la façon dont il l'avait touché et avait parlé de lui, comme si il n'était qu'une poupée, mais aussi à cause de ce trafic d'êtres humains. Il aurait des choses à dire au Don quand il reviendrait à la ville. L'Union n'avait pas les yeux sur tout, visiblement. Même si Barbos avait ouvertement trahi les guildes, et ne se cachait donc plus. "J'aimerais m'occuper de ce type avant que mes amis n'arrivent.

\- Ton alpha va faire un bain de sang sinon? Tu veux régler la question avant qu'il ne s'énerve?

\- Haha...Il n'est pas aussi extrême."

Il ne tuait que quand c'était absolument nécessaire...

...mais il ne l'avait jamais vu poussé à l'extrême par son instinct.

Il se leva "Sortons d'ici avant que je ne serve de cobaye pour des drogues destinées aux omégas!"

* * *

Flynn gronda quand il le vit -évidement-. C'est pas comme si il avait pu prendre une douche. Déjà il avait une trace de sang séché sur la joue (pas le sien, heureusement) mais l'odeur des doigts de Barbos lui collait au visage et aux cheveux. Il n'aimait pas ça lui-même, alors un alpha sentant ça sur son oméga? Il était chanceux que le blond n'est pas déjà piqué sa crise.

"Il ne m'a **rien** fait."

Judith arriva par la porte "à part te brutaliser et te menacer de profiter de toi demain?"

Il se figea. Lui lançant un regard assassin._ Pourquoi jetait-elle de l'huile sur le feu? Pourquoi faisait-elle en sorte que Flynn se mette encore plus en colère qu'il ne l'était probablement déjà?_

Estelle eut l'air inquiète "Tu es blessé Yuri?" Elle sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et Rita lui passa la gourde d'eau. Elle versa un peu de liquide dessus et lui frotta le visage pour enlever la trace rouge.

"J'ai juste quelques bleus, ils ne m'ont pas blessé!" il eut le bon goût de paraître embarrassé quand elle lui toucha le visage, ses yeux verts emplis d'inquiétude. "Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai vu pire dans ma vie!"

Elle lui lança quand même un sort de soin et il se laissa faire, au moins son visage ne lui faisait plus mal, comme ses bras. "Je suis soulagée que tu aille bien, nous étions vraiment très inquiets! Flynn craignait le pire!"

Yuri pouffa. Evidemment que son ami avait été inquiet. Le chevalier en question s'approcha, sa colère semblant laisser place à l'inquiétude habituelle "Il t'a juste empoigné le visage? rien d'autre?

\- Il a eut l'air déçu de constater que je n'étais pas aussi...docile qu'il ne l'aurait pensé venant d'un oméga." Il eut un petit sourire fier. "Visiblement il n'était pas habitué à ça" ajouta-t-il, soutenant son ami en le regardant dans les yeux. Il a eut l'air déçu que j'appartienne déjà à un alpha. Il n'avait pas prononcé ces mots mais cela passa entre eux comme un non-dit.

"Donc il fait du trafic d'oméga?" renchérit Raven en s'approchant "Don Whitehorse va être très en colère, c'est une des choses qu'il ne supporte pas. Il ne pardonnera pas si facilement. Voir il ne pardonnera pas du tout ce genre de choses!"

Judith hocha la tête "Et pas que des omégas, des alphas aussi. Et il a lui-même réduit des bêtas en esclavage pour construire cet endroit. Beaucoup se sont enfuis quand Yuri et moi avons défoncé la porte du cachot mais d'autres sont restés dans la pièce, car trop jeunes ou trop faibles pour se défendre. Ils attendent qu'on leurs dise que la voie est libre pour sortir."

Raven eut un grognement, oubliant un court moment à quel point la jeune femme était belle, concentré sur ce qui se passait derrière ces murs. Tous s'élancèrent à travers la porte, s'engouffrant dans la série d'escaliers encadrés d'engrenages. La lancière surprit le regard de Flynn sur elle (méfiance et questionnement) et lui chuchota au passage, taquine et joueuse "Ne t'en fais pas monsieur le jaloux, j'ai juste serré la main de ton oméga pour le saluer, rien de plus. Je n'ai aucun intérêt pour la chasse gardée. Et de toute façon, moi ce sont les bêtas qui m'intéressent." Et elle le planta là, les joues du blond virant au route, pour rejoindre le groupe de tête.

C_et alpha allait massacrer Barbos. Si Yuri ne le faisait pas d'abord._

_Ca allait être amusant._


	11. OS-11: Livre et Cuisine

**_Disclaimer: _**Tales of Vesperia n'est pas à moi, je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages *hohoho*

**_Personnages:_** Tous les personnages.

**_Couples:_** Fluri, Ristelle

**_Rating: _**M

**_Genres:_** Je crois qu'on aura tout les genres dans ce recueil d'OS, mais l'un des principaux est l'omegaverse.

_**Note**: _Ceci est plus une série de OS suivant l'histoire de Tales of Vesperia depuis la fin de Frist Strike jusqu'au post-jeu. Le couple majoritaire est Fluri, même si leur relation sera platonique pour eux (même si leurs sentiments seront évidents pour les autres) dans la plupart des OS. (y a qu'eux pour appeler ça platonique mais bon) J'écris cette série car j'en ai marre de voir les omegaverses limité au sexe et au R-18. Je veux travailler le monde, les sentiments et tout le reste.

_**Note 2: **_Certains OS seront longs, d'autres courts. Peut-être que je respecterais un ordre chronologiques ou peut-être pas... En même temps on a une fonctionnalité pour ranger les chapitres alors peu importe non?

* * *

**OS-11: Livre et Cuisine**

* * *

Yuri gémit, passant les mains sur son visage. Il n'arrivait pas à se rendormir. Trop de choses s'étaient passées et il en avait même trop à penser pour s'endormir quelques heures de plus, même quand tout son corps était alourdis par la fatigue.

_Et par un tourbillon de pensées diverses._

_Quand ce n'était pas par ses émotions._

"Je suppose que je vais devoir trouver quelque chose à faire" Dehors le ciel se colorait de rouge, signe que le crépuscule s'installait. Signe que cette journée était enfin finie. Peut-être arriverait-il à se reposer d'ici quelques heures? En attendant il pouvait trouver autre chose à faire.

Ragou avait été arrêté par Flynn et serait ramené à la capitale, en même temps qu'Estelle. Comme le blond l'avait dit, on avait besoin d'elle là-bas, elle ne pouvait pas laisser Ioder faire tout le travail. Ce n'était pas juste qu'elle se débarrasse de toutes les responsabilités sur lui quand lui ne pouvait pas savourer un peu de liberté comme elle l'avait fait ces dernières semaines.

Elle n'avait rien eu à répondre, elle savait que c'était vrai. Et eux devaient se porter une lettre à Belius, à Nordopolica. Au sujet de l'alliance et de la paix avec l'empire.

Le jeune oméga ne savait pas grand chose des négociations entre Ioder et Don Whiterhorse, juste qu'elles avaient été longues. Mais il se doutait que les clauses étaient plus qu'égalitaires et justes envers toutes personnes vivants dans l'Union ou l'Empire. C'était un début pour le rêve que Flynn et lui avait, un début simple mais qui allait se révéler peut-être prometteur. Si les décisions étaient maintenu, ce qui n'était pas certains...il avait été tellement déçu dans sa vie qu'il avait du mal à se réjouir.

Il regarda le livre que Raven lui avait donné, l'air de rien _"tu as l'air de te poser des questions, je pense que cela y répondra"_ d'un air mystérieux avant de le laisser seul dans la chambre.

Sur la couverture était écrit [**Alpha et Oméga, instincts, morsure et relations**] ce qui l'avait fait gémir. Comment le veille homme avait-il appris ses soucis? Rita avait-elle vendu la mèche? Elle était la seule à savoir pour son lien avec Flynn dans le groupe, les autres pensant que le chevalier l'avait juste aidé dans sa période de chaleur, plutôt que de laisser un inconnu le faire.

Il ouvrit l'ouvrage. Chercha une ligne précise. "Un lien consentie développe une attirance plus prononcé entre les individus. Les concernés auront des besoin plus tactiles et affectueux entre eux..." Il se passa la main dans les cheveux_. C'était bien ce qui s'était passé entre son ami et lui. Plus tactiles, plus tendres, et plus affectueux_. Il continua à lire, pensif "Une fois qu'ils auront eu une relation plus intimes, si ce n'est pas déjà fait pre-morsure, l'affection deviendra plus forte, forçant les concernés à abandonner leur réserve. Le lien et la marque de morsure n'affectent pas vraiment les sentiments. Si ils sont déjà présents, ils ne font qu'être renforcés et débridés. Si il n'a pas de sentiments, le lien se limitera à l'obéissance mais facilitera la compréhension entre les deux partis jusqu'à ce que quelque chose naisse entre eux" Il tourna la page et continua à suivre les lignes "Si la morsure est imposée, l"obéissance sera toujours là mais l'oméga ..."

Un craquement dans la cheminée le fit sursauter. Il feuilleta rapidement la suite et résuma "Donc si la morsure est forcée, aucun sentiment n'est imposé? Les sentiments doivent être présents, admis ou non pour que le lien force leur développement. Et si le lien est dit-parfait la relation devient presque égale à celle d'âmes-soeur, où chacun se soucie de l'autre, même dans de simples gestes. Et perçoit presque les sentiments de l'autre. Ce genre de rapport est très sain et équilibré, mais vient après parfois des mois ou des années de relation. Cela dépens aussi des émotions des deux concernés avant et après la morsure. En, effet le consentement de l'oméga est essentiel à un début de rapport stable, bien que ça ne soit pas impossible sans. Juste beaucoup plus difficile (surtout pour l'oméga)." il eut un petit rire "Donc Flynn et moi sommes dans le meilleur des cas? Quand nous gardons notre relation pla..."

Sauf qu'elle n'était plus chaste ou platonique, ils avaient couchés ensemble. _Le souvenir d'une main sur sa joue et d'un doux regard le fit trembler malgré lui._ Il referma le bouquin et décida de changer de sujet pour le moment. "Je devrais peut-être préparer à manger. Au lieu de penser à ça." _Âmes-sœurs? Ridicule. Le livre disait que c'était comme si cela était le cas, à défaut d'expliquer ça correctement. Une vision peu réaliste et romantique! __Ce n'était que le lien qui le poussait à ça, à être tactile, non? __Mais il avait toujours ressenti cette affection profonde pour Flynn, cette tendresse qu'il n'avait jamais osé exprimer ouvertement devant le meilleur ami qu'il n'ait jamais eu. __Cela datait de bien avant la morsure, et depuis qu'elle avait eu lieu, il était juste plus démonstratif quand il était... _

"Bon sang! Ca me file mal au crâne!"' Les autres n'allaient pas tarder à revenir dans l'appartement. Et il y aurait la dispute (chamaillerie) habituelle sur qui allait cuisiner le repas. Il ouvrit les placards et étala les ingrédients sur le comptoir. "Presque sûr que Estelle va inviter Flynn à nous rejoindre ce soir." murmura-t-il en mettant de l'eau à chauffer sur les braises. "donc pas de poisson!"

_Elle voulait qu'ils parlent. __Et c'est vrai que plein d'occasions avaient été manquées. __La faute aux situations qui tombaient tellement mal à chaque fois. _Il se mit à couper les légumes et la viandes "Croquettes de pommes de terre et boulettes de viandes en sauce!" Souriant il hocha la tête "parfait. Cela plaira à tout le monde, c'est tout simple et c'est bon."

Ca lui rappelait la première fois qu'il avait fait cette recette. Il avait 14 ans et Flynn était malade, arrivant à peine à se lever, dégoûte de ne manger que des soupes ou des bouillons. Il avait maigrit à cause de la maladie et le premier jour où il sembla se sentir mieux, Yuri fut chargé de la cuisine, voulant lui faire plaisir. Il avait travaillé un bon moment, lisant le livre de recette de la mère de Flynn avec attention, suivant et relisant chaque ligne plusieurs fois. Pour faire cette assiette et la porter à son ami dont les yeux s'étaient illuminés de joie, dévorant le repas avec bonheur, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il avait ensuite fait pareil avec les enfants malades de la maison des orphelins où ils vivaient. Mettant au point des recettes de soupes un peu moins banales et plus agréables à manger. Faisant des petits gâteaux quand ils étaient tristes...ou quand ils avaient des extras de sucre ou de chocolat.

"J'avais oublié ce que c'était de cuisiner pour quelqu'un..."

Tandis qu'il se nettoyait les mains alors que tout cuisait, la porte du petit appartement prêté par le Don s'ouvrit et son groupe entra, Estelle entraînant Flynn derrière elle.


	12. OS-12: Nuit

**_Disclaimer: _**Tales of Vesperia n'est pas à moi, je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages *hohoho*

**_Personnages:_** Tous les personnages.

**_Couples:_** Fluri, Ristelle

**_Rating: _**M

**_Genres:_** Je crois qu'on aura tout les genres dans ce recueil d'OS, mais l'un des principaux est l'omegaverse.

_**Note**: _Ceci est plus une série de OS suivant l'histoire de Tales of Vesperia depuis la fin de Frist Strike jusqu'au post-jeu. Le couple majoritaire est Fluri, même si leur relation sera platonique pour eux (même si leurs sentiments seront évidents pour les autres) dans la plupart des OS. (y a qu'eux pour appeler ça platonique mais bon) J'écris cette série car j'en ai marre de voir les omegaverses limité au sexe et au R-18. Je veux travailler le monde, les sentiments et tout le reste.

_**Note 2: **_Certains OS seront longs, d'autres courts. Peut-être que je respecterais un ordre chronologiques ou peut-être pas... En même temps on a une fonctionnalité pour ranger les chapitres alors peu importe non?

* * *

**OS-12: Nuit**

* * *

Yuri savait qu'il devait parler à Flynn. Le jeune homme partait le surlendemain. Les négociations étaient presque terminées, Ragou avait été arrêté, et Estelle devait se préparer à rentrer. Demain tout serait terminé. Donc le départ était prévenu pour le surlendemain. Ce qui le lui laissait pas beaucoup de temps pour discuter. Enfin c'était ce qu'il aimait se dire. Ce qu'il adorait se répéter pour se convaincre.

_Pour fuir une discussion qui l'embarrassait._

_Ses sentiments étaient si difficiles à accepter pour lui._

_Il ne s'estimait pas digne d'être aux côtés de Flynn._

"Et je suis censé lui dire **quoi?**" C'était une bonne question. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait ou ce qu'il voulait faire maintenant. Depuis ces trois jours ensemble dans cette chambre. Depuis que leur lien avait été littéralement consommé. _Il ne savait plus ce qu'il ressentait. Et c'était pour ça qu'il repoussait toujours la discussion au sujet de comment leur relation avait changé._ Il préférait fuir cette pensée que l'assumer, apeuré par cette nouveauté. Mais il était aussi torturé par ses souvenirs, qui tenaient plus de flash qu'autre chose, restes ce ce qu'ils avaient partagé tous les deux. Comme il y repensait maintenant, ces flashs dans son esprit_...Les joues rosies, les yeux bleus brillants et les cheveux en bataille. Les lèvres fines et rouges, entrouvertes, le souffle brûlant contre son cou. La peau chaude et humide de sueur. Le torse nu, musclé et bronzé collé au sien. Et le plaisir écrasant comme un gouffre sans fond. La prise possessive sur ses hanches et les sons qui résonnaient à ses oreilles._

Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, une bouffée de chaleur enflammant à nouveau ses reins et sa nuque. Il leva la main et caressa la marque de morsure. Sa bouche était sèche, et une douce chaleur flambait dans son ventre. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait ou comment il désirait que les choses se passent. Il n'avait jamais été aussi perdu.

"Je..." Il se regardait dans la glace, cherchant ses mots_. Je dois lui parler avant qu'il ne parte. Je vais devenir dingue si je ressasse ça plus longtemps!_ Que voulait-il de Flynn? Une relation plus poussée? Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour que Flynn l'aide pendant ses chaleurs._ Étaient-ils amis avec intérêts alors? Une relation forte et intime où ils s'entre-aidaient pour faire passer les moments les plus brûlants de leur vie? Cela voulait-il dire qu'il allait aussi l'aider pendant ses ruts?_ Ce serait normal après tout. Il ne voulait pas laisser son ami souffrir quand celui-ci était prêt à assumer son rôle d'Alpha avec lui et à le soulager dans ses propres moments brûlants.

_Que devait-il faire?_

Estelle avait dit, innocement qu'ils iraient bien ensemble. _**Que Flynn semblait vouloir le garder pour lui,**_ avait-elle dit avec humour. Avant de dire, plus sérieusement_ "Aimerais-tu être vraiment à ses côtés?"_ Sans se rendre compte qu'elle proposait ce qu'ils avaient déjà décidé ensemble trois ans plus tôt. Il s'était retenu de dire que c'était déjà le cas. Que Flynn l'avait déjà mordu. Et qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il désirait maintenant.

_Que devait-il faire?_

* * *

Il avait longuement parlé avec un guérisseur. Prendre trop de supressants avait détraqué son corps et déclenché des chaleurs très violentes que seul Flynn avait pu calmer. Il craignait le pire, est-ce que toutes ses chaleurs allaient se dérouler ainsi? Avec le besoin de son alpha, seul remède à cette folie étouffante?

Et si les contraceptifs cessaient de fonctionner aussi? Et si il se retrouvait enceint? Il devrait retourner à Zaphias et vivre dans une petite maison avec Flynn, comme un petit oméga bien obéissant? **Ca, il refusait. **Il ne serait jamais un ventre. Même pour l'enfant de son ami. Il refusait d'être réduit à un reproducteur. _Et si c'est par accident?_ Soufflait-une voix en lui. Il détestait cette petite voix d'ailleurs. Mais il avait déjà pensé à ça. Un bébé accidentel? Dans ce cas il assumerait._ Mais Flynn avait pas intérêt à vouloir l'enfermer_! Mais à qui mentait-il sinon à lui-même? Que ça soit un accident ou les contraceptifs qui ne marchent pas, le résultat serait le même. Il devrait accepter et vivre avec cette petite vie. Au moins ça serait celui de Flynn...dans son malheur ça serait la seule bonne chose.

Il avait parlé de ces inquiétudes mais il avait été rassuré sur un point: il n'avait jamais prit de contraceptif, excepté à Heliord, donc ils ne risquaient pas de cesser de fonctionner comme les suppressants. Cependant il arrivait que ces produits ne fonctionnent pas._ C'était possible._ Mais c'était assez rare pour qu'il n'ait pas à se soucier de cela pour le moment.

L'homme avait poussé le petit sachet de poudre aux plantes et avait expliqué "Avec votre abus de supressants, vous devrez vous en passer pendant un bon moment pour espérer que ils fonctionnent à nouveau un jour. Et laisser passer vos chaleurs à l'ancienne.

\- Et cette poudre?

\- Cela les retarde ou les diminue, mais ne les supprime pas. Ne les prenez que si votre compagnon est loin de vous. A moins que vous ne vous contentiez du preniez alpha venu. Ce qui ne serait pas agréable pour vous étant donné le lien que vous avez forgé.

\- Je me doute.

\- Dans votre cas, je vous conseillerais de rester aux côtés de votre amant. Au moins quelques mois, le temps que votre corps se stabilise à nouveau.

\- ...Je ne peux pas vraiment."

_Et Flynn n'était pas son amant, juste son ami qui l'avait aidé._

* * *

Ses premières chaleurs avaient eu lieu quand il avait 15 ans, quand il s'était présenté comme oméga. Cette sensation brûlante qui avait enflammé son corps. Un feu s'était allumé dans son ventre, entre ses jambes. Il était tombé au sol, fauché par un besoin qu'il ne comprenait pas. Des pleurs lui avait échappé, et son univers était devenu flou._Il se souvenait vaguement de Flynn penché sur lui. De Hanks le soulevant dans ses bras et de la chambre de l'auberge où il avait été enfermé. Des boissons étranges qu'on lui faisait boire. Des bains et douches glacés. L'angoisse de ne pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, sa peur d'être seul, il avait à un moment senti Flynn lui passer un chiffon humide sur le front. _Et trois jours avaient ainsi passé avant que la conscience ne revienne. Ca serait passé plus vite si quelqu'un l'avait "aidé". Mais Hanks estimait que Yuri était trop jeune et trop craintif pour vivre ça si tôt.

Entre ses 15 ans et ses 18 ans. Cela avait eu lieu de la même façon. Parfois il avait des suppressants (de mauvaises qualités malheureusement). Et parfois il devait s'isoler. _Sauf que Flynn ne pouvait plus venir le voir ces fois-là, s'étant présenté comme alpha une semaine après son anniversaire qui avait eu lieu deux mois après sa propre présentation._

Après la morsure, le blond lui avait fourni les cachets que lui-même prenait et qui permettaient de supporter ses propres périodes de ruts, brûlantes et insupportables. Yuri s'était trouvé quelques jouets mais ça ne suffisait jamais, le laissant vide et frustré. Et donc, entre ses 18 ans et ses 21 ans, il avait prit ces cachets, étouffant la chaleur qui parcourait son corps, la minimisant au point que cela faisait l'effet d'une simple fièvre. Il restait dans sa chambre pendant deux ou trois jours, mais c'était supportable. Ted ou Hanks lui apportait à manger, et il lisait (même si il n'aimait pas ça normalement). Il avait donc eu un ou deux "jouets" pour se soulager mais ça ne suffisait pas, même si c'était toujours mieux que sans les suppressants, car dans ce cas il se souvenait que il avait été à moitié fou_** la seule fois**_ où cela était arrivé.

_Effet de la morsure sans doute, qui empirait le sentiment de solitude et lui faisait réclamer Flynn d'une voix brisée, enfin il supposait maintenant que c'était le cas, vu ce qui s'était passé récemment à Heliord...et qui avait été pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre ou voir._

Avant, il refusait qu'on prévienne le chevalier, ne voulant pas le gêner ou lui faire perdre son temps. Et puis aborder "ce sujet" avec lui? genre "_**tu peux coucher avec moi? mes chaleurs me rendent dingue et j'ai envie que tu me prenne!"** _c'était un peu brutal. _Et le pire c'est qu'il savait que Flynn le ferait...comme le type totalement désintéressé qu'il était. Et c'était aussi pour ça qu'il refusait de le prévenir, plongé dans un tourbillon de pensées et d'angoisses qui le faisait refuser une aide qu'il aurait eu. Qui ne lui aurait pas été refusé si il en avait vraiment besoin. _Ce n'était pas grand chose pour lui. Mais il avait nié les besoins de son corps, le besoin de son alpha. Sans savoir que ça aurait un effet un jour, que son corps réagirait violemment au déni de ces besoins, son corps lui _**ne voulait pas**_ garder cette relation platonique.

_Hanks les avait prévenu._

_Il n'avait pas écouté, pensant que c'était de toute façon trop tard._

Quand il avait quitté Zaphias, il avait augmenté la dose des supressants pour supprimer totalement ses chaleurs pendant le temps passé sur les routes, pensant que ça ne causerait pas de soucis.

_ Et la crise ne pouvait qu'éclater. Et cela s'était produit._

_C'était de sa faute. _

_Flynn avait fait ce qu'il pouvait (ce qu'il fallait) pour l'aider._

Maintenant, il fallait qu'ils parlent...il se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la chambre de son meilleur ami, se rappelant qu'il avait demandé, d'un air embarrassé, à Raven si il pouvait avoir une chambre ici. Peut-être était-ce un signe de sa part, comme _**"viens me parler!"**_. Ou...y avait-il une autre raison, plus évidente, qui lui échappa alors qu'il avançait dans le couloir pour aller confronter le blond.

* * *

Il entra dans la chambre de Flynn et se figea alors qu'une odeur douce lui parvint. Son esprit s'enflamma. **Rut. **En d'autres circonstances il aurait tourné les talons mais pas cette fois. Son cœur fit un bond et son instinct l'obligea à s'approcher de son alpha.

"Yuri?" Le blond se leva du lit où il était assit, torse nu, les cheveux en bataille et les joues rouges, son odeur merveilleuse flottant autour de lui. Son pantalon était ouvert et il s'empressa de le refermer "Ne reste pas là, je suis...Tu sens bien que ça n'est pas le moment, je ne veux pas te blesser ou.." Il recula "J'ai demandé à rester dans cette chambre car dans mon unité cela aurait été problématique. Sodia a été averti d'un message. Ca ira mieux demain." D'un geste nerveux il se rassit sur le lit, l'air essoufflé.

Au lieu d'être gêné, il se sentit embarrassé "Alors je ne peux pas t'aider c'est ça?

\- Quoi?

\- Tu as un rut qui commence. Laisse moi t'aider et ça sera finit demain. Ca n'a pas l'air fort si tu es encore parfaitement conscient sans avoir rien prit.

\- Je...C'est très léger cette fois, surement à cause de ce qui s'est passé à Heliord, il y a même pas un mois. Pas la peine de...

\- Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. Faible ou pas, si tu ne fais rien **ça** sera toujours là demain et tu ne te sentiras pas bien, sans compter que tu as au moins une oméga dans ta brigade." Lentement, Yuri se dévêtit, terminant torse nu, sous le regard écarquillé du blond qui déglutit, une flambée de désir naissant au niveau de son bas-ventre. "Tu m'as aidé l'autre fois, laisses-moi te rendre la pareille." Il s'assit sur le lit, la peau nue de son torse étant bronzée et presque lumineuse dans la lueur de la lune qui passait par la fenêtre. "Laisses-moi te soulager comme tu l'as fait pour moi."

Flynn sentit une faim emplir son ventre._ Il voulait Yuri, il voulait son oméga_. "Viens là" ordonna-t-il d'une voix rauque, tendant la main. Dans un sourire, Yuri se laissa allonger sur le lit, et laissa son alpha savourer son corps encore et encore, jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, s'agrippant aux épaules fortes, ses jambes serrant les hanches pales, et geignant de plaisir sous les assauts qui lui semblaient à chaque fois plus délicieux. Étouffant un cri de plaisir de sa main quand les dents de son compagnon se refermèrent sur la marque dans sa nuque.

Ce fut à l'aube qu'ils parlèrent enfin, après s'être réveillés suite à une courte nuit, mais se sentant moins gênés que la fois précédente. Ils avaient été beaucoup plus conscients de ce qu'ils avaient fait, d'accord l'un et l'autre pour s'aider mutuellement à l'avenir. L'oméga admit, dans un soupir de bien-être: "C'était...agréable"

Un rire échappa à Flynn qui jouait distraitement avec ses cheveux "Alors je suppose qu'on peut décider de le faire à chaque chaleurs que tu auras ou à chaque rut que j'aurais. On dirait qu'on n'est plus aussi gêné qu'avant."

_Et qu'ils aimaient ça, mais il préféra ne pas le dire, connaissant assez Yuri pour savoir qu'il pourrait mal réagir._

_En être têtu qu'il était._

"Ouais amis avec intérêts c'est sympa. Ca ne change pas vraiment notre relation en fait.

\- Et le lien nous fichera la paix, je commençais_ encore plus souvent_ qu'avant à rêver de ...

\- De me faire ça?" taquina son amant, haussant un sourcil moqueur. "Je ne savais pas que tu étais un tel un pervers en rêvant de moi ~

\- Je crois que ma nature d'alpha ne veux pas que je reste chaste avec mon oméga." Il toussota, un peu gêné. "Mais je n'ai jamais osé te proposer de t'aider ou te demander de m'aider avant. Je te respectais trop et j'aurais eu l'impression de t'utiliser." Il n'ajouta pas qu'il était hors de question pour lui de passer du bon temps avec un autre que l'homme dans ses bras._ Refusant de tromper son oméga, même si leur relation était censée rester platonique. Refusant une nuit sans lendemain et sans sentiments._

_Mais combien de sentiments flottaient entre eux maintenant? __Il ne savait pas. __Il était confus. __Juste certain d'une chose: l'autre était vraiment très important pour lui. Et son cœur battait souvent plus vite quand ils étaient ensembles. __Peut-être...qu'il commençait à avoir des doutes sur ce qu'il ressentait? Il préférait ne pas y penser pour le moment._

Yuri rougit. Il devait avouer que il s'était souvent éveillé dans son lit, une intense tension entre ses jambes ou une sensation humide au même endroit, après avoir rêvé de Flynn dans une situation très... chaude avec lui. Durant ses légères chaleurs, il s'était soulagé de sa main, pensant au blond, honteux de l'imaginer dans de telles positions avec lui et il n'avait jamais voulu l'avouer. Il voyait Flynn comme un être qui méritait le mieux et ce mieux n'était pas lui, même si avec leur situation cette pensée était ridicule "Tu penses que ça a un rapport d'être de plus en plus...?"

_Attiré l'un vers l'autre. __Comme si ils ne pouvaient pas lutter contre le désir. __Mais aujourd'hui, ils l'acceptaient. __Ils en avaient besoin, et ils s'appréciaient assez pour passer du bon temps ensemble tout en respectant parfaitement l'autre._

Comprenant la question, l'autre haussa les épaules "Le livre, que tu as oublié sur la table, semble indiquer que c'est un des effets."

L'oméga n'avait pas envie de bouger et n'en avait pas la force non plus. Affalé contre son alpha, il attendait que les forces lui reviennent et il avait toujours envie de lui parler, de profiter qu'ils étaient seuls ensemble. "Tu vas repartir à Zaphias?

\- oui. Avec Le prince Ioder et la princesse Estellise. Et je rapporterais aussi le blastia du quartier inférieur d'accord?

\- Oui. J'en conclus que tout les accords se sont bien passés?"

Flynn se redressa un peu, et regarda par la fenêtre "Probablement. L'empereur ou l'impératrice n'a pas encore été nommé(e) alors les lois ne pourront pas si facilement être appliquées. Pour que le traité entre en action, il faut que l'un des candidats prenne le trône. Ce qui ne devrait probablement pas tarder.

\- L'union a demandé des clauses précises?

\- Des Garanties sur le traitement des omégas.

\- Bonne chance pour faire changer les gens de mode de pensées.

\- Je suppose qu'il faudra imposer les changements mais le peuple finira par se conformer. Des punitions à l'encontre des alphas, peut-être de plus en plus sévères, devraient être les premières mesures imaginées par le prince. On peut changer les choses et les faire accepter non? C'était l'un de nos rêves."

_Offrir à Yuri une vie où il ne souffrait pas de ce qu'il était? Où il n'était pas vu comme un objet ou un ventre? Où il était respecté comme une personne égale aux autres? __Oui c'était un des siens. Et il ferait tout pour le réaliser._

Yuri ferma les yeux. Accepter? Cela faisait des années que rien ne changeait, que des omégas étaient enlevés, violés, unis de forces ou enfermés dans des bordels. Qu'ils étaient vendus aux enchères à des nobles peu scrupuleux qui avaient besoin d'un ventre.

_Combien de fois lui avait-on répété de ne pas être seul dans les rues? Combien de fois avait-il maudit sa condition pour lui interdire d'être trop souvent seul? D'avoir une vie libre de toute contrainte? _Il avait manqué quatre fois d'être kidnappé entre ses 15 ans et son entrée chez les chevaliers.

Il se souvenait de ce qu'on disait de lui dans cette armée. Ces nobles qui le voyaient comme un bout de viande. Qui insultaient Flynn qui le protégeait, lui disant "_quoi? si tu veux le baiser et le garder pour toi, mords le ou enferme le chez toi. Ou alors laisses-nous nous servir!_" Alors il était parti, la mort de Niren et tout ça? C'était trop. Il ne pouvait pas rester, même pas pour Flynn. Sa vie avait été gâchée par sa présentation. Par cette nature, mêlée à son physique, qui attirait trop la convoitise des gens. _La honte._ Il était habitué à entendre parler de lui comme ça. _La colère._ Il la ressentait si souvent, brûlante et venimeuse, devant l'injustice qu'était sa vie._ Cela ne servait à rien. Se battre le faisait finir dans une cellule. Se battre le faisait finir couvert de bleus et la tête pleine d'injures immondes._

Il soupira doucement, s'asseyant aux côtés du blond qui le regardait avec sa douceur habituelle, mêlée à de la fatigue et du contentement "Faire changer les mentalités n'est pas si facile. C'est des coutumes vieilles et désuètes que tout le monde suit depuis si longtemps...que personne ne pense à changer ça. Il a suffit que l'ancien empereur fasse un geste pour que le conseil efface cela après sa mort.

\- Je sais. Cela passera aussi par apprendre par des leçons données aux plus jeunes, à la nouvelle génération. Des lois, des punitions et l'éducation. Le prince a déjà beaucoup d'idées pour mettre cela en place.

\- Si les parents leurs mettent des horreurs, sur le fait que les gens comme moi sont inférieurs, dans la tête, ça ne changera pas qu'on leur dise autre chose, le contraire, en dehors de chez eux.

\- Yuri, ne sois pas si négatif.

\- Tu te souviens des nobles de notre âge, quand on est entré chez les chevaliers?

\- Yuri.

\- Quand ils m'ont proposé de l'argent pour une nuit? Quand ils se sont moqués de toi en te disant de...

\- Je m'en rappelle! Le capitaine Niren les avait sérieusement puni pour avoir été si ignobles." Il se rappelait de ces grossiers individus et de leurs paroles ordurières, des coups qui avaient plut sur le jeune oméga avant que Lambert n'attaque sur l'ordre de Niren, qui les avait ensuite envoyé au cachot et les avait fait faire des travaux d'intérêts généraux dans le quartier public et le quartier inférieur. _Il ne savait pas si ça les avait calmé vu qu'ils étaient parti rejoindre leur brigade après ça, où personne n'avait traité Yuri de façon horrible._

Le jeune homme repoussa ses cheveux longs "Ils ont tenté de me faire prendre des drogues! Avant que le capitaine ne me prenne dans sa brigade. J'ai manqué de me faire..." Il serra les dents "...revendiquer près de 4 fois entre notre engagement et notre départ pour la brigade!

\- C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je t'ai proposé notre arrangement. Qu'ils cessent de te harceler et de tenter de te faire du mal. Pour te protéger de ce genre de personnes. Je ne supportais plus de les voir te traiter comme ça.

\- Et je parie que dans l'armée on te dit comment tu devrais t'occuper de moi. Que tu devrais m'enfermer, me dresser, m'engrosser. Je me trompes?

\- ..." Flynn ne nia pas, détournant la tête. "Je me fiche de ce que l'on me dit. Je ferais ce que **_je_** décide de faire avec toi, pas ce que l'on me dira de faire.

\- Et si on te l'ordonne?

\- Je doute que le prince Ioder permette ça.

\- Arrêtes d'esquiver ma question. Si on t'ordonne de m'enfermer et de me faire remplir mon rôle de reproducteur?

\- N'utilise pas ce mot, s'il te plaît, c'est dégradant pour toi.

\- Réponds Flynn! Obéirais-tu à ce genre d'ordre si on te le donnait?

\- ...Je ne serais alors plus à ma place dans la chevalerie.

\- Tu sacrifierais tes rêves pour moi?

\- Si j'acceptais cet ordre, je trahirais ma promesse. Et je préfère sacrifier mon rêve que te traiter en esclave sous ordre de mes supérieurs."


	13. OS-13: Ragou

**_Disclaimer: _**Tales of Vesperia n'est pas à moi, je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages *hohoho*

**_Personnages:_** Tous les personnages.

**_Couples:_** Fluri, Ristelle

**_Rating: _**M

**_Genres:_** Je crois qu'on aura tout les genres dans ce recueil d'OS, mais l'un des principaux est l'omegaverse.

_**Note**: _Ceci est plus une série de OS suivant l'histoire de Tales of Vesperia depuis la fin de Frist Strike jusqu'au post-jeu. Le couple majoritaire est Fluri, même si leur relation sera platonique pour eux (même si leurs sentiments seront évidents pour les autres) dans la plupart des OS. (y a qu'eux pour appeler ça platonique mais bon) J'écris cette série car j'en ai marre de voir les omegaverses limité au sexe et au R-18. Je veux travailler le monde, les sentiments et tout le reste.

_**Note 2: **_Certains OS seront longs, d'autres courts. Peut-être que je respecterais un ordre chronologiques ou peut-être pas... En même temps on a une fonctionnalité pour ranger les chapitres alors peu importe non?

* * *

**OS-13: Ragou**

* * *

Ragou sifflait, empli de fureur "Ils me paieront tous leurs actions contre moi. J'ai assez de pouvoir au conseil pour me débarrasser de ces insectes. Ce sale oméga va en baver pour m'avoir défier. Et ce Scifo...je vais m'arranger pour qu'il disparaisse de la circulation. Ces deux-là vont payer au centuple de m'avoir mit des bâtons dans les routes! Ils vont me supplier de les achever!

\- Vous ne devriez pas dire de telles choses à voix haute." Fit une voix sombre, avant qu'une silhouette enveloppée dans un large manteau et une écharpe. "Des personnes bien-intentionnées pourraient vouloir protéger le monde d'un être comme vous!"

Et avant que quiconque ne puisse bouger, les deux accompagnants du criminel s'écroulèrent au sol. Assommés sans avoir pu comprendre ce qui se passait, sans avoir vu la personne et probablement incapable de reconnaître la voix plus tard. Le magistrat se tourna vers l'arrivant qui était maintenant positionné derrière lui après cette attaque. La peur commença à s'entendre dans sa voix "Qui est là?

\- Vous m'étonnez, je pensais qu'un être se voyant comme supérieur à des personnes comme moi me reconnaîtrait." Il eut un révérence moqueuse, un sourire narquois sur le visage. "J'étais certain que vous me reconnaîtriez, vu comme vous venez de dire que vous alliez m'en faire baver! Inutile de me dire en quoi, je le devine très bien de la part d'un être répugnant comme vous."

Dans la lumière de la lune, la silhouette de l'individu se fit plus reconnaissable et l'homme reconnut l'attaquant "Toi!?

\- Moi."

L'homme serra les poings "Sale oméga, comment oses-tu défier tes maîtres! Ta place est celle d'une pouliche pour alphas. Je ferais en sorte que tu le comprenne quand je retournerais à Zaphias et que je te mettrais dans cette position, là où tu aurais toujours du être!"

Un ricanement échappa à Yuri qui répliqua, moqueur "Je ne vois pas en quoi vous m'êtes supérieur quand vous êtes celui qui agit comme une bête! Et excusez moi mais à quel moment ai-je dis que je vous laisserais retourner à Zaphias?

\- Recule!" Ragou écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en réalisant que ses phéromones d'alpha, son odeur, ne fonctionnait pas sur l'oméga. "Que...pourquoi cela ne marche pas?

\- ...Désolé je pensais que vous l'auriez compris, mais votre sens de l'odorat doit être défaillant. Même le prince Ioder qui n'est qu'un adolescent à peine présenté l'a senti. Peut-être est-ce à force d'être seul, car je doute que quelqu'un ait un jour voulu de vous.

\- Q...Quoi?

\- Je suis déjà lié à un alpha. Vous auriez du le comprendre bien avant, vu que je ne me cache pas et lui non plus." Il gloussa avant que son visage ne s'assombrisse, faisant ensuite un pas en avant "Et de toute façon, votre odeur m'écœure trop pour fonctionner. Et ma haine pour vous est si forte que je peux passer outre votre faible puanteur."

Son épée s'abattit sans pitié sur l'homme coupable de tant d'horreurs, le faisant basculer dans le fleuve, le courant emmenant la dépouille au loin.

* * *

Il entra dans la salle de bain, gardant ses chaussures dans les mains pour ne pas laisser de traces de sang au cas où ses semelles seraient tâchées. Repede le suivit et s'assit devant la porte pour garder les arrières de son maître. Même si le jeune homme sentait la désapprobation de son fidèle compagnon, celui-ci ne ferait rien pour l'arrêter.

Jetant ses habits en tas au sol, il entra dans la douche, faisant couler de l'eau brûlante sur sa peau, la frottant encore et encore avec un savon parfumé, comme si il désirait effacer l'odeur métallique sur lui. La mousse s'accumula à ses pieds.

Ca en valait la peine non? Il avait sauvé des dizaines de personnes que Ragou aurait pu tuer à l'avenir, si il n'avait pas été stoppé. Cet individu avait déjà tué un grand nombre de fois. De façon cruelle et répugnante.

_Le souvenir du sous-sol remplis de cadavres de monstres et d'humains, d'ossements. L'odeur de sang qui prenait à la gorge, l'odeur de la peur et de la haine, l'odeur de la sauvagerie. Les barreaux. Les clés disponibles au cou de loups affamés qui se jetaient sur tout humain entrant dans les salles où ils se trouvaient. Le petit garçon, prostré dans un coin, pleurant de peur, qui aurait été dévoré vivant si ils étaient arrivés quelques minutes plus tard. _

_Ce montre kidnappait les enfants, pour forcer les parents à obéir et à partir chasser des monstres puissants contre lesquels ils n'avaient aucune chance, si leur famille ne pouvait pas payer des taxes._

_Cet inconscient et ses expériences sur des blastias, rendant la météo complètement instable et folle. Et interdisant aux pécheurs de partir avec leur navire, déclenchant une sorte de famine dans la ville, la privant de ses denrées venues de la mer. Heureusement que ce n'était pas l'hivers et qu'ils avaient de la viandes et des légumes. Mais si ils n'étaient pas venu, ça aurait continué pendant des mois. Flynn avait décampé, la queue entre les jambes, quand il avait été renvoyé. Comme il avait détourné les yeux quand il avait été menacé plus tard, laissant le magistrat partir libre._

_Des pièces toutes semblables où se trouvaient de jeunes omégas, terrifiés et utilisés dans un véritable commerce. C'était ce qu'ils avaient vu dans son manoir également. Ce que les chevaliers avaient trouvés...et Flynn semblait si furieux quand il avait reçu le rapport pour Ioder._

_Ce monstre avait kidnappé le jeune héritier du trône, qui serait mort noyé, enfermé dans la cabine du bateau, si Yuri ne l'avait pas senti au dernier moment._

_Et il était allié à cette pourriture de Barbos. Vols de blastia, crimes, assassinats, usurpations d'identités, kidnappings, menaces, chantages, trafics d'être humains._

_Ce type était irrécupérable. Si personne n'avait agit, qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu faire d'ici que le conseil fasse quelque chose, si ils faisaient seulement quelque chose._

Personne n'aurait pu l'arrêter. Il avait le bras long. Si même le commandant ou la princesse, ou encore le prince, ne pouvaient rien faire, qui pouvait agir? La justice était encore pourrie comme les lois et les coutumes. Et ce n'était pas Flynn, simple lieutenant, qui aurait alors pu faire quelque chose, même si maintenant il était capitaine, ça ne changeait rien à son impuissance face à des êtres comme ce type. Tout ce que ses opposants gagnaient étaient des complots et des tentatives de meurtres. Combien de temps se serait-il passé avant que quelque chose n'arrive à Flynn si il l'avait laissé partir? Ragou l'avait dit, il prévoyait de le tuer, de les tuer tous les deux. Enfin ce qui le concernait lui, c'était pire que ça. _Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui fasse un dessin._

Comment Yuri aurait-il pu le laisser partir? Et risquer la vie de centaines de personnes, la liberté de beaucoup d'autres, et la propre existence de la personne la plus importante pour lui? Sans oublier Estelle et son cousin Ioder, qui n'étaient que des adolescents. Et ne parlons pas de Rita ou de Karol, qui n'étaient que des enfants. Non, il ne pouvait pas risquer que le moindre mal leurs soit fait!

_Il a pu s'en sortir à trois reprises. Le conseil à Zaphias l'aurait encore laissé partir. Il n'écoutait même pas les candidats au trône. _Il s'enfouit ses doigts dans ses cheveux mousseux. Il finit par sortir de la douche, la peau rougie par la chaleur. Mais il enfila ses habits habituels. Il essora ses cheveux et les enveloppa dans une serviette. Avant de rapidement nettoyer ses vêtements de rechange, ceux qu'il avait utilisé pour se débarrasser du monstre.

Il les laissa sécher dans sa chambre. Et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Repede allongea par terre, dans un soupir. Remuant tristement la queue, il gémit doucement, comme pour plaindre son maître ou signifier qu'il était triste qu'il en soit arrivé là.

"Je sais mon vieux, je vais"

Le chien grogna, le regardant du coin de l'œil. Comme pour dire _"ha oui? bah assume!"_

"J'avouerais à Flynn...plus tard."

_Pas pour le moment._ Son ami..amant...compagnon, _**peu importe ce qu'il était maintenant**_, avait assez de travail et de choses à faire, surtout avec sa promotions récente. Et il n'avait pas envie de "gâcher" quelque chose après la nuit dernière. Et il ne se sentait pas prêt à lui avouer ça pour le moment.

"Quand tout sera calmé."

_Même si il m'en voudra de lui avoir caché ça._


	14. OS-14: Empire Corrompu

Disclaimer: Tales of Vesperia n'est pas à moi, je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages *hohoho*

Personnages: Tous les personnages.

Couples: Fluri, Ristelle

Rating: M

Genres: Je crois qu'on aura tout les genres dans ce recueil d'OS, mais l'un des principaux est l'omegaverse.

Note: Ceci est plus une série de OS suivant l'histoire de Tales of Vesperia depuis la fin de Frist Strike jusqu'au post-jeu. Le couple majoritaire est Fluri, même si leur relation sera platonique pour eux (même si leurs sentiments seront évidents pour les autres) dans la plupart des OS. (y a qu'eux pour appeler ça platonique mais bon) J'écris cette série car j'en ai marre de voir les omegaverses limité au sexe et au R-18. Je veux travailler le monde, les sentiments et tout le reste.

Note 2: Certains OS seront longs, d'autres courts. Peut-être que je respecterais un ordre chronologiques ou peut-être pas... En même temps on a une fonctionnalité pour ranger les chapitres alors peu importe non?

* * *

**OS-14**

* * *

"Où est ton alpha, oméga?"

Yuri s'étouffa de surprise. Alors qu'il était arrivé au port de Capua Torim, il était parti vers les quais pour chercher un bateau pour se rendre à Nordopolica. Accompagné de Karol et de Raven, laissant les filles qui avaient insisté pour s'occuper du ravitaillement, ils avaient vérifiés ce qu'ils avaient comme monnaie et Raven avait proposé de faire une affaire avec une guilde. Un service en échange du transport. Ca éviterait de payer.

Les guildes s'entre-aidaient souvent de la sorte. Ils avaient donc cherché les équipages. Quand deux chevaliers les avaient arrêté. Et que l'un des deux avait osé dire une telle chose. Lui demander où était son alpha, comme si était un animal ayant échappé à son maître vu le ton utilisé. Et ce n'était clairement pas quelqu'un aux ordres de Flynn. Probablement un des hommes de la brigade de Cumore.

Comme si il sentait la soudaine colère de son maître, Repede se mit à gronder, hérissé de colère. Raven s'approcha pour se mettre aux côtés du jeune oméga. Le jeune homme cracha "Il n'est pas là!

\- Il sait que tu te balade tout seul avec des betas?

\- ...Sa vie ne vous regarde pas." fit Raven d'un ton sévère, avant de réaliser qu'il risquer de basculer vers le ton du capitaine qu'il était en parallèle. "Ce garçon fait partit d'une guilde. L'empire n'a rien à dire sur lui.

\- D'une guilde hein?' ricana un des deux soldats, et Yuri le reconnu comme l'un des chevaliers qui l'avaient parfois arrêté dans Zaphias "Pourquoi il est imprégné de l'odeur du capitaine Scifo alors?

\- Et il fait parti d'une guilde donc? Ca veut dire que tu t'es enfuis loin de ton maître?"

L'épéiste sentit la main de Karol s'agripper à sa manche. Le plus jeune était inquiet, ou voulait le retenir, comme si il savait que la colère montait en son "grand frère". Mais il fixa les deux combattants en armure face à lui "Laissez moi passer! Vous savez que vous n'avez jamais pu me battre. Quand vous m'arrêtiez c'était que vous étiez en sur-nombre ou que je me laissais faire.

\- Allez vous faire une scandale dans une ville où une guilde très importante existe? Le marché de la fortune n'est pas tolérant envers les maltraitance vis-à-vis des omégas. Comment expliquerez vous à votre capitale que vous avez fait perdre ce commerce juteux avec des paroles ou des gestes malheureux?"

Yuri cligna des yeux. Raven l'impressionnait pour le coup. Il l'avait toujours prit pour un type irresponsable et dragueur mais ce soudain sérieux? Ca lui montrait une face qu'il ne connaissait pas.

"Et si vous arrêtez Yuri, son alpha ne sera pas heureux quand il sera là. Et Flynn est capitaine maintenant, vous ne voulez pas le mettre en colère non?" ajouta Karol, croisant les bras, prenant un air important.

Les chevaliers froncèrent les sourcils. "Vos menaces ne fonctionneront pas si facilement. C'est la loi de l'empire!

\- Je connais la loi!" grogna Yuri, serrant les poings "Vos lois d'arriérés d'avant-garde.

\- Comment oses-tu?

\- Le capitaine Cumore va te dire deux mots.

\- Ho? Désolé mais Flynn refuse que je m'approche de lui, je ne peux pas lui désobéir, non? N'est-ce pas vous qui dites que je devrais faire ce que me dit mon alpha? Vous ne pouvez donc pas me mettre face à l'homme qu'il m'a interdit d'approcher et à qui il a interdit de m'approcher."

Raven ricana. "Maintenant, n'avez pas des choses plus importante à faire? Comme faire votre devoir? Au lieu d'harceler les gens pour des détails? Est-ce cela la brigade Cumore? Les autres brigades comme celle de Scifo et celle de Schwann savent se tenir au moins, vous devriez en prendre de la graine.

\- Ouais je ne savais pas que les chevaliers étaient si impliqués dans la vie privée des omégas!" répliqua Karol, faisant sourire le jeune homme à ses côtés.

Yuri décida d'en finir "Maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'ai un bateau à trouver! Avant que vous ne me fixiez une date dans le calendrier pour donner une descendance à mon alpha."

Les deux autres s'étouffèrent mais le regard des trois autres étaient clairs: _ils allaient en baver si ils insistaient._

Il s'éloigna vers un navire près duquel une jeune femme parlait (et il reconnut la présidente du marché de la fortune), prêt à engager la conversation avec elle pour lui proposer un deal. Raven et Karol le suivirent. Le premier notant dans un coin de son esprit le visage de ces deux-là. Il ne les louperait pas quand il remettrait l"uniforme de Schwann. La façon dont ils avaient regardé et traités Yuri lui avait profondément déplût.

_Il en avait lui-aussi assez de cet empire et de ces lois barbares._

_Il espérait que le commandant, que Alexies pensait de même._

_Ou le monde serait un enfer quand il appliquerait le plan._


	15. OS-15: Nordopolica

**_Disclaimer: _**Tales of Vesperia n'est pas à moi, je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages *hohoho*

**_Personnages:_** Tous les personnages.

**_Couples:_** Fluri, Ristelle

**_Rating: _**M

**_Genres:_** Je crois qu'on aura tout les genres dans ce recueil d'OS, mais l'un des principaux est l'omegaverse.

_**Note**: _Ceci est plus une série de OS suivant l'histoire de Tales of Vesperia depuis la fin de Frist Strike jusqu'au post-jeu. Le couple majoritaire est Fluri, même si leur relation sera platonique pour eux (même si leurs sentiments seront évidents pour les autres) dans la plupart des OS. (y a qu'eux pour appeler ça platonique mais bon) J'écris cette série car j'en ai marre de voir les omegaverses limité au sexe et au R-18. Je veux travailler le monde, les sentiments et tout le reste.

_**Note 2: **_Certains OS seront longs, d'autres courts. Peut-être que je respecterais un ordre chronologiques ou peut-être pas... En même temps on a une fonctionnalité pour ranger les chapitres alors peu importe non?

* * *

**OS-15**

* * *

Nordopolica était dirigée par Belius. Personne ne la voyait excepté durant la nouvelle lune. Une règle et une tradition pour cet endroit. L'atmosphère était douce, l'odeur iodée de la mer flottait autour d'eux. Un endroit paisible mais chargé d'excitation envers les combats qui avaient lieu si régulièrement, tous les jours. Yuri avait vraiment envie de participer mais ils n'avaient pas le temps.

Enfin si...ils avaient deux semaines. Quinze jours. Assez de temps pour faire de multiples choses, comme participer à un tournois.

Mais Estelle voulait aller parler à cet oiseau géant. Raven disait que c'était de la folie, Judith aussi. Rita soutenait son amie. Karol semblait prêt à suivre le choix de Yuri et Patty n'avait pas vraiment d'avis. Et lui avait accepté, il savait que la princesse ne changeait pas d'avis et c'était préférable de l'accompagner que de la laisser y aller seule (et Flynn le tuerait si il abandonnait la jeune fille sous prétexte qu'elle faisait un caprice pouvant amener la mort dans le groupe).

C'était un lieu chargé d'histoire aux murs centenaires. Une vieil bibliothèque avait attiré Estelle et Rita. Karol était allé faire réparer sa hache. Raven était partit boire un verre et Judith s'était rendu sur les quais pour regarder l'horizon. Et Patty? Elle avait parlé de courses à faire. Chacun était occupé et ils s'étaient donné rendre-vous à l'auberge pour le soir.

"Je me demande à quoi ressemble cette Belius. Le Don a l'air de l'admirer! Elle doit être terriblement forte, surtout si elle a vu la guerre d'il y a dix ans."

Yuri se promenait sur le port de la cité-Colisée. Il s'était payé une brochette de viande qu'il avait partagé avec Repede. "Et bien, cette ville est plutôt tranquille. Pas une seule remarque sur ma nature ou vers moi, comme à Dahngrest. Je devrais peut-être m'installer sous la protection de l'Union?

\- Wah!

\- Oui je sais, je serais loin de Flynn en faisant ça."

Mais vivre dans l'Empire sous l'égide des lois ignobles envers les omégas? Oui Ioder et Estelle voulaient changer les choses mais...il sentait qu'il faudrait probablement des années au pire, des mois au mieux, pour que les choses commencent à changer. Pour démanteler les trafic d'omégas. Les ventes aux enchères dans les lieux les plus sordides. Les mariages forcés. Combien de temps avant que les omégas aient des droits? Actuellement lui en avait si peu...

"Lâchez-moi!"

La voix familière le fit sursauter. Patty était maintenue par le col par un homme qui lui hurlait dessus, en la regardant comme un parasite. Repede attaqua et fit basculer l'individu au sol. Yuri approcha, furieux "que faites-vous?" Son instinct protecteur s'était réveillé, et il n'allait laisser personne s'en prendre aux enfants de son groupe, pas sans combattre. "Si vous cherchez un adversaire, et si vous pouvez ignorer votre lâcheté, je suis prêt à me battre!

L'autre cracha, furieux de se voir attaquer et interrompu "De quoi tu te mêles toi? C'est la petite fille de...

\- Quel courage de votre part de vous en prendre à elle parce que son grand-père est un pirate.

\- De quoi?

\- Donc de part votre logique si vous lui faites du mal à cause de ses origines, cela veut-il dire que vous lui donnez la permission de se venger de vos brutalités sur vos enfants?"

Patty pouffa, Repede remua la queue à côté d'elle.

"Je..." balbutia l'agresseur, à court de mots. "Tu ne comprend pas!"

Un cercle de curieux s'était approché, entourant les participants de cette dispute. L'homme sentit la honte l'envahir en entendant les discussions des spectateurs. Yuri n'allait pas en rester là. Yuri croisa les bras, méprisant! "Quel genre d'individu pathétique s'en prend à une enfant pour quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas fait?

\- Son grand-père...

\- Oui oui vous l'avez déjà dit." Cet homme ne lui faisait pas peur, c'était un simple beta, il n'allait pas pouvoir le repousser ou le faire taire. "Vous êtes juste un minable en fait. Si on s'en prenait à votre famille pour un crime que vous avez fait, vous ciriez à l'injustice non? Mais ça ne vous dérange pas de vous vengez d'un pirate sur Patty. Je vous comprends remarquez" Il eut un sourire moqueur et mauvais "...je suppose que s'en prendre à elle est plus facile. Vous deviez être du type à vous cachez en tremblant quand ce pirate arrivait non?"

Des rires retentirent. D'autres personnes murmurèrent entre eux avec approbation les entoura, et l'homme pâlit sous l'humiliation. "Je te défie gamin.

\- Tu vois Patty, ce genre de type veut prouver qu'il a raison par la force."

Nouveau rire de la foule.

Nouvelle décomposition du visage du sale type.

Judith arriva alors, lance sur l'épaule. "Un problème?

\- Ce type agresse Patty sans raison." Le brun haussa les épaules "J'allais l'humilier en combat, mais disons que je me demande si ça vaut la peine que je me fatigué pour une telle personne!"

La jeune femme eut un sourire mauvais "ho vraiment?"

Dix secondes plus tard, un corps hurlant fut projeté dans l'océan sous les rires des observateurs.


	16. OS-16: Récits de Voyage

**_Disclaimer: _**Tales of Vesperia n'est pas à moi, je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages *hohoho*

**_Personnages:_** Tous les personnages.

**_Couples:_** Fluri, Ristelle

**_Rating: _**M

**_Genres:_** Je crois qu'on aura tout les genres dans ce recueil d'OS, mais l'un des principaux est l'omegaverse.

_**Note**: _Ceci est plus une série de OS suivant l'histoire de Tales of Vesperia depuis la fin de Frist Strike jusqu'au post-jeu. Le couple majoritaire est Fluri, même si leur relation sera platonique pour eux (même si leurs sentiments seront évidents pour les autres) dans la plupart des OS. (y a qu'eux pour appeler ça platonique mais bon) J'écris cette série car j'en ai marre de voir les omegaverses limité au sexe et au R-18. Je veux travailler le monde, les sentiments et tout le reste.

_**Note 2: **_Certains OS seront longs, d'autres courts. Peut-être que je respecterais un ordre chronologiques ou peut-être pas... En même temps on a une fonctionnalité pour ranger les chapitres alors peu importe non?

* * *

**OS-16: Récits de Voyage**

* * *

Estelle et Rita était de corvée de repas, alors que Judith et Raven ramenait du bois et que Karol lisait son livre des monstres, ajoutant ici et là quelques détails. "On a vu tous les monstres du coin" s'exclama l'enfant, ravi. "Pour cette partie du continent, je n'ai plus besoin d'ajouter quoique ce soit pour le moment.

_Il était fier de lui, consciencieux dans son travail._

_Il était très appliqué avec son livre des monstres._

"On a même pas traversé la grotte, en fait on y est même pas entré, tu va devoir l'ouvrir à nouveau rapidement" plaisanta Raven, revenant de sa corvée de bois. Il posa les bûches au sol, et ébouriffa les cheveux bruns du gamin au passage. "Le Creux de Cados, c'est pas de la rigolade. J'y suis déjà allé. Bon ça remonte un peu, mais ça n'a pas du tellement changé que ça." En dix ans, il doutait qu'une grotte ait changé. Surtout qu'elle n'avait pas été aménagée par l'homme. Et qu'elle était toujours infesté de monstres.

Le plus jeune du groupe leva les yeux, curieux et demanda "Tu as beaucoup voyagé Raven? Tu as du voir tellement de choses depuis tout ce temps où tu as joins l''Union non?

\- ho que oui, le vieux Don me fait beaucoup courir. Depuis un bon moment. Ca fait une dizaine d'années que je suis venu ici! Mais ça n'a pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup changé.

\- Et tu es déjà allé dans le désert? C'est vraiment aussi horrible que Rita le dit?"

Pendant un instant le regard du plus vieux du groupe se fit lointain puis il sourit de façon étrange et un peu forcée "Ca fait au moins dix ans, ça fait longtemps et je ne m'en souviens plus vraiment."

_C'était faux. _

_Il était encore hanté par ces souvenirs par moments: s__es cauchemars remontraient "leurs" morts, encore et encore. _

_Comme si ce qui restait de Duramon ne voulait pas disparaître complètement. __Mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait partager: __La perte de son identité, de sa nature, de ses amis, de la femme qu'il aimait, de sa famille, de sa ville natale et de son cœur. Il lui était désormais impossible de raconter cela. Surtout à des gens qu'il connaissaient depuis quelques semaines._

Comme si il sentait qu'il ne devait pas s'aventurer plus loin, ni poser de questions là-dessus, le plus jeune du groupe hocha la tête, peu contrariant: "D'accord. C'est pas grave, on le verra bien assez tôt par nous-même! Inutile d'angoisser à l'avance!"

Le plus vieux se détendit et son sourire changea légèrement en plus détendu que forcé et il finit par dire: "Mais le désert c'est une fournaise, aucun doute là-dessus. Et qu'on a pas beaucoup d'eau excepté nos gourdes."

Karol cligna des yeux "D'accord. On va le faire. On va réussir!

\- C'est ça l'esprit gamin, même si ça s'annonce très difficile. J'aurais préféré attendre pour rencontrer Belius. Plutôt que rencontrer ce foutu oiseau qui semble vouloir tuer la princesse.

\- Tu penses que c'est une mauvaise idée?

\- Allez à la rencontre d'un monstre plus grand qu'un giganto? Qui n'a même pas été dérangé par le navire de guerre de l'empire? Oui. Je doute que, si il tente d'attaquer Estelle, on puisse le défier.

\- Vu comme ça. Mais Estelle veut savoir pourquoi...

\- Savoir n'apaise pas l'esprit. Si ça se trouve la raison va la dévaster. Peut-être. Et elle met tout le monde en danger. Même si c'est notre choix de venir avec elle."

_Il se demandait si elle réalisait les conséquences de ses actes._

_Peut-être qu'être enfermée dans un château toute sa vie avait eu des conséquences._

_Elle agissait selon ses envies et à l'instinct._

_Et il se doutait que, si ce montre volant les attaquait et tuait l'un des leurs, elle ne s'en remettrait pas._

_Elle ne semblait pas réfléchir à ce que ses actes pouvaient provoquer._

Il ne l'avait pas dit mais il avait été d'accord avec Judith quand elle avait demandé à Estelle si elle pensait que Brave Vesperia avait été fondée pour répondre à tous ses caprices.


	17. OS-17: Zagi

**_Disclaimer: _**Tales of Vesperia n'est pas à moi, je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages *hohoho*

**_Personnages:_** Tous les personnages.

**_Couples:_** Fluri, Ristelle

**_Rating: _**M

**_Genres:_** Je crois qu'on aura tout les genres dans ce recueil d'OS, mais l'un des principaux est l'omegaverse.

_**Note**: _Ceci est plus une série de OS suivant l'histoire de Tales of Vesperia depuis la fin de Frist Strike jusqu'au post-jeu. Le couple majoritaire est Fluri, même si leur relation sera platonique pour eux (même si leurs sentiments seront évidents pour les autres) dans la plupart des OS. (y a qu'eux pour appeler ça platonique mais bon) J'écris cette série car j'en ai marre de voir les omegaverses limité au sexe et au R-18. Je veux travailler le monde, les sentiments et tout le reste.

_**Note 2: **_Certains OS seront longs, d'autres courts. Peut-être que je respecterais un ordre chronologiques ou peut-être pas... En même temps on a une fonctionnalité pour ranger les chapitres alors peu importe non?

* * *

**OS-17: Zagi**

* * *

Judith regarda quelques instants le ciel. Puis elle tourna les yeux vers Yuri qui nettoyait sa lame. "Penses-tu que tout va bien à Nordopolica? Nous sommes partis rapidement, sans savoir si tout irait bien.

\- Je suppose? Zagi est tellement fou qu'il...

\- Il semble faire une fixation sur toi.

\- Ouais j'ai remarqué" grimaça le jeune homme, l'air dégoûté. "Et il empeste. Ca me rend malade d'être prêt de lui, comme si j'étais presque allergique à sa présence.

\- J'avoue, son odeur est profondément dérangeante." Elle se pencha sur lui, et souffla, presque complice "Je dis ça en tant qu'autre alpha que lui, mais pour toi ça doit être encore plus insupportable hein?

\- Je suis déjà chasse gardée" grogna le jeune oméga, secoué d'un frisson d'horreur au souvenir de la poigne de ce fou sur son bras avant qu'il ne le repousse d'un coup de pied dans le ventre, et que Rita ne le bombarde de boules de feu "Et il ne semble pas en tenir compte. Il se comporte comme si tous les omégas qui l'intéresse lui appartiennent de plein droit.

\- Il s'en fiche je dirais. Ca doit être même peut-être plus excitant pour lui. De voler celui d'un autre."

Elle avait bien vu ce regard de fou, cette façon de se lécher les lèvres. Cette façon d'inspirer l'odeur du jeune oméga face à lui, comme si il savourait quelque chose.

Elle avait bien vu ce coup d'oeil vers ce chevalier, comme si il le mettait sur sa liste.

Comme si il planifiait de tuer l'alpha de Yuri pour ensuite s'emparer de lui sans pitié et sans se soucier de son opinion.

Yuri eut un nouveau tremblement. Ces yeux rivés sur lui, cette langue qui se pourléchait les lèvres, ce sourire de dents jaunies. "Qu'est-ce que tu sens bon mon mignon! Dommage que je doive te tuer!" et puis, c'était devenu "Je jouerais bien un peu avec toi avant de te tuer!" et aussi, plus récemment, dans le Colisée justement où Flynn était aussi présent "J'adorerais te voler à ton alpha, le torturer devant toi, te prendre devant lui avant de le tuer à petit feux sous tes yeux."

Il n'avait jamais eu affaire à un taré comme ça. Il avait tenté de se débarrasser de lui à plusieurs reprises mais il revenait toujours, encore et encore, comme un cafard. Toujours aussi dérangé et toujours aussi puant. Il craignait presque de le voir débarquer n'importe quand maintenant.

"Il est tellement collant! Et il me rend malade! Il me dégoûte!

\- Tu ne te débarrasseras pas d'un type comme ça." signala Judith en s'asseyant presque de lui. "On ne peut pas raisonner ce genre d'individu. Il n'y a qu'un moyen d'arrêter une telle folie avant qu'elle ne prenne des proportions dramatiques.

-Le tuer tu veux dire?"

Il l'avait déjà décidé, il en avait marre de ce type.

Qui semblait encore plus fou à chaque rencontre.

Elle hocha la tête, doucement "Je crois qu'il est trop atteint pour que la prison ait un effet sur lui. Et qu'il est si obsédé par ta personne que ça risque de te mettre en danger un jour. Imagine qu'il t'attaque par surprise un jour où tu es seul ou vulnérable? Ou qu'il te drogue?

\- ...

\- Et qu'il pourrait..." elle se pencha vers lui "...s'en prendre à tes proches. Surtout à celui qui semble être un obstacle à son désir de..." Elle grimaça de dégoût "..te posséder!

\- Flynn? Il ne le laissera pas faire. Zagi n'arrive pas à sa cheville. Si il peut me débarrasser de ce dingue, je lui en serais vraiment reconnaissant et je ne serais absolument pas surpris!"

Judith pouffa "Quelle marque de confiance. Mais tu as raison, ton ami ne semble pas d'avis de te partager avec qui que ce soit." Taquina-t-elle. "Cela promettrait un beau combat sanglant ~

\- Plus sérieusement, si Zagi représentait vraiment un danger pour lui, ou pour n'importe lequel d'entre vous...je m'assurerais que ça ne se reproduise jamais."


	18. OS-18: Sodia

**_Disclaimer: _**Tales of Vesperia n'est pas à moi, je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages *hohoho*

**_Personnages:_** Tous les personnages.

**_Couples:_** Fluri, Ristelle

**_Rating: _**M

**_Genres:_** Je crois qu'on aura tout les genres dans ce recueil d'OS, mais l'un des principaux est l'omegaverse.

_**Note**: _Ceci est plus une série de OS suivant l'histoire de Tales of Vesperia depuis la fin de Frist Strike jusqu'au post-jeu. Le couple majoritaire est Fluri, même si leur relation sera platonique pour eux (même si leurs sentiments seront évidents pour les autres) dans la plupart des OS. (y a qu'eux pour appeler ça platonique mais bon) J'écris cette série car j'en ai marre de voir les omegaverses limité au sexe et au R-18. Je veux travailler le monde, les sentiments et tout le reste.

_**Note 2: **_Certains OS seront longs, d'autres courts. Peut-être que je respecterais un ordre chronologiques ou peut-être pas... En même temps on a une fonctionnalité pour ranger les chapitres alors peu importe non?

* * *

**OS-18: Sodia**

* * *

Sodia avait toujours voulu faire de son mieux. Son père était un alpha et sa mère une beta. Quand elle était née elle était forte, elle criait plus fort que tout les autres, et son père avait commencé à imaginer que sa fille serait supérieur aux autres.

_Une puissante alpha._

_Qui ne laisserait personne lui marcher sur les pieds._

Elle avait grandit avec cette idée. Et elle en était fière. Elle pensait qu'elle appartiendrait à l'élite et qu'elle pourrait changer des choses ou participer à la grandeur de l'empire. _Être une personne forte et influente peut-être? Rendre sa famille fière!_

Son enfance fut heureuse, et sans soucis. Elle ne manquait de rien, mangeait à sa faim chaque jours, dormait au chaud, jouait avec des amis du quartier noble, allait à l'école et rapportait des bonnes notes, ravi de voir que son père semblait satisfait.

Et puis la nouvelle était tombée quand elle avait quinze ans: **Oméga**.

Elle se rappelait de l'horreur dans les pupilles de son père, des cris alors qu'il se disputait avec sa mère ("_**Ca ne vient pas de ma famille, on a jamais eu d'oméga**_!") et qu'elle répondait ("_**ça doit remonter à des années ou des générations**_"). Elle se souvenait de la honte brûlante qui l'avait dévoré. Des heures où elle s'était réfugié dans sa chambre, se bouchant les oreilles. Haïssant son corps, sa nature, le destin qui l'avait humilié de la sorte, qui avait ruiné l'estime que son père avait pour elle. Elle dut se rendre chez le guérisseur, elle devait se cacher durant ses chaleurs, mais elle continua à aller à l'école. Et rien ne changea, si ce n'est des invitations un peu insistantes par moment.

_"Tu vas devoir te trouver quelqu'un un jour. Dans un futur proche!" _C'était les paroles de sa famille, l'horreur l'avait frappé au ventre. Venait-elle de perdre espoir et estime. Les omégas avaient bien moins de droits, même si les nobles en avait plus que les autres. Elle était privilégiée et elle le savait. Elle avait plus de chance mais elle ne pouvait que les saisir, en profiter. Elle n'avait rien demander, mais elle en avait besoin pour garder son honneur.

Et elle était devenue chevalière.

* * *

Flynn Scifo était son supérieur. Il avait tout du chevalier blanc avec ses cheveux blonds comme les blés et ses yeux aux nuances bleus. Il avait le sourire trop facile, et semblait avoir sa propre vision de la justice. Une vision pure et idéalisé, le regard d'un visionnaire qui voulait changer le monde. Un enfant pauvre et sans famille, devenu un chevalier décidé à faire de grande choses.

Au début, elle avait des sentiments mitigés à son encontre. Il était un parvenu selon des mauvaises langues, il était trop parfait par moment et il était un alpha. Autant de choses qui l'énervaient. Elle pensait qu'il jouait la comédie, pour se faire bien-voir du peuple, ou qu'il manipulait les gens par gentillesse pour avoir de la réputation.

_Plus d'une fois elle se demanda pour qui il se prenait._

_Plus d'une fois, elle se demanda quel genre de personne il était._

_Si familier du quartier inférieur, si proche du peuple, il ne se comportait pas comme les autres et beaucoup de nobles médisaient de lui dans son dos._

_Mais son odeur était douce, presque sucrée, et sa douceur n'était pas feinte. Il était profondément bon et généreux, toujours prêt à aider ou à apporter la justice aux gens._

Petit à petit, elle commença à l'apprécier. Il était indifférent à ce qu'elle était, se contentant de la voir comme une subordonné fiable en laquelle il pouvait avoir confiance. Et elle en était flatté. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été traité comme ça, pas comme une oméga noble et riche mais comme une personne avec du talent et un avenir brillant.

Elle s'aperçut qu'elle aimait être à ses côtés, qu'elle aimait l'écouter et qu'elle partageait ses idéaux et ses idées. C'était une personne incroyable, forte, respectueuse, et qui ne laissait personne l'empêcher de faire le bien. Il était aussi un chevalier modèle et il était évident qu'il monterait en grande rapidement, malgré les mauvaises langues qui le traitaient de parvenus.

Elle ne sut pas à quel moment elle commença à changer sa façon de voir ce chevalier parfait, idéal. Elle l'admirait, elle le respectait, elle ne laisserait rien entraver son chemin. Et elle espéra qu'un jour il la remarque comme elle le regardait. Qu'il sentirait son odeur et la trouverait à son goût. Qu'il lui sourirait plus intimement. Que ses yeux brilleraient quand il la verrait.

_Un espoir qu'elle ne savait pas déjà inutile._

_Cela était impossible depuis bien avant qu'elle le rencontre._

* * *

A Halure, elle fut surpris de le voir rire en voyant l'avis de rechercher. Avant qu'il n'écarquille les yeux en voyant la prime et les motifs pour celle-ci. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Qu'est-ce qui Yuri a fait?" s'exclama-t-il en fronçant les sourcils "Il va m'entendre! J'ai deux mots à lui dire, mais je n'ai pas le temps de rester!" Il replia l'avis de recherche "Je vais lui donner rendez-vous dans la prochaine ville et il a intérêt à se justifier! Je ne vais pas le rater!" Sans attendre de réponse il griffonna une réponse sur le dos du papier, concentré sur sa tâche et ignorant ses deux accompagnants.

_Yuri._

C'était donc lui _**ce fameux ami d'enfance**_. Le lieutenant n'arrêtait pas de parler de lui, et son regard devenait doux quand il le faisait, quand il évoquait cet homme avec qui il avait grandit et qui lui était si cher. Sa voix ne laissait aucun doute que la tendresse qu'il entretenait pour cet individu qui semblait jouer un rôle si important dans son existence passée et présente. Il recevait parfois une lettre et la lisait avec ce même regard. Puis il la dissimulait dans sa chambre et personne ne savait ce que ces messages disaient.

_Mais il y tenait._

_Cela ne faisait aucun doute. _

Elle avait senti quelque chose dans cette voix douce, et le sentiment laid de la jalousie lui avait tordu le ventre. _Qui était ce garçon pour être si important pour une personne aussi parfaite que le lieutenant? Comment pouvait-il être ami avec un criminel? Ou peut-être ne savait-il pas que cet homme avait ça en lui et était atrocement déçu? __Oui, ça devait être ça. Oui, c__ela devait être dur de voir une personne si chère devenir quelqu'un de mauvais! __Peut-être qu'il ne se laisserait plus avoir maintenant?_

_Elle était bien naïve!_

_Et elle était très loin de comprendre la profondeur des sentiments de Flynn._

* * *

Quand elle vit Yuri Lowell pour la première fois, elle le sentit presque aussitôt. C'était impossible de ne pas le remarquer pour elle. Son odorat ne la trompait pas et elle sentit quelque chose s'effondrer en elle, mêlé à une émotion brûlante, presque venimeuse. Agressive.

Cette odeur qui l'entourait, comme une étreinte, comme une couverture protectrice. Sucrée et douce. _C'était celle du lieutenant. _Cet oméga arrogant aux cheveux longs, et avec une prime sur sa tête, était le compagnon de son supérieur.

_Ils étaient liés. Pour toujours. _

_L'homme de ses rêves n'était pas célibataire._

Elle en fut déçue, effondrée mais aussi furieuse. _Comment cet homme si merveilleux pouvait être avec une type comme Yuri Lowell?_ Il méritait bien mieux qu'une personne destinée à finit en prison pour ses crimes, peu importait que la princesse dise que c'était de sa faute à elle. Le lieutenant Flynn ne devrait pas être avec un oméga rebelle et insolant qui ne lui apporterait que problèmes et hontes. Comment pouvait-il le laisser courir sans faire preuve de son autorité?

Il était arrivé à embobiner l'héritière du trône mais pas elle. Elle n'était pas née de la dernière pluie! Elle savait reconnaître les gens indignes de confiance, suspects ou dangereux! Son père le lui avait apprit dès son plus jeune âge.

_Est-ce qu'il avait forcé ce lien? __Avait-il laissé le choix au lieutenant Scifo? __Vu l'endroit où il devait avoir grandit, vu qui il était maintenant...cela ne l'aurait pas étonné. _

Elle voyait ces yeux bleus qu'elle adorait se fixer avec inquiétude sur ce criminel, elle vit ce micro sourire en coin. Comme si il était amusé par l'attitude et les propositions de cet individu dont la place était en prison. Pas aux côté du blond. Son lieutenant méritait tellement mieux que _cet homme. __Qui avait grandit sans éducation, qui ne savait pas se tenir ou qui ne savait pas surveiller ses paroles. __Comment pouvait-on être proche d'un tel être?_

Celui-ci la fixait aussi, avec une méfiance derrière sa frange. Comme si il voyait d'un mauvais oeil la présence d'une oméga près de son alpha. Ou qu'il sentait son hostilité et répondait par un sentiment identique. Soudain il eut un sourire narquois. Et elle eut l'impression qu'il lui disait "**Pas de chance ma grande, il est à moi**!"

_Mais peut-être qu'elle était paranoïaque?_

* * *

A Heliord, elle fut malade de rage quand elle comprit que le lieutenant ne rentrerait pas avant un moment. Et quand elle imagina la scène. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que cela se produisait et que si peu de gens s'en préoccupaient._ Le prince Ioder avait même RI!_ Elle avait tourné dans sa chambre comme une lionne en cage; furieuse et attendant son retour. Et ce qu'il convenait de faire.

_Il avait une mission et ce Lowell gâchait encore tout! __A croire qu'il le faisait exprès. Comment pouvait-il le détourner de ses missions et peut-être entacher son avenir?_

_Le commandant aurait du les flanquer en prison, ça aurait réglé l'affaire._

Était-elle jalouse? Probablement. Certainement. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre diraient certains. Elle était irrationnelle diraient d'autres. Mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Ce Lowell allait gâcher la vie de son lieutenant. L'empêcher de devenir une personne forte et importante. Il était si brillant, si parfait qu'elle voyait cet autre oméga comme une souillure._Ne pouvait-il pas passer ses chaleurs seul? Elle le faisait bien elle, était-il si faible pour ne pas en être capable à son âge? _Elle se demanda si le lieutenant l'aiderait si elle était à la place de Lowell et elle sut que non. Il ne trahirait pas son oméga, il était trop juste et trop droit pour ça et elle ne l'en admirait que davantage à s'en rendre compte.

_Pourquoi était-il si important? __Pourquoi lui? __Pourquoi le lieutenant tenait-il tant à...__cet oméga? Qu'avait-il de si indispensable? __Peut-être qu'il avait été trompé? _Peut-être qu'il s'était trouvé embarqué là-dedans avant d'en avoir pleinement conscience, ou sans totalement réaliser dans quoi ils s'engageaient. Elle doutait qu'ils avaient des cours précis dans le quartier inférieur. _Ce Lowell avait une mauvaise influence, était toxique. Et avait accès à lui si facilement de part son statut! Il était un danger pour l'avenir du lieutenant Flynn, il le __retenait. _

_Elle devait le protéger!_


	19. OS-19: Sous les Etoiles

**_Disclaimer: _**Tales of Vesperia n'est pas à moi, je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages *hohoho*

**_Personnages:_** Tous les personnages.

**_Couples:_** Fluri, Ristelle

**_Rating: _**M

**_Genres:_** Je crois qu'on aura tout les genres dans ce recueil d'OS, mais l'un des principaux est l'omegaverse.

_**Note**: _Ceci est plus une série de OS suivant l'histoire de Tales of Vesperia depuis la fin de Frist Strike jusqu'au post-jeu. Le couple majoritaire est Fluri, même si leur relation sera platonique pour eux (même si leurs sentiments seront évidents pour les autres) dans la plupart des OS. (y a qu'eux pour appeler ça platonique mais bon) J'écris cette série car j'en ai marre de voir les omegaverses limité au sexe et au R-18. Je veux travailler le monde, les sentiments et tout le reste.

_**Note 2: **_Certains OS seront longs, d'autres courts. Peut-être que je respecterais un ordre chronologiques ou peut-être pas... En même temps on a une fonctionnalité pour ranger les chapitres alors peu importe non?

* * *

**OS-19: Sous les Etoiles**

* * *

Il était de garde cette nuit et la chaleur presque étouffante du désert en journée avait laissé place à une terrible froideur nocturne, et il voyait l'oasis au loin. Trop loin pour qu'ils y arrivent aujourd'hui (ils étaient trop épuisés après la grotte) mais ils y seraient dans la matinée du lendemain, avant qu'il ne fasse trop chaud et pourrait se reposer et rassembler du matériel.

Le jeune oméga s'étira, grattouillant l'oreille gauche de Repede. Avant d'inspirer l'air froid. Ca faisait étrangement du bien après avoir presque suffoqué plus tôt. Il leva ensuite les yeux vers Brave Vesperia qui brillait dans le ciel comme un phare dans la nuit. Il percevait la respiration douce des autres qui avaient trouvé un peu de sommeil, épuisés par la longue journée passée à marcher à travers cette grotte, peuplée de monstres (dont une nuée de chauve-souris et un giganto). Sans oublier la presque asphyxie à l'aer.

_Oui, ils avaient bien mérité un peu de repos._

"Yuri?" Estelle le fixait, de ses grands yeux verts. Elle sembla hésiter et finit par demander, tordant ses mains "Je peux te demander quelque chose?

\- Tu viens de le faire non?" plaisanta le jeune homme, écartant une mèche sombre derrière son oreille. "Mais vas-y!"

Elle rougit, serrant ses mains ensembles "C'est à propos de Flynn."

Il se crispa, implicitement._ Avait-elle des sentiments pour lui? Q_ue pourrait-il dire dans ce cas, quand il était tellement perturbé par ses propres émotions. Et que imaginer ces deux-là ensembles lui tordait le cœur. _Ou allait-elle vouloir l'aider dans ses relations? E_t comment pourrait-il lui dire la vérité quand il ne parvenait pas à mettre un mot sur ce qu'il ressentait? Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça et souhaita presque qu'un membre de leur groupe se réveille pour interrompre cette conversation avant qu'il ne soit forcé de..._Arg, ça lui filait mal au crâne._

"Non attends, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois!" Elle avait remarqué son regard et ajouta, précipitamment comme si elle regrettait déjà d'avoir posé la question: "Je me demandais: qui a-t-il vraiment entre vous? vous semblez tellement proches." elle baissa les yeux "...plus que j'ai vu dans ma vie." _Plus que dans les romans qu'elle avait pu lire. __Cela semblait si réel, et leurs yeux cachaient des regards de tendresse et d'inquiétude. __Elle se doutait depuis un moment qu'il puisse y avoir davantage de l'amitié. _En même temps, un simple ami n'irait pas aussi loin qu'était allé Flynn. "Je me demandais...

\- Nous avons grandis ensemble. il est la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance dans le monde."

_L'un des rares à s'être soucié de lui toute sa vie._

Il se rappelait à peine de sa vie avant Flynn. Quand il l'avait rencontré il avait 7 ans. Si il regardait toutes les années de sa vie, il avait passé plus de temps avec le blond que sans lui. _Ils avait partagé un lit pour de si nombreuses nuits, avait maladroitement cuisiné ensemble, s'étaient occupés des plus jeunes orphelins ensemble. S'étaient entre-aidé quand ils souffraient de maladie, veillant sur l'autre au point de se priver de sommeil ou de nourriture en achetant des médicaments_. Flynn était un modèle, un soutien, un ami, un roc auquel il s'était si souvent raccroché. Un ami qu'il avait admiré, qui était si doué dans de nombreux domaines, et pourtant si humble, doux et généreux. Yuri pouvait se vanter d'être possiblement l'un des seuls à connaître le vrai Flynn, celui qui se cachait derrière le masque du parfait petit chevalier modèle.

"Il est la personne que j'aime le plus au monde." admit-il, se demandant si il l'avait vraiment dit de vive voix "Je pense n'avoir jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un que de lui". _Qu'importait ce que le mot aimer voulait dire ici._ Il savait juste que ses sentiments étaient forts...

..._et confus._

Estelle rougit encore plus "Je n'ai jamais eu une personne si importante!" Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment l'intensité de ce que ressentait son ami, mais sentait qu'il n'analysait pas bien ses émotions. "Ca doit être rassurant. D'avoir une telle personne dans sa vie non?

\- Tu n'es pas si proche de ton cousin?

\- Ioder? Il n'a pas vraiment grandit au château. Nous étions les seuls héritiers et le conseil voulait le garder éloigné des chevaliers. Ioder n'est pas un combattant, il est très intelligent et calculateur mais est une catastrophe avec une arme entre les mains.

\- Donc il n'a pas été avec toi longtemps?

\- il a été transféré au château quand il avait 15 ans. Il venait tout juste de se présenter."

_Voilà était donc la raison de cette attente, ils voulaient parader avec le candidats au trône, le petit alpha si intelligent avait été protégé tout ce temps. Ces nobles véreux avaient ils des raisons de ne pas faire confiance aux chevaliers?_

_Ca étonnait à peine Yuri qu'il y ait une sorte de guerre froide entre ces deux factions qui se déchiraient le pouvoir comme des chiens se battaient pour un morceau de viande._

Estelle se tourna vers lui et fronça les sourcils "mais ne change pas de sujet!

\- Ha ça valait la peine de tenter le coup!" Il soupira, se frottant la nuque "que veux-tu que je te dise? On a été ensemble pendant des années, il m'a toujours soutenu et protégé et je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui."

_Même tuer._

_Même me faire tuer._

"As-tu déjà pensé à le laisser te mordre?" osa-t-elle après quelques instants de réflexion. "Vous êtes si proches, que beaucoup penseraient que ça serait une suite logique à votre relation de vous lier non?"

Il s'étrangla. Et se mit à tousser. Après quelques secondes il la fixa de ses yeux ronds. "Tu es sérieuse là?" Du rouge se rependit sur ses joues et il fut vraiment heureux qu'elle soit une bêta. Ou elle n'aurait pas besoin de poser cette question.

_Comment lui dire "déjà fait"? Non! Il n'allait pas dire ça!_

Elle fronça les sourcils "Y-a-t-il un problème?

\- Ce n'est pas une chose qui se décide si facilement Estelle. c'est irréversible." Il sentit sa nuque le brûler. Il sentait son mensonge lui serrer le cœur. Mais il refusait de partager ça. Pas pour le moment. C'était sa vie privée et il n'était pas prêt à la partager. "Ce n'est pas...

\- Je sais mais...vous êtes si proches.

\- Ce n'est pas à faire sur un coup de tête!"

Elle posa les mains sur les hanches en fronçant les sourcils "Vu comment il te regarde, par moment, ça ne le dérangerait pas. Et je pense que tu ne souffrirais plus de ta position. Il te protégerait et plus personne n'oserait s'en prendre à toi. Il t'aime beaucoup, je pense que il ferait tout pour te rendre heureux. Mais je ne peux pas affirmer de choses sans savoir tes propres sentiments donc..."

_Il se rendait bien compte du regard de son compagnon par moment. Et ça le chamboulait énormément_. Il préféra nier, ne pas dire la vérité "Je sais mais il y aurait des conséquences. Et tu sais les lois concernant les omégas...je n'ai déjà pas une vie facile en étant libre! Alors si j'étais lié? j'en perdrais pas mal de droits!

\- Je..." elle sembla à court de mot, comme incapable de trouver quoi dire "...

\- Si on écoutait ces lois et que j'étais son compagnon, je devrais être enfermé chez lui, comme une bonne petite épouse et lui donner enfant après enfant. Sans avoir le droit de quitter la capitale dans le meilleur des cas, la maison ou le quartier dans le pire des cas.

\- Il ne le ferait pas." elle avait l'air indignée par ce qu'il disait, indignée qu'il puisse penser que Flynn serait capable de ça. "Il tient trop à toi pour te traiter comme ça! Il se soucie tellement de toi...

-Je sais qu'il ne le ferait pas. Et sa réputation en souffrirait parmi la noblesse qui trouve ça normal de traiter les omégas de la sorte. Ils verraient son attitude comme anormale ou étrange. Je ne suis qu'un rat du quartier inférieur et avec mon physique, ils me verraient juste bon à ça. Et si des supérieurs lui donnent des ordres, des conseils, ou lui font des remarques? Oui il ne serait pas obligé de les suivre, il aurait tous les droits sur moi mais pourrait décider de ne pas écouter ces personnes. Mais alors que diraient-elles de lui? Tu imagines que les plus odieux feraient tout pour ruiner sa réputation peut-être même uniquement par jalousie? Prenant cet unique prétexte pour faire ça? ils pourraient dire tellement de choses odieuses sur lui: qu'il est faible, qu'il est un lâche, un alpha raté! Et ça nuirait peut-être à sa carrière! "

Et ça cet instant il ne put s'empêcher de se demander._ Et si on lui ordonnait de me contrôler, de m'arrêter contre la promesse qu'il serait le seul à décider de ma sanction puisque pour ces lois je suis à lui? non...il ne ferait pas ça non?_

Elle fixa le sol, les larmes aux yeux "Les lois sont si horribles que ça?

\- Ne les as-tu jamais consulté?" Il s'adoucit, avant de dire, d'un ton plus calme "C'est comme ça que beaucoup de gens nous voient dans le quartier noble. Beaucoup d'omégas des quartiers les plus pauvres ont été enlevés durant mon enfance. Et on ne les a jamais revu. Des nobles récupèrent des omégas pour ménager leurs femmes et avoir plus d'enfants. Il y a des maisons closes et des trafics dans beaucoup de villes de l'empire. Dans l'armée les omégas libres sont parfois forcés de se soumettre à leur supérieurs, qu'ils soient d'accord ou non. Nous laisser dans l'armée est une sorte de façon d'avoir des omégas gratuits à protée de main et si ils sont doués au combat c'est un bonus. Enfin ça c'est à la capital, dans les deux ports ou à Heliord, cela semblait moins brutal mais on ne me regarde pas comme on regarde Raven ou Rita. Pour beaucoup d'alphas, je suis de la chair fraîche."

_A Halure, qui était un village ou à Aspio les choses étaient beaucoup mieux mais c'était toujours l'empire. __Avec ces lois...__Même si les gens en eux-même tentaient de faire de leur mieux pour que la vie soit douce, __ce genre d'attitude brutale et dominatrice était bien plus rare dans des endroits comme ça._

_Ce qui rendait l'Union et Nordapolica si différents...c'était ce respect, cet égalité, cette protection et...cette attitude de tout le monde au même niveau. Là-bas, les omégas étaient protégés par les lois, par la justice et il y a avait même une guilde entièrement constitué d'omégas. Beaucoup respectaient cette caste pour leur capacité à donner la vie._

Estelle avait l'air malade. "Je ne savais pas. Ioder semblait minimiser les choses, mais il fuyait mon regard. Je suppose qu'il voulait me ménager ou peut-être qu'il avait honte en tant qu'alpha de savoir que des semblables faisaient ce genre de choses. _**Ho je ne savais rien de tout ça,**_ c'est si horrible. Je comprend pourquoi tu semblais plus détendu dans l'Union. Là-bas...on traite les omégas comme égaux aux autres, et ils ont autant de droits que les autres...

\- Oui.

\- Mais si Ioder changeait les lois Yuri? Il VEUT le faire, il VA le faire! Et je l'aiderais! Flynn aussi! Nous sommes décidés à modifier ces règles!

\- Combien de temps cela prendra-t-il? Avant que les gens n'acceptent? Avant tout ce qui est mal ne devienne rare?"

Elle y pensa. C'était vrai._ Ordonner une loi était un début mais il fallait que les gens obéissent pour que les choses changent. Avec des sanctions de plus en plus sévères? Des peines d'emprisonnement? Des confiscations de biens? Mais si cela provoquait des mouvements de révoltes._ Elle sembla soudain déterminée "Cela sera difficile mais nous y arriveront Yuri! On ne peut pas modifier le système en peu de temps. Cela pourrait prendre des mois...

\- ...Des années?

\- Mais on y arrivera!" Elle lui posa une main sur le poignet "Tu devrais penser à ton bonheur Yuri. Tu sembles triste par moment, et terriblement seul.

\- Je ne suis pas seul." Répliqua-t-il, embarrassé, soufflant du bout des lèvres "Je n'ai pas besoin qu'un alpha me mâchouille le cou ou me passe la bague au doigt." Il n'osait pas lui dire la vérité.

_Qui sait ce qu'elle dirait? __Qui sait comment elle réagirait? __Avec son esprit romantique et sa vision trop blanche et pure du monde? Même si elle commençait à voir la vérité? __Comment pourrait-il lui raconter ce qu'avait été sa vie?_

_Ce que devait probablement vivre Flynn._

_Ce qu'il lui avait dit, sur ce que devrait vivre son ami si il le mordait, c'était ce que vivait vraiment le blond maintenant, même si il ne lui disait rien._

_Hachette lui avait dit à Heliord, évitant son regard, comme chargé de honte (par les propos de ses collègues), le genre de chose que certains disaient à Flynn._

_Est-ce que le blond allait finir par craquer face à cette pression sociale?_

_Yuri espérait que non!_


	20. OS-20: Rumeurs

**_Disclaimer: _**Tales of Vesperia n'est pas à moi, je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages *hohoho*

**_Personnages:_** Tous les personnages.

**_Couples:_** Fluri, Ristelle

**_Rating: _**M

**_Genres:_** Je crois qu'on aura tout les genres dans ce recueil d'OS, mais l'un des principaux est l'omegaverse.

_**Note**: _Ceci est plus une série de OS suivant l'histoire de Tales of Vesperia depuis la fin de Frist Strike jusqu'au post-jeu. Le couple majoritaire est Fluri, même si leur relation sera platonique pour eux (même si leurs sentiments seront évidents pour les autres) dans la plupart des OS. (y a qu'eux pour appeler ça platonique mais bon) J'écris cette série car j'en ai marre de voir les omegaverses limité au sexe et au R-18. Je veux travailler le monde, les sentiments et tout le reste.

_**Note 2: **_Certains OS seront longs, d'autres courts. Peut-être que je respecterais un ordre chronologiques ou peut-être pas... En même temps on a une fonctionnalité pour ranger les chapitres alors peu importe non?

* * *

**OS-20: Rumeurs**

* * *

Flynn s'assit sur les marches du Colisée. il devait traverser le Creux de Cados pour se rendre à Mantaic.

_En urgence_. Les ordres venaient d'en haut. Et bien que ces ordres semblent confus car semblant venir de différentes personnes, ils étaient clairs sur un point: _Des rumeurs disaient que Cumore faisait n'importe quoi. Des rumeurs disaient qu'ils tuaient des innocents pour arriver à un but précis: retrouver la créature qui avait attaqué Dahngrest_. En prétendant qu'il ne pouvait pas sacrifier ses hommes.

Bref on pouvait tirer une conclusion simple à ces ordres : arrêter Cumore. Et contrôler l'oasis. Avant que les habitants ne se révoltent contre les soldats présents là-bas et que cela finisse en bain de sang.

"Décidément, cela n'arrête jamais!" soupira-t-il, avant d'inspirer profondément l'air iodé. "J'espère que Yuri n'a rien à voir avec le désordre là-bas...même si les ordres ne le mentionnent pas."

_Mais des rumeurs parlaient de la princesse._

_Ce qui signifiait que l'oméga devait être avec elle._

_Décidément il était toujours là où les problèmes se produisaient, quand il ne les attirait pas ou ne les provoquait pas._

Dire qu'il venait d'arrêter tous les désordres au Colisée, causé par ce fou qui semblait obsédé par Yuri et qui avait tenté de le tuer dans l'arène. Les monstres avaient été remis dans les cages ou éliminés, les gens avaient été soignés et les dégâts réparés. Mais cela n'avait pas changé les vues du peuple vivant ici. Ils tenaient à leur indépendance vis-à-vis de l'empire. Et voyaient la présence des chevaliers comme une tentative d'annexion.

Flynn n'était pas sûr d'aimer la façon dont on regardait les chevaliers ici: mélange de dégoût et de méfiance, de répulsions et de haine. Il comprenait, évidement. Il comprenait ce qu'ils ressentaient mais il avait espéré que ces gens comprendraient qu'ils étaient là pour aider. Les tensions ne s'étaient jamais éteintes ici. La rancune existait toujours, depuis des années.

Il avait demandé à parlé à la duchesse afin de pouvoir décider de ce qu'il convenait de faire maintenant, mais on lui avait dit "A la nouvelle lune, comme tout le monde! Et vous ne serez pas le premier à lui parler! Des gens ont demandé avant vous!"

Il avait reçu des ordres, certains secrets, d'autres plus simples. Il allait devoir aller stopper Cumore, pour commencer. Pour le reste, il fallait attendre. Il ne savait pas encore très bien ce qu'il devrait faire.

_Yuri n'était-il pas allé à Mantaic?_

Et il avait entendu des chevaliers (amenés en renfort) dirent que le cadavre de Ragou avaient été retrouvé. Il avait été assassiné et Flynn refusait d'écouter ses craintes.

_Yuri n'irait pas si loin n'est-ce pas?_

* * *

"Ouais le capitaine Scifo, il devrait calmer son oméga de temps en temps!"

Il se figea, d'un coup. Ces soldats étaient de la garde royale. Pas à ses ordres, ils avaient été envoyé par le commandant. Pour protéger la cité pendant que sa brigade irait à Mantaic. Il grogna en remarquant qu'ils parlaient de lui, mais aussi de Yuri.

"Ouais moi si j'avais une beauté pareil, je le ferais hurler dans mes draps bien plus souvent!" Cette remarque déclencha des rires gras. Avaient-ils bu? Probablement. Ou peut-être étaient-ils juste de grossiers personnages aux penchants pervers.

Un autre s'exclama, sous l'hilarité du groupe "Il a la dégaine du parfait chauffe-lit! Je me demande pourquoi le capitaine n'en profite pas plus! Il a un oméga juste bon à se faire passer dessus!

\- Ouais c'est clairement un rôle parfait pour lui!" reprit le premier en pouffant. "Il doit avoir une jolie voix dans la chambre!"

Flynn serra les poings, sentant sa bouche devenir sèche et la colère s'enflammer dans son ventre._ Comment osaient-il parler de son ami comme ça? _Comme si il n'était qu'un jouet ou qu'un être sans sentiment? Il se souvint que c'était pour ça qu'il lui avait proposé la morsure: pour le protéger de ce genre de personne, qui le regardait comme un morceau de viande. Comme un simple prostitué. Personne n'avait le droit de parler de lui comme ça.

"J'crois qu'il est prude le petit capitaine." dit le dernier du groupe. Ils éclatèrent de rire. "Quel gâchis!"

Sentant ses joues devenir plus rouges, le blond s'éloigna. _Ne fais pas de scandale_, s'ordonna-t-il, poings serrés. _C'est de qu'ils veulent. C'est ce qu'ils désirent_. Il savait qu'il devait être meilleur qu'eux. Que la violence ne résoudraient rien, peu importait combien il voulait les frapper, les humilier.

Mais les chevaliers de la garde royal n'en avaient pas terminé: "Il ne suit pas les lois, il laisse son oméga faire ce qu'il veut! Comme si celui-ci était notre égal!

\- La place d'un oméga est aux pieds de son maître! Ou dans son lit! A lui donner du plaisir ou une descendance!

\- Il va devoir lui apprendre à obéir! Je parie qu'il est trop faible pour utiliser l'ordre vocal!"

Les mots lui firent serrer les dents. Il n'avait jamais utilisé l'ordre sur son amant, il refusait de briser cette confiance, de le soumettre par la force. Il n'aurait jamais à s'en servir. Il ne voulait pas avoir Yuri se soumettre comme des omégas terrifiés incapables de résister à la voix de leur compagnon. Il refusait de briser sa promesse et la confiance qui existait entre eux.

_Si Yuri ne pouvait pas LUI faire confiance, il ne pourrait faire confiance à aucun Alpha._

_Et si il brisait sa promesse, il ne mériterait pas l'armure qu'il portait sur lui._

_Mais si tu n'avais pas le choix?_ souffla une petite voix dans sa tête_. Et si tu étais forcé de le faire? _Il secoua la tête. il n'avait pas besoin de le faire, il n'aurait jamais besoin de le faire. Yuri et lui pouvaient parler, il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il use de son pouvoir sur son meilleur ami pour le contrôler et le faire obéir.


	21. OS- 21: L'Ordre Vocal

Disclaimer: Tales of Vesperia n'est pas à moi, je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages *hohoho*

Personnages: Tous les personnages.

Couples: Fluri, Ristelle

Rating: M

Genres: Je crois qu'on aura tout les genres dans ce recueil d'OS, mais l'un des principaux est l'omegaverse.

Note: Ceci est plus une série de OS suivant l'histoire de Tales of Vesperia depuis la fin de Frist Strike jusqu'au post-jeu. Le couple majoritaire est Fluri, même si leur relation sera platonique pour eux (même si leurs sentiments seront évidents pour les autres) dans la plupart des OS. (y a qu'eux pour appeler ça platonique mais bon) J'écris cette série car j'en ai marre de voir les omegaverses limité au sexe et au R-18. Je veux travailler le monde, les sentiments et tout le reste.

Note 2: Certains OS seront longs, d'autres courts. Peut-être que je respecterais un ordre chronologiques ou peut-être pas... En même temps on a une fonctionnalité pour ranger les chapitres alors peu importe non?

* * *

**OS- 21: L'Ordre Vocal**

* * *

Il sentit Flynn avant de l'entendre ou de le voir. Il sentit cette fragrance douce et sucrée qui le faisait ronronner depuis quelques temps et son cœur rata un battement._ Ho non, pas lui, pas maintenant._ Il savait -sentait- que son action, si elle avait été vue, allait rebuter son ami d'enfance, et que celui-ci allait désapprouver ce qu'il venait de faire. Et en effet, cette senteur devenait plus épicée, signe d'une colère qui montait, ce qui le fit trembler malgré lui, son instinct luttant soudain contre sa raison.

"Yuri!?"

Il se retourna, luttant contre sa nature qui s'était figée de peur à l'idée d'avoir déplu à son alpha. Les yeux bleus se rivèrent dans les siens, un long moment. Il finit par articuler, maîtrisant sa voix "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Flynn?" Il ne pensait pas le revoir si vite après les événements du Colisée.

"Mes hommes ont sécurisé le village, les soldats de Cumore ont été maîtrisés." répondit le chevalier. Sa voix était mesurée, calme. Son regard le jaugeant. "Mais je suis arrivé trop tard il me semble!" Il croisa les bras, le toisant d'un oeil bien plus sévère.

_Les suivait-il? Pour retrouver la princesse? Possible. Ou il avait entendu parlé des actions de Cumore_? Yuri plissa les yeux "Tant mieux, il a abusé d'eux de façon suffisante, il était temps que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose. Pour changer!

\- Yuri!" Sa voix se durcit un peu. "On doit parler!

\- Je vais rejoindre les autres. On discutera plus tard, ils vont se demander où je suis passé!" Il passa à côté du blond pour retourner à l'auberge "Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter de ça tout de suite!

\- _**Attends"**_ Il lui saisit le poignet et le retourna de force vers lui. L'odeur épicée devint plus forte. Ses yeux affinés se rivèrent dans ceux de son oméga qui se figea.

_Un ordre vocal._

_Il ne s'en rendait pas compte. _

_Il était en colère._

Le souffle de Yuri s'accéléra tandis qu'il se raidissait, ses jambes se pétrifiant sous l'ordre. "Arrêtes Flynn! Arrête ça tout de suite! Arrête!

\- Rejoins tes amis si tu le désires et si tu ne compte pas t'expliquer maintenant, mais ne quitte pas le village avant d'avoir parlé avec moi!" il le lâcha. "_**Compris**_?

\- oui." pour la première fois, sa voix obéit à son instinct, pas à sa raison, et il se soumit à l'ordre donné, d'un ton faible il rajouta: "Demain soir alors!" Il luttait pour garder son masque, pour ne pas s'effondrer. Malgré une désagréable sensation de peur en lui.

L'étreinte autour de son poignet se relâcha. "Bien, à plus tard alors! Près du lac! Viens seul!" Sa voix était redevenu normale, et son regard se détourna rapidement. _Se sentait-il soudain coupable? Venait-il de réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire et en avait-il honte?_ Peut-être mais il ne s'excusa pas et la discussion était clairement terminée pour lui.

Yuri s'enfuit, marchant à pas rapide, sentant la tension retomber. Ses pensées étaient un maelstrom. _Il était fâché, il ne l'a pas fait exprès, il ne s'en est pas rendu compte. C'est un accident._ Il revint à l'auberge et se laissa tomber dans son lit, se calmant petit à petit. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas désobéir. Qu'il ne pourrait pas ignorer ça. Peut importe...il savait que même si il n'était pas un oméga il irait lui parler, parce qu'il respectait assez Flynn pour ne pas nier ses demandes. Et il lui devait bien ça après avoir nié son idéal de justice en la rendant lui-même à deux reprises.

_Donc ça l'énervait que son ami ait eu recours à CA._

_Quand il n'en avait même pas besoin._

* * *

Flynn se prit la tête dans les mains. Il avait utilise son pouvoir. D'accord il était furieux, en colère et voulait que Yuri lui explique et lui parle de ce qu'il venait de faire, mais son ami (amant, compagnon) lui aurait parlé, aurait accepté de s'expliquer sans cela. Il ne voulait juste pas le faire maintenant. Ses amis devaient le chercher et il était certain qu'il ne leurs avait pas parlé de ces meurtres.

"Je devais lui parler, il devait m'écouter." déclara-t-il, poings serrés, dégageant ses mains de son visage. "Il a fait quelque chose de criminel!"

_Il m'aurait écouté sans cela. Je n'avais pas besoin de l'utiliser!_

"Il se serait peut-être défilé cette fois." se raisonna-t-il, prenant un grande inspiration. "Vu ce qu'il vient de faire, cela aurait peut-être été possible qu'il s'enfuit pour éviter une confrontation avec moi ou mes accusations"

_Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le faire. Il a eu l'air si outré, comme si tu l'avais frappé. Comme si tu l'avais insulté._

"Il aurait pu s'échapper. Il en aurait été capable!" Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés "Il a tué Ragou, il a laissé Cumore mourir dans les sables mouvants du désert...après l'y avoir fait tombé en le terrifiant."

_Et ce que Cumore et Ragou ont fait? Ils ont tué tellement de gens et tu ne pouvais RIEN y faire! Ils étaient nobles et tu n'étais qu'un parvenu pour eux! Ils auraient pu t'écraser si ils l'avaient voulu._

"Ils aurait du faire face à la justice"

Même si ça avait raté jusque là, il savait que son but pourrait être atteint, il fallait juste encore un peu de temps!" Il se sentait terriblement déçu. Et il se rendit compte que Yuri _**l'avait** _déçu. "On doit parler! On doit réellement parler!"

Et une fois que ça serait fait, il prendrait une décision. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Yuri partir si il était un assassin.

_Et il n'avait qu'une façon de le protéger de la potence..__._

_Leur lien...qui existaient. _

_Et l__es lois qui pourraient pour une fois être de son côté._

* * *

Le village fit fête aux chevaliers. Et ce ne fut que dans la nuit suivante que Yuri eut enfin l'occasion de s'éloigner pour parler à Flynn qui était assis près du lac. Alors que presque tous les villageois étaient allés se coucher, à part quelqu'un trop saouls pour bouger. Arrivé à la hauteur du chevalier, il s'assit dos à lui, la main serrée sur son arme avant de dire, nerveux et le cœur battant "Alors?

\- Tu es venu!?

\- Même si je serais venu de toute façon...**_Je n'avais pas le choix_** il me semble. Tu as tenu trois ans avant de revenir sur ta parole! Faut croire que c'était tentant hein? De pouvoir me donner des ordres!

\- Tu venais de tuer quelqu'un Yuri! J'estime que si tu brises la loi comme si tu ne t'en souciais pas, je ne me priverais pas de briser ma promesse pour t'arrêter!"

_C'était un bon point._

_Et ça fit grincer des dents celui aux cheveux longs._

Mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire ou baisser les armes: "Et qu'a fait la loi pour stopper des gens comme Cumore ou Ragou? A part t'écraser pour que tu détourne les yeux? Tu as laissé partir ce type TROIS fois parce qu'il t'a menacé et traité comme un chien! Ragou planifiait de te tuer à la fin! Je l'ai entendu!

\- ...j'aurais trouvé une solution. J'aurais...

\- Et combien de personnes seraient mortes dans l'intervalle?" Il se leva, et se détourna. "Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait."

_Il n'avait pas l'intention de partir._

_Juste il n'arrivait pas à rester immobile, comme sous tension._

Cependant Flynn grogna et se leva d'un bond, disant d'un ton ferme et sévère _**"Reste-ici et assieds-toi"**_

Yuri fut figé sur place, ses genoux faiblirent et il tomba au sol, écrasé par l'aura brûlante de l'apha qui le dominait totalement. Un glapissement de surprise lui échappa quand son corps refusa de bouger. La peur l'envahit malgré lui et il leva ses yeux, désormais fendus, vers l'alpha. Un court instant, il vit la honte dans les yeux de Flynn quand le chevalier réalisa qu'il avait encore perdu le contrôle. Mais sa colère soudaine enfla alors en lui "Tu commence à apprécier l'utilisation de l'ordre vocal hein? Tu aimes m'avoir à tes pieds? Et maintenant? Tu veux profiter de ce qui est à toi pendant que tu y est? Après tout tu as **tous les droits** sur moi hein?

\- Yuri je ne l'ai pas fait exprès!"

_Il ne comptait y avoir qu'en dernier recours! __Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit? __Sa colère lui faisait perdre tout sens commun. __Mais une petite voix en lui s'exclama "**C'est la seule solution pour le protéger! Le prendre sous ton contrôle**!"_

Cloué au sol par le regard brûlant de son compagnon, Yuri tenta de lutter, sans succès avant de cracher, furieux; "Alors relâche-moi tout de suite!

\- Je ne peux pas. Tu es un criminel Yuri. Je dois faire mon devoir! Quitte à utiliser cela, même si je n'apprécie pas de le faire!

\- ..." il lança un regard noir au blond " Tu as promis Flynn." cracha-t-il, furieux._ Tu** m'as** promis. Hier tu ne t'en ai pas rendu compte sur le coup. Mais là je vais m'en souvenir. Je ne vais pas..._Yuri siffla, furieux, malgré le tourbillon d'émotions contrôle par son instinct, son instinct qui lui disait de se coucher, de ne pas contrarier son alpha déjà en colère contre lui: "Relâche moi! Ne deviens pas comme les autres!

\- Ce n'est pas mon intention, je ne te ferais jamais de mal. Mais si je reprend le contrôle sur toi, je peux t'éviter une punition trop sévère ou une exécution pour tes actes. Selon les lois tu es sous ma responsabilité et je peux décider de ta sanction à la place de la justice. Si je peux t'éviter le pire...Tu vas repartir avec moi, et tu restera avec moi à partir de maintenant, puisque je ne peux pas te faire confiance apparemment!

\- Je te préviens, je ne te laisserais pas me traiter comme ça..." cracha Yuri, lui coupant la parole, serrant les poings jusqu'à ce que ses jointures soient douloureuses "je ne suis pas ton chien, tu vas le regretter! Je vais te le faire payer!

\- Tu ne me laisse pas le choix Yuri! Sois tu coopère, soit j'utiliserais encore l'ordre vocal!

\- Et si ils t'ordonnent de me faire remplir mon rôle de ventre? Tu vas me prendre jusqu'à m'engrosser?

\- Yuri!

\- Quoi? C'est la vérité! Je sais que tu le feras si on te l'ordonne! Tu feras ce que tu m'as dit? Tu quitteras l'armée?

\- Arrête je ne vais pas te forcer ou quoique ce soit! Je ne vais pas obéir si on m'ordonne de te...

\- Et comment je peux te croire hein?

\- Tu me connais Yuri!

\- Avec ce que tu fais là? Je commence à avoir des doutes!" Il vit l'exaspération et la colère dans les yeux bleus de Flynn. Le chevalier n'allait pas changer d'avis. Il allait révéler leur lien et l'emmener et même Estelle ne pourrait rien dire car aux yeux de l'empire, et de ses lois, il appartenait à son ami. Tant que Ioder ne changeait pas ce point, même la princesse serait impuissante à le tirer de là. L'idée d'être enfermé dans la chambre de Flynn ou dans sa cabine sur un bateau, soumis continuellement aux ordres vocaux (parce qu'il n'allait PAS obéir de lui même) et être forcé d'obéir à son alpha tant que celui-ci estimerait cela nécessaire lui serra le cœur. Il se sentait trahi. Il siffla avec hargne "Je ne viens pas avec toi! Pas si tu agis comme ça!

\- Je ne te demande pas ton avis! Considères-toi en état d'arrestation! Je me passerais de ton consentement! Assumes tes actes oméga!"

\- Je vais faire de ta vie un enfer si tu me traite comme ça!

\- Capitaine!" La voix de Sodia brisa l'attention de Flynn qui détourna le regard vers elle, s'approchant de la jeune oméga qui eut l'air surprise un court moment alors que Yuri se levait, chancelant et fuyait, enfin libéré de l'emprise de son alpha.

Estelle n'avait pas tout entendu, ni tout compris, heureusement. Arrivée au lac trop tard, elle ne fit que croiser le jeune homme qui revenait en sens inverse, l'air troublé et peut-être furieux aussi. Et qui l'entraîna par la main pour retourner à l'auberge. Sans explications.

Flynn ne revint pas à la charge plus tard, _peut-être avait-il des ordres précis ou peut-être avait-il honte de son comportement avec le recul_. Mais Yuri ne voulait pas penser au blond, son cœur battant lourdement dans sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'il y pensait encore et encore.

_Il voulait m'empêcher de recommencer. _

_Il a brisé sa promesse._

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que lui-même avait brisé la leur, celle qu'ils avaient fait quand ils étaient enfants. En tuant ces deux hommes, aussi mauvais qu'ils aient été.


	22. OS- 22: Ordres

**Disclaimer:** Tales of Vesperia n'est pas à moi, je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages *hohoho*

**Personnages:** Tous les personnages.

**Couples:** Fluri, Ristelle

**Rating:** M

**Genres:** Je crois qu'on aura tout les genres dans ce recueil d'OS, mais l'un des principaux est l'omegaverse.

**Note:** Ceci est plus une série de OS suivant l'histoire de Tales of Vesperia depuis la fin de Frist Strike jusqu'au post-jeu. Le couple majoritaire est Fluri, même si leur relation sera platonique pour eux (même si leurs sentiments seront évidents pour les autres) dans la plupart des OS. (y a qu'eux pour appeler ça platonique mais bon) J'écris cette série car j'en ai marre de voir les omegaverses limité au sexe et au R-18. Je veux travailler le monde, les sentiments et tout le reste.

**Note 2:** Certains OS seront longs, d'autres courts. Peut-être que je respecterais un ordre chronologiques ou peut-être pas... En même temps on a une fonctionnalité pour ranger les chapitres alors peu importe non?

* * *

**OS- 22: Ordres**

* * *

Le commandant l'avait toujours impressionné. Une grande figure de l'autorité qu'il admirait, qu'il respectait, malgré quelques moments de désaccords. Il obéissait aux ordres, même si depuis quelques temps il avait un gout amer dans la bouche quand il y pensait._ Certaines demandes n'étaient pas logiques du tout._ Et ne s'expliquaient_** pas.**_ Qu'importe la façon dont il se les retournaient dans son esprit, encore et encore.

"_Il doit avoir une raison_" se disait-il certains jours. Refusant de douter de l'organisation militaire à laquelle il appartenait, car si il doutait il ne pourrait plus faire son travail comme il en avait maintenant l'habitude._ Mais n'était-il pas devenu chevalier pour changer les choses? Il savait qu'il y avait des problèmes dans le système et il voulait les changer. Mais douter du commandant lui-même_? C'était beaucoup plus difficile.

"_on ne peut pas laisser la guerre exister entre l'union et l'empire_" se convainquait-il, quand les doutes devenaient trop forts. "_C'est le seule moyen. Nordapolica aurait pu sombrer dans le chaos. Et de là, l'union aurait suivis dans le désordre_!"

_Alors que la guerre avait été évité de peu justement? __Grâce à lui et grâce au prince? Grâce à son courage et au fait qu'il avait pu rattraper son erreur aussi rapidement, sachant que la vie de Yuri était elle-aussi dans la balance, même si il n'était pas en danger comme il l'avait su plus tard?_

_Il y pensait tout le temps, à cet échange de messages, __à cette lettre qu'il avait pu finalement donner avant que tout ne parte en catastrophes. Qui avait fait l'échange? Qui avait commandité cela? _Il se posait souvent la question, pesant le pour et le contre de ses théories et l'une d'elle revenait plus souvent que les autres. Car elle lui semblait plus logique. Il avait posé la question au commandant une fois, sur le ton de l'inquiétude, sans pousser ses suspicions, pour voir l'avis de son supérieur.

La réponse avait été claire et il y avait cru. _Comment aurait-il pu douter de l'ordre auquel il était si fier d'appartenir? C'était évident que quelqu'un ne voulait pas la paix. Pu la fin des tensions. Même si il n'en comprenait pas la raison._

"_Un traître ou une guilde qui voulait faire couler le sang, a-t-il dit_" résuma-t-il ensuite en se regardant dans la glace. _Un traître_...Voilà qui était le véritable responsable selon le commandant: la prétendue guilde se prénommant les yeux rouges, (_à laquelle appartenait le cinglé qui courrait après Yuri_). C'était possible oui mais des choses ne collaient pas. Des choses ne correspondaient pas avec la réalité. Des justifications qu'il n'arrivait pas à accepter ou à croire._ Tout allait bien pourtant depuis que le prince avait signé la paix avec Don Whitehorse. Non?_

_Et pourquoi ce blocus à Nordapolica? Sa troupe était là pour les protéger, après les avoir sauvé. Ils auraient pu partir mais...les ordres avaient été clairs! Ils devaient rester, il avait du laisser des hommes sur place, faire un blocus dans le creux de cados..._

_Il avait vu que les habitants étaient si furieux. La haine dans les yeux. La colère brûlante qui semblait stagner dans l'air._

_Il comprenait, même si il voulait juste aider._

Il n'avait pas osé poser plus de questions, ce qui aurait donné l'impression qu'il contestait les ordres, ou doutait de ceux-ci et cela était mauvais quand on était chevalier. Il avait décidé d'attendre pour avoir une vue d'ensemble et de faire confiance à sa hiérarchie.

Et Yuri qui avait, qui avait...il aurait voulu trouver des excuses, autre que_ "c'étaient de mauvaises personnes"_ ou _"elles le méritaient"_. S'expliquer ses raisons et se rassurer sur les actes commis et le sang versé. Sauf que ce n'était pas si facile: Cela n'excusait rien. Même si l'accusation que la justice et les lois n'avaient rien fait pour stopper Ragou, que celui-ci allait probablement recommencer à la première occasion. Que Cumore était un monstre prêt à envoyer des enfants dans le désert pour une quête qui tuerait même un adulte bien entraîné. Et ne parlons pas des agressions d'omégas dont ce capitaine s'était rendu coupable, Yuri était même une des victimes...

"_Si il se fait arrêter, c'est la potence qui l'attends_." soupira-t-il, se massant les tempes, sentant la fatigue le submerger _"Sauf si j'utilise mes droits sur lu**i**_". C'était l'unique solution pour le protéger, pour le sauver. _Et qu'il me déteste sans doute encore plus que maintenant..._même si il ne regrettait que peu leur affrontements: il voulait le protéger, pourquoi le brun ne voulait-il pas comprendre ce qu'il sacrifiait pour lui? _Comment pouvait-il accepter de perdre la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde? Ce n'était pas possible._

_C'était inacceptable. _

_Ca le rendait malade rien qu'à y penser._

"Je ne veux pas le perdre et je ne le perdrais pas! Je ferais ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le sauver, même si il m'en veut pour ça et ne me pardonne pas!" décida-t-il, déterminé enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Il s'en voulait d'avoir utilisé l'ordre vocal. Il se détestait d'avoir vu la rage et la colère dans les yeux de Yuri. Le sentiment de trahison, le gout de bile dans sa bouche. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir brisé cette confiance.

Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait été forcé d'utiliser son lien. Et il allait devoir recommencer. Pour le protéger, l'empêcher de finit sur le gibet. Il n'avait jamais eu le choix. _Comment aurait-il pu le sauver autrement? Comment pourrait-il le protéger si il ne faisait pas ça? _Il devait faire ça, il devait utiliser son pouvoir d'alpha sur son oméga. Afin de le soumettre à sa volonté. Et le ramener avec lui. _Il serait vivant._ C'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui. _C'était plus important que tout le reste pour lui._

* * *

"Capitaine Scifo?" fit une voix derrière lui, qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien "Un moment!"

Il n'avait pas entendu si souvent que ça cette voix dans sa vie mais depuis qu'il était chevalier et encore plus depuis qu'il était monté en grade, il se retrouvait de plus en plus souvent face à lui. Il respectait cette personne. _Même si parfois, il se souvenait de sa première confrontation, quand il n'était qu'un simple sergent demandant des renforts pour Niren. Renforts qui lui avaient été refusés, même si une cohorte avait été envoyée plus tard, après les cérémonies et le reste. Il se souvenait de la colère qui avait brûlé dans son corps, de son sentiment d'échec, de son impuissance à revenir avec un refus d'intervention immédiate. __Sa rage qui avait explosé face à Yuri et à son capitaine. Sa rancœur à la pensée de son père, qui était un héros et qu'il avait traité si horriblement, pensant qu'il était indigne pour un chevalier de désobéir aux ordres, quelque soit la raison. Yuri n'avait pas mérité sa colère, ses coups et ses mots durs. Et il aurait aimé revenir en arrière pour les ravaler et ne pas blesser son ami qui était déjà profondément meurtri par les récents événements. __Mais il pensait que le commandant n'avait pas mesuré la gravité de la situation. __Ou peut-être était-ce sa faute, avait-il mal expliqué?_

Il avait rangé ce souvenir douloureux dans sa mémoire, refusant d'y repenser. Et il avait continué à respecter cet homme qui représentait son idéal. Oui, ce n'était qu'une erreur. Une faute d'interprétation de la situation._ Il regretterait surement ce qui s'était passé non? _Même si une petite voix en lui disait que Niren était mort à cause d'Alexei. Si les renforts étaient venus plus tôt, il ne serait pas mort. Yuri n'aurait pas quitté la chevalier et...

_Non, il ne devait **plus** penser à ça_. Il se mit immédiatement au garde à vous, le cœur battant, l'inquiétude l'envahissant comme une vague "oui commandant?

\- J'ai appris que le capitaine Cumore avait disparu. Savez vous ce qui lui est arrivé ? Votre rapport dit qu'il est mort mais j'aimerais entendre de votre bouche ce qui lui est arrivé. En détail.

\- Oui il s'est enfuit dans le désert pour échapper à mes hommes et est tombé dans des sables mouvants. Je suis arrivé trop tard pour le sauver." Il se sentait coupable de mentir à son supérieur mais il devait protéger son ami de la corde. "La princesse était présente dans l'oasis mais elle a refusé de me suivre. Et s'est encore enfuit. Avec mon oméga et d'autres personnes. Je lui ai parlé mais elle a des objectifs qui ne sont pas en accord avec un retour à la capitale." Expliqua-t-il, d'une voix contrôlée, tel le soldat qu'il était face à son supérieur.

_Ce n'était pas toute la vérité._

_Mais il avait réussit à garder un visage parfaitement sérieux._

_Il ne voulait pas mentir mais il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité._

Alexei ne se rendit pas compte de cette manipulation de la vérité ou peut-être cela lui était-il égal. Il ne posa aucune question et poursuivit, secouant la tête "Cela est regrettable. Il faut absolument la ramener à Zaphias, elle n'est pas en sécurité et elle doit cesser ses caprices! Elle embarrasse son cousin et beaucoup d'autres personnes, dont vous-même puisqu'elle accapare votre oméga. Sa place n'est pas celle d'un garde du corps d'une personne aussi importante. Et celle de Dame Estellise n'est pas à parcourir le monde comme une enfant curieuse à risquer sa vie. Elle a un rôle à jouer et une image à montrer au peuple. Elle nous apporte la honte à se comporter ainsi! Que va-t-on dire de la chevalerie que la princesse n'écoute pas?

\- J'ai tenté de la raisonner commandant mais elle ne m'écoute Yuri la laisse faire ce qu'elle veut, il pense qu'il est bon qu'elle prenne des décisions par elle-même au lieu d'être ballotté comme une petite chose fragile, selon ses mots." Il n'était pas d'accord avec le commandant mais n'osait pas le contredire. Il ne désirait pas risquer sa position si durement gagné. _Et qu'arrivait-il à ses rêves? Qu'arriverait-il à Yuri? _"Je comprend cependant monsieur, que cela pose problème au regard de sa situation."

Son supérieur secoua la tête, l'air désolé et dit d'une voix lasse "Dans ce cas, nous allons devoir utiliser la force, même si cela est regrettable. Nous lui avons laissé plusieurs chances de revenir d'elle-même, nous avons été incroyablement patient avec elle pendant des semaines et des semaines. Je pense que nous pouvons nous montrer plus ferme désormais. Elle met des gens en danger après tout. Sans parler d'elle-même.

\- Et je n'ai rien pu récoler au sujet de cet oiseau ayant attaqué la princesse. Cumore envoyait des citoyens et même des enfants dans le désert pour trouver cette créature. Il y a eu des morts mais j'ai mis fin à cela. Cependant je n'ai pu tirer aucunes informations de sa brigade. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé.

\- Ce n'est rien. Si il revient à la charge, l'Héraclès s'en chargera mais c'est une autre raison pour nous de la ramener à Zaphias où elle sera en sécurité" Il fit un signe de main, avant d'ordonner d'une voix ferme "vous allez à nouveau débarquer à Nordapolica et vous allez récupérer la princesse et une pierre bleue nommé Aphathias, qui est une sorte de blastia terriblement puissant dont l'Union pourrait se servir contre nous. Le Don a probablement comploté avec la duchesse Belius étant donné les échanges récents de messages entre eux . Ne revenez pas sans elles. C'est très important. Il y va de la survie de l'empire!

\- Très bien. Je n'échouerais pas! Je ne laisserais pas la guerre commencer! Pas alors que le prince Ioder a tant fait pour tenter de garder la paix." Il ne douta pas de ces paroles, après tout cela semblait véridique et il avait tellement entendu que les guildes détestaient les chevaliers. _Peut-être que le Don avait trahi la confiance de Ioder? Peut-être qu'il avait fait cela, cette histoire de blastia, afin d'avoir une sorte de poids dans les négociations, pour menacer son interlocuteur et avoir tous les avantages, plus que pour commencer une guerre?_

Alexei hocha la tête, sûr de lui "Et Capitaine pas d'échec cette fois, utilisez votre pouvoir sur votre oméga si il refuse de coopérer.** _Il vous appartient! Il doit obéir_!** Si il s'obstine à protéger les caprices de la princesse Estellise, utilisez votre voix pour le faire obéir! Il n'a pas à vous défier! Ramenez-le avec vous, et il ne sera pas puni pour ses actes."

Au bord de la nausée, Flynn hocha la tête "Je le ferais, ne vous inquiétez pas!"


	23. OS-23 Confrontation

**_Disclaimer: _**Tales of Vesperia n'est pas à moi, je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages *hohoho*

**_Personnages:_** Tous les personnages.

**_Couples:_** Fluri, Ristelle

**_Rating: _**M

**_Genres:_** Je crois qu'on aura tout les genres dans ce recueil d'OS, mais l'un des principaux est l'omegaverse.

_**Note**: _Ceci est plus une série de OS suivant l'histoire de Tales of Vesperia depuis la fin de Frist Strike jusqu'au post-jeu. Le couple majoritaire est Fluri, même si leur relation sera platonique pour eux (même si leurs sentiments seront évidents pour les autres) dans la plupart des OS. (y a qu'eux pour appeler ça platonique mais bon) J'écris cette série car j'en ai marre de voir les omegaverses limité au sexe et au R-18. Je veux travailler le monde, les sentiments et tout le reste.

_**Note 2: **_Certains OS seront longs, d'autres courts. Peut-être que je respecterais un ordre chronologiques ou peut-être pas... En même temps on a une fonctionnalité pour ranger les chapitres alors peu importe non?

* * *

**OS-23**

* * *

Flynn se dressait devant eux. Dans son armure brillante sous la lumière de la lune. "Stop!" Le groupe s'immobilisa. La princesse le fixa avec inquiétude. Yuri serra la main sur la poignée de son arme. Il avait conscience que son odeur épicée emplissait l'air, s'abattant sur le groupe et ne faisant réagir que deux personnes. "Donnez moi la pierre et Dame Estellise. Et toi Yuri, tu vas aussi me suivre!"' Sa voix était ferme et il montra qu'il était prêt à se battre, posant la main sur son épée. "Obtempérez, n'opposez aucune résistance, et aucun mal de vous sera fait!"

**Silence**. Aucun ne bougea et il n'écouta pas les paroles dites par la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Il devait rester fort et ferme. Les mots du commandant résonnaient dans son esprit. _Pour le protéger, je dois être impitoyable. Pour le protéger, je vais devoir être cruel, quitte à ce qu'il me déteste ce soir. Mais il finira par comprendre_. _C'est pour son bien. Pour sa survie. Je ne veux pas le perdre_. C'était pour protéger Zaphias et le peuple qu'il devait défendre. Pour Ioder. _C'était pour l'avenir de l'empire!_

"Flynn!" S'exclama Yuri "qu'est-ce qui te prend" La surprise semblait dominer dans son regard pour le moment, mêlée à de la méfiance. Sa main était crispée sur son épée, celle-ci étant un peu tachée, preuve qu'il s'était battu. Il semblait fatigué, essoufflé et était couvert de quelques égratignures ici et là, ses cheveux étant en bataille. "Expliques un peu ce que tu racontes! Tu avais décidé de laisser Estelle faire ce qu'elle voulait et maintenant tu..."

_Neutralise le avant qu'il n'attaqu_e. souffla une partie de son esprit. _Non, je vais lui laisser le choix d'obtempérer_._ Il peut se montrer raisonnable et préférera obéir de lui-même._ Fort de cette décision, il plissa les yeux. "Je n'ai pas à me justifier _**Oméga,**_ maintenant tu vas m'obéir ou j'utiliserais l'ordre vocal!" Les mots claquèrent dans l'air. Yuri fit un pas en arrière, les yeux écarquillés. L'air choqué. Comme les autres. La princesse Estellise eut un air horrifié de le voir recourir aux menaces. Mais il se ferma à ces réactions, concentré sur son devoir et sur ce qu'il devait faire "Je ne plaisante pas. Si tu ne fais pas preuve de coopération et d'obéissance envers moi, ton alpha, je vais devoir sévir!"

La colère, mêlée de trahison, envahit le visage de Yuri qui fit alors un pas en arrière. Sa voix était emplie de surprise et d'une colère qui montait de plus en plus "Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Envahir un état neutre? Provoquer une potentielle guerre entre l'union et l'empire? Être indirectement complice de la mort de la duchesse? L''empire devient de plus en plus pathétique!" cracha-t-il finalement, furieux. "C'est pour ça que tu es dans les chevaliers maintenant? Pour commettre ce genre d'exactions?

\- Je n'y suis pour rien!

\- Tes soldats étaient là." cracha le brun, serrant les poings, mais ses pensées étaient en ébullition. _Estelle a tué Belius, même si c'était un accident. Mais si personne ne l'a vu...Cela virera à la guerre internes entre les guildes, ce qui pourraient profiter à des impériaux voulant le retour de ces villes dans le giron impérial._ Non il ne devait pas penser à ça maintenant, les menaces de Flynn résonnaient encore dans son esprit, comme une véritable claque. "Violence? Chantage? Menaces? Maintenant tu respectes les lois parlant des omégas comme les propriétés de leur alpha, et n'ayant pas de droits? Tu commences à te comporter comme Cumore? Comme Ragou?

\- Et dans ce cas, tu vas me tuer comme tu les as tué?" La rage de Yuri était visible dans son regard et Flynn sentit la même colère enflant en lui. _Comment osait-il lui faire la leçon quand il était un meurtrier_? Il ne valait pas mieux que lui. Il ignora les réactions encore plus choquées des autres. Qui ne savaient pas les petits secrets cachés du jeune homme aux longs cheveux. Ils se jaugèrent du regard. La rage brillait dans les pupilles sombres mais le blond ne céda pas. "Ne m'oblige pas à le faire Yuri. Sois raisonnable."

_Il ne voulait pas le soumettre par la force._

_Mais au moindre geste suspect..._

L'oméga ne réagit cependant pas comme prévu, ou alors il réagit comme il l'avait prévu: par la colère et la rébellion "Tu commences à aimer ce pouvoir que tu as sur moi hein?! Ce sera quoi la prochaine fois?

\- Yuri.

\- Oui j'ai tué Cumore et Ragou, j'ai fait cessé le flot de sang qu'ils faisaient couler. Et toi? Tu commence à obéir aux ordres du commandant comme un toutou bien dressé. Tu auras peut-être un petit galon en récompense! Je commence à me demander ce qu'il y avait derrière ta promotion au grade de capitaine. Tu as couché avec lui peut-être? Ou cet échange de lettres n'était peut-être pas si involontaire que ça? Qu'as-tu fait pour payer cette montée en grade?

\- Ca suffit!" L'entendre se moquer de ce qu'il avait accomplis, de ce qu'il avait gagné était blessant. Sous-entendre des choses peu honorables était terrible. Et le rendait encore plus furieux. "J'ai mérité de..." Il se tût, respirant profondément. Il avait travaillé dur pour arriver là où il en était. "Tu ne comprends rien, comme toujours!" _Il ne pouvait pas laisser une arme comme cette pierre, si dangereuse selon Alexei, tomber dans les mains de l'Union. __Tant pis si ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. __Mais lui ne laisserait pas une guerre éclater avec un avantage du côté des guildes! __Il devait protéger l'empire. _"J'ai des ordres Yuri et je ne vais te laisser décider de ce qui est le mieux pour la princesse ou favoriser l'Union.

-b Capitaine!" s'exclama Sodia, les regardant l'un et l'autre. "Maîtrisez le vite, il est dangereux!

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Fais ce qu'elle te demande de faire: Maîtrise moi,_ fais moi obéir_! Oblige moi à te rapporter la pierre comme un petit chien! Ordonnes moi de me prosterner devant toi! Qu'attends-tu espèce de lâche?" Il s'avança jusqu'à être à quelques centimètre de lui, jusqu'à ce que leurs souffles se mêlent. "Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? Depuis quand utilises-tu ce genre de tactiques déloyales et pathétiques?

\- Je...

\- Tu es devenu un..."

Rita passa alors près d'eux "hey, la crise de couple, ce sera pour un autre jour, on a pas le temps là!"

Le mépris glacial dans les yeux de l'oméga figea Flynn qui sentit un goût amer dans sa bouche et fit finalement un pas en arrière en détournant le regard. Son compagnon partit en courant, passant à côté de lui, ses cheveux le frôlant presque. Les autres suivirent. Estelle sembla vouloir dire quelque chose mais ne s'arrêta pas. Elle était probablement déçue. Elle avait toujours eu une vision colorée des relations entre alphas et omégas et venait de voir quelque chose de désagréable.

Et le bateau s'éloigna. Les laissant seul. Sodia le rejoignit "capitaine?

\- Ce n'est rien. Nous dirons que nous sommes arrivés trop tard au port. La princesse ne voulait pas nous suivre de toute façon...et je ne me voyais pas utiliser la force avec elle.

\- Très bien." Elle s'éloigna pour rassembler la brigade afin de prendre leur propre bateau. Elle ne le questionna pas sur le mensonge, comprenant peut-être.

Flynn resta à regarder le navire qui s'éloignait, un sentiment désagréable dans son cœur. Il se sentait malade, amer et son esprit emplis de pensées sombres.


	24. OS-24 Sur la Mer

**_Disclaimer: _**Tales of Vesperia n'est pas à moi, je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages *hohoho*

**_Personnages:_** Tous les personnages.

**_Couples:_** Fluri, Ristelle

**_Rating: _**M

**_Genres:_** Je crois qu'on aura tout les genres dans ce recueil d'OS, mais l'un des principaux est l'omegaverse.

_**Note**: _Ceci est plus une série de OS suivant l'histoire de Tales of Vesperia depuis la fin de Frist Strike jusqu'au post-jeu. Le couple majoritaire est Fluri, même si leur relation sera platonique pour eux (même si leurs sentiments seront évidents pour les autres) dans la plupart des OS. (y a qu'eux pour appeler ça platonique mais bon) J'écris cette série car j'en ai marre de voir les omegaverses limité au sexe et au R-18. Je veux travailler le monde, les sentiments et tout le reste.

_**Note 2: **_Certains OS seront longs, d'autres courts. Peut-être que je respecterais un ordre chronologiques ou peut-être pas... En même temps on a une fonctionnalité pour ranger les chapitres alors peu importe non?

* * *

**OS-24**

* * *

Harry releva des yeux emplis de larmes vers Raven, son odeur légèrement fruitée révélait sa nature d'oméga tout juste présenté. Depuis deux mois, aurait dit Karol, si on lui avait demandé. Il savait toutes les rumeurs au sujet de l'union et le respect des omégas étaient si forts que Don WhiteHorse avait même organisé un banquet pour fêter la présentation de son petit-fils.

L'homme aux cheveux sombre, se passant la main dans ses mèches ébouriffées et pouffa un lourd soupir "As-tu une idée du désastre que tu as provoqué gamin? Des conséquences de tes actes et de ce qui va se passer maintenant? De ce que ton Grand-Père va dire? Va devoir faire?

\- Mais Yeager m'a dit que l'amie de grand-père était en danger, menacée par des monstres. J'ai cru...j'ai pensé..." Il eut un sanglot, encore horrifié par ses actes, par ce qu'il avait provoqué et étant conscient de ce que sa seule famille allait devoir faire pour apaiser Nordapolica. "Je lui ai fait confiance, je n'avais aucune raison de douter de l'une des grandes guildes majeures non?"

Le pauvre garçon avait été manipulé. Utilisé pour un but bien précis. Pour tuer Belius. Pour récupérer cette pierre à la puissance incroyable. Et maintenant l'amie de son grand-père était morte, les chevaliers occupaient la ville, les tensions étaient ravivés entre les guildes des deux villes, et encore l'Union et l'Empire. Tout risquait de déraper parce qu'il avait cru le chef de l'une des guildes principales.

_Comment auraient-il pu douter?_

_Comment auraient-il pu savoir que Yaeger ne disait que des mensonges?_

Raven se frotta les yeux, l'air épuisé: "Et maintenant elle est morte. Comment va-t-on gérer ton erreur? Que va dire...

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait tué!" Il pointa un doigt rageur vers Estelle, les larmes aux yeux, s'étouffant dans un sentiment d'impuissance et d'injustice: "C'est elle! C'est ELLE qui a utilisé sa magie verte bizarre qui l'a rendue folle et vous a forcé à l'abattre.

\- Whoa Harry! Tu es celui qui a lâché les lames chasseresses sur elle. Estelle voulait juste la soigner!" Cria Karol, indigné de cette accusation alors que les yeux de la princesse se remplissait de larmes au souvenir de son acte, de sa volonté d'aider Belius qui avait finit par la tuer. "Ne rejette pas la faute sur...

\- Belius se débrouillait visiblement bien avant que cette fille utilise ses pouvoirs sur elle!" Il ramena ses jambes contre lui, furieux et indigné qu'on lui fasse porter toute la responsabilité "Je veux bien accepter que j'ai une part de responsabilité mais le coup final, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait donné, c'est elle! Belius n'avait pas besoin d'aide!

\- Elle voulait juste la soigner..." répéta Karol, sa voix trembla sous sa colère et son sentiment d'insécurité. "Elle ne pensait pas que...

\- Et peut-être que Belius serait encore vivante si elle ne l'avait pas fait!"

Karol et Harry se foudroyèrent du regard. Rita bouillonnait de rage mais était plus concernée par son amie aux cheveux roses qui, à ses côté, luttait contre les larmes. Raven se massait les tempes. Judith regardait l'horizon, pensive comme si ses pensées et son attention étaient ailleurs. Patty faisait de même avec sa longue vue. Yuri avait affalé près de la porte menant à la cabine, Repede couché à côté de lui. Il caressait le poil de son chien, ignorant la dispute pour fixer le ciel. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment concerné par cette dispute, lassé et épuisé par les récents événements.

Le patron de Brave Vesperia serra les poings, se dressant de toute sa taille, indigné par les paroles du petit-fils du Don "Tu n'as pas le droit de la traiter comme si elle était coupable! C'est quand même **toi** qui est venu avec les lames chasseresses! Tu es celui qui a tout commencé.

\- Les chevaliers étaient là aussi!" marmonna Yuri d'un ton emplis de rancune. "Si les larmes n'avaient pas attaqué, ils l'auraient probablement fait. Et le résultat aurait été le même." La rancœur transparaissait dans sa voix "Ca n'aurait rien changé.

\- Yuri!" S'indigna Estelle, la gorge serrée. Mais il haussa les épaules.

"Cette fille est aussi coupable que moi! Et c'est NOUS, à l'union qui allons devoir payer. Elle ne va rien faire pour réparer son acte. Parce que ça partait d'une bonne intention c'est ça?" répliqua Harry, ignorant l'interruption du jeune homme, tout aussi furieux malgré les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Il voulait bien assumer ses fautes, mais il n'était pas le seul en tord. Il n'acceptait pas d'être désigné comme unique fautif.

Estelle éclata en sanglots, allant se réfugier dans la cabine. Rita lança un regard noir à Harry "T'es fier de toi?

\- Quoi? J'ai juste dit la vérité! Je suis pas le seul à blâmer dans cette histoire! C'est facile de dire qu'elle voulait juste aider, le résultat est le même! La duchesse est morte et les relations entre les guildes sont menacées, sans parler de la paix à peine signée avec l'Empire."

Sans répondre, la chercheuse alla rejoindre la princesse dans la cabine, claquant la porte derrière elle.

Harry enfouit son visage contre ses genoux, se fermant à toute discussion.

Karol s'enfuit vers l'arrière du bateau.

Et Yuri soupira. Il allait devoir se justifier et s'expliquer pour ses actes. Puisque Flynn venait magnifiquement de le trahir.

_La prochaine fois qu'il le verrait...il lui flanquerait un coup de poing dans la figure._

_Ou l'autre allait devoir trimer pour s'excuser._


	25. OS-25

**_Disclaimer: _**Tales of Vesperia n'est pas à moi, je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages *hohoho*

**_Personnages:_** Tous les personnages.

**_Couples:_** Fluri, Ristelle

**_Rating: _**M

**_Genres:_** Je crois qu'on aura tout les genres dans ce recueil d'OS, mais l'un des principaux est l'omegaverse.

_**Note**: _Ceci est plus une série de OS suivant l'histoire de Tales of Vesperia depuis la fin de Frist Strike jusqu'au post-jeu. Le couple majoritaire est Fluri, même si leur relation sera platonique pour eux (même si leurs sentiments seront évidents pour les autres) dans la plupart des OS. (y a qu'eux pour appeler ça platonique mais bon) J'écris cette série car j'en ai marre de voir les omegaverses limité au sexe et au R-18. Je veux travailler le monde, les sentiments et tout le reste.

_**Note 2: **_Certains OS seront longs, d'autres courts. Peut-être que je respecterais un ordre chronologiques ou peut-être pas... En même temps on a une fonctionnalité pour ranger les chapitres alors peu importe non?

* * *

**OS-25**

* * *

"_**Si tu ne coopère pas, j'utiliserais l'ordre vocal sur toi! Ne me force pas à le faire**_!" Cette voix froide, sévère. Ce regard affiné comme des pupilles de félins, ces crocs pointues sur coin de sa bouche, l'odeur épicée qui enflait dans l'air. L'amure brillant dans la lueur des étoiles et la main posée sur la garde de l'épée confirmait son attitude menaçante.

Cette trahison était tout aussi brutale que ses actes à l'oasis. _Utiliser le chantage et la menace?_ Il était de plus en plus..."Ce sera quoi la prochaine chose qu'il fera?" murmura-t-il à Repede qui remuait la queue en le regardant depuis le pied du lit. "Il le fera vraiment? Il...utilisera la force?"

L'animal eut un grognement approbateur. Il n'aimait pas sentir son maître comme ça, malheureux et déstabilisé. _Et il comprenait que c'était de la faute de son autre maître_._ Il allait lui mordre la jambe, un peu, la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait! Non mais sans blague! _Il se leva et posa la tête au bord du matelas, émettant un geignement pour détourner l'attention de son maître sur lui et le réconforter.

Yuri s'assit dans les draps, attrapant un verre d'eau pour se rafraîchir alors qu'il frottait la tête de son chien de son autre main._ Abus de pouvoir? Violence? _Il se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, il avait chaud et se sentait mal. Il avait l'impression que le sang de WhiteHorse salissait ses mains. Peu importait combien de fois il s'était lavé les mains, les cheveux et le corps sous la douche brûlante attenante à sa chambre. Il se réveillait à ce souvenir, horriblement solitaire, le cœur serré, écrasé par une impression de solitude glaciale. Il se demandait ce qui s'était passé à Nordapolica maintenant. Les envoyés des guildes locales, venus pour demander réparation suite à la mort de la duchesse, disaient que l'armée impériale stationnait dans la cité, refusant de partir. _Est-ce que l'empire planifiait une reconquête? __Avaient-ils tout planifié? Prétendre vouloir la paix, prétendre être victime d'un complot?_ Non. Ils ne pouvaient pas prévoir comment Harry réagirait en apprenant que l'amie de son grand-père était en danger, comment le pouvoir de Estelle allait affecté Belius.

_Ou le savaient-ils? _Flynn ne le savait pas. Ou peut-être que Yuri voulait le croire. Espérer que son alpha n'était qu'une victime inconsciente et manipuler. Refusant d'être plus déçu et en colère qu'il ne l'était déjà. Son affection profonde pour Flynn lui faisait mal au cœur, il ne voulait pas douter de lui, il voulait croire qu'il était victime de manipulation. _Le blond ne pouvait pas être d'accord avec tout ça. __Tout cela n'était qu'une série d'erreurs, de malentendus et de maladresses. __Le jeune capitaine était aveugle à la pourriture présente dans la hiérarchie et suivait ces ordres horribles, avec les meilleures intentions mais cela ne pouvait pas bien se finir de toute façon. __Ca ressemblait bien à Flynn. __Mais il méritait une bonne paire de baffe pour avoir été aveugle et naïf. _

"Mais il a brisé sa promesse" C'était de** sa** faute, il le savait. "Mais il a recommencé, il m'a menacé de le refaire pour me forcer à lui obéir de mon plein gré. Il m'a fait du chantage pour ne pas avoir à réutiliser l'ordre vocal." _Peut-être la preuve qu'il avait détesté utiliser cela si il se contentait de menacer? _Il ferma les yeux, hésitant, un mélange d'espoir et d'angoisse se mêlant en lui: "Il m'a quand même laissé partir...il aurait pu utiliser ce pouvoir sur moi pour m'empêcher de partir, mais il ne l'a pas fait."

_Peut-être qu'il n'était pas perdu._

_Peut-être que ça pouvait se rattraper._

_Mais il se s'en tirerait pas comme ça._

* * *

Il avait déjà vu des omégas soumis aux d'ordres vocaux des alphas. Il les avait vu apeurés et dominés, forcés d'agir contre leur gré. Yuri avait souvent assisté cela dans son enfance. Quand il n'avait pas encore été présenté. Quand personne ne pouvait deviner ce qu'il allait devenir. _Même si son physique avait été un indice_, disaient certains. Et ces genres d'actions, cela l'avait toujours mis mal à l'aise. _Peut-être avait-il eu peur? Peur de se voir priver de sa liberté? Peur d'être enlevé? Peur d'être un oméga? Peur de ce qui était si dangereux dans le quartier inférieur? _

_Il avait été témoin du désespoir._

_Il avait vu la peur._

_Il avait assisté à des drames._

Il était jeune mais il n'était pas aveugle ou stupide. Il avait appris les faiblesses, les chaînes ou les forces des trois différentes castes. _Il avait espéré être un bêta ou un alpha. __Il avait espéré conservé sa liberté. __Pouvoir être libre de faire ce qu'il voulait. De choisir. D'avoir cette liberté de décision: _Mais la vie avait décidé de ne pas lui faire de cadeaux. Il n'avait déjà pas grand chose, et sa liberté avait été enchaînée. Il se demandait pourquoi lui par moment. _C'était tellement injuste. Tellement difficile. Pourquoi sa vie avait-elle été plus cruelle? Pourquoi avait-du être un oméga quand sa mère était une bêta?_ Son père avait disparu bien avant sa naissance, et personne ne savait rien sur lui. _A quoi bon être en colère? _On ne pouvait rien changer. Juste vivre sa vie, tenter d'être heureux et de trouver une voie qui ne le blesserait pas.

Les regards sur lui avaient changé du jour au lendemain. Il ne se sentait plus en sécurité. On lui déconseillait de sortir la nuit. On le poussait à s'occuper des orphelins su quartier inférieur. Il se sentait en effet plus protecteur envers ses proches, envers les plus jeunes. Il se sentait nerveux près des alphas, même si rapidement son caractère ne l'avait pas laissé se soumettre. Il avait déjà frappé des alphas de ses poings et Flynn avait du lui porter secours plus d'une fois. Avant et pendant son engagement dans la chevalerie.

_Peut-être aurait-il du rester dans l'armée? __Non. __Il n'était pas vraiment heureux. Et sans le capitaine? Il ne pouvait pas rester là, et se retrouver sous le commandement d'un alpha autoritaire ou pervers, qui voudrait profiter de lui._

Il avait vu des omégas liés. Peu de libres comme lui l'avait été. Et il avait comprit, plus rapidement que son meilleur ami: Les gradés et les nobles se servaient, sans aucune pitié. Des omégas étaient enlevés avec la bénédiction de certains officiers, offerts à des hommes alphas voulant ménager leur épouse, à des bordels où les chevaliers se rendaient. Des abus avaient lieux derrière les murs de la caserne et les victimes se voyaient liés de forces pour les plus beaux ou forcés de se taire pour les autres.

_Il avait eu de la chance. __Si il était resté à Zaphias ou avait été envoyé ailleurs et loin de Flynn, ça aurait pu lui arriver. __Il avait pensé à une époque qu'il aurait pu se défendre mais aujourd'hui il était plus réaliste. __Il n'aurait pas pu. __Il aurait été poursuivi, condamné comme déserteur et sans doute offert au plus gradé ou au plus offrant. _Et ça le rendait malade d'y penser. Et il ne pouvait, dans des moments de déprimes, que penser au pire: Sans Flynn, il ne serait pas dans cette situation aujourd'hui. _Peut-être serait-il enfermé à Zaphias, entre quatre murs? Peut-être aurait-il déjà eu des enfants?_

**_Non._ Ca ne servait à rien d'imaginer tout cela.** Flynn l'avait protégé, l'avait mordu, lié à lui, et désormais personne ne pouvait le toucher. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Il avait sans doute plus de libertés que n'importe quel omégas de l'empire. _Combien pouvaient voyager comme lui? Combien pouvaient faire ce qu'ils avaient envie de faire? _Il avait bien plus de chance que les autres, avait bien plus de possibilités que les autres. Et jusqu'ici il en avait été reconnaissant, mais..._N'empêche qu'il était furieux: __Flynn avait tenté de le forcer, de lui faire du chantage. __Avait utiliser l'ordre vocal sur lui. __Avait tenté de l'enfermer, pour le protéger selon ses mots et peut-être était-ce vrai._

"Je n'ai pas besoin de protection. Je ne suis pas faible." Siffla-t-il, avant de se rallonger dans le lit, croisant les bras derrière sa tête. Et quand il reverrait son ami blond..._Il lui mettrait son poing dans la figure! __Il le méritait bien!_

* * *

Flynn se passa la main dans les cheveux. Assis sur sa couchette, un sale goût dans la bouche et les mots de Yuri tournant dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter d'y penser et de s'en vouloir. La culpabilité lui tordait le ventre, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir encore et encore la scène à Nordapolica. Les mots de Yuri tournaient dans son esprit comme un tourbillon, et il se massa les tempes.

_Oui il avait voulu protéger son oméga. il avait désiré lui éviter le pire. __Il tenait trop à lui pour le laisser être blessé. __Et si un autre chevalier le trouvait? Il pourrait l'arrêter...ou pire le tuer. Sans que lui ne puisse faire quoique ce soit._

Il se leva, se passant la main sur la nuque. La dispute avec Yuri résonnait dans ses souvenirs et il avait terriblement honte. _Qu'allait-il lui dire quand il le reverrait? Allait-il réussir à discuter avec lui sans que le brun ne le frappe ou ne lui hurle dessus?_ Il espérait que son amant le laisse s'expliquer, le laisse parler. Il était prêt à l'entendre lui vider son sac mais il ne pouvait pas regretter d'avoir tenté de le protéger.

_Il avait toujours tout fait dans ce but. __Et avait toujours réussi à y parvenir. __Ce système de caste était tellement cruel, injuste et difficile. _Yuri ne pouvait pas comprendre jusqu'à quel point il était vulnérable. Il se croyait invisible. Il pensait qu'il pouvait se défendre contre n"importe qui et ne pas se soumettre. Et peut-être qu'il était effectivement plus fort que la plupart des autres omégas mais Flynn avait toujours craint qu'un jour il tombe sur plus fort que lui. Sur une personne vicieuse ou cruelle.

"Il n'est pas réaliste" Il se mettait trop en danger, prenait des risques en venant en aide aux gens. Il était parfois inconscient, il était trop brave et courageux, prêt à défendre les malheureux, à attaquer les alphas. "Il va se blesser sérieusement un jour" il s'appuya à sa chaise, regardant par le hublot. Le bateau arrivait presque à destination et il était impatient de retrouver la terre ferme, même si ses pensées étaient concentrée sur Yuri. "Il va être blessé par quelqu'un, ou à cause de ses actions?"

**_Ou pire._**

"Je voulais juste le protéger!" admit-il, dans un soupir "Et j'ai magnifiquement foiré. Il n'a pas compris ce que je voulais faire! Il doit me maudire maintenant." Oui, il avait juste réussit à le rendre terriblement furieux envers lui. Et cela laissait présager une prochaine rencontre brutale, et une douloureuse mise aux poings.

* * *

Sodia serra les poings. _Comment le capitaine pouvait être si attaché à ce criminel?_ Qui ne lui avait même pas obéit, qui ne connaissait pas sa place. Il aurait du être reconnaissant d'avoir le droit à une chance au lieu de se voir soumis à l'ordre et menotté immédiatement. Et il ne l'avait pas saisit, et maintenant son supérieur se torturait à cause de ça. _Que croyait-il? Que son alpha était à sa disposition? __Pouvait éviter une punition pour eux deux? __Quelle insouciance et quel égoïste!_

_Qu'avait cet oméga de plus qu'elle?_ Il ne faisait que causer des soucis à son capitaine. Il était un lâche qui évitait la confrontation, qui se jetait dans la bataille et embrassait la violence, avait probablement tué des gens. Qui avait croupis des dizaines de fois en cellules, attisait la rage des chevaliers, avait une prime sur sa tête?

_Pourquoi le capitaine était-il toujours aussi désespérément inquiet? Pourquoi culpabilisait-il quand ce n'était pas sa faute? _Si seulement on pouvait briser un lien. Mais ce n'était pas possible.

Elle serra les poings, la jalousie empoisonnant son cœur et la faisant siffler: "Le capitaine méritait mieux!"

_Un criminel comme ce type qu'il n'aurait jamais du fréquenter!_

"Il méritait un compagnon ou une compagne oméga qui ne lui cause pas de soucis"

_Si seulement il était débarrassé de ce Lowell!_

_Tout le monde en serait soulagé..._

_...Elle la première..._


	26. OS-26

**_Disclaimer: _**Tales of Vesperia n'est pas à moi, je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages *hohoho*

**_Personnages:_** Tous les personnages.

**_Couples:_** Fluri, Ristelle

**_Rating: _**M

**_Genres:_** Je crois qu'on aura tout les genres dans ce recueil d'OS, mais l'un des principaux est l'omegaverse.

_**Note**: _Ceci est plus une série de OS suivant l'histoire de Tales of Vesperia depuis la fin de Frist Strike jusqu'au post-jeu. Le couple majoritaire est Fluri, même si leur relation sera platonique pour eux (même si leurs sentiments seront évidents pour les autres) dans la plupart des OS. (y a qu'eux pour appeler ça platonique mais bon) J'écris cette série car j'en ai marre de voir les omegaverses limité au sexe et au R-18. Je veux travailler le monde, les sentiments et tout le reste.

_**Note 2: **_Certains OS seront longs, d'autres courts. Peut-être que je respecterais un ordre chronologiques ou peut-être pas... En même temps on a une fonctionnalité pour ranger les chapitres alors peu importe non?

* * *

**OS-26**

* * *

Les Krityans étaient indéniablement différents des humains. Plus calmes, plus réalistes quand à l'avenir du monde, au point qu'il en avait finit avec les blastias depuis tellement longtemps et vivaient parfaitement sans leurs aides. Elle expliqua les différences naturelles et culturelles entre les peuples, sous le feu des questions du groupe, terriblement intéressés par ce qu'il découvrait.

"Y a-t-il d'autres différences?" s'intéressa Karol, courant pour rester aux côtés de la lancière. "Au sujet des alphas, betas et omégas par exemple? Maintenant que j'y pense tu as toujours semblé indifférentes à tout. Même si tu étais une alpha!

\- Moi aussi ça m'intéresse!" signala Raven avec un sourire un peu trop innocent. _Elle avait dit qu'elle aimait les bêtas après tout non?_

Judith haussa les épaules. "Nous ne souffrons pas des différences entre alphas, betas et omégas comme vous. Nous percevons les odeurs mais nous sommes indifférents. J'ai prétendu être intéressée par les bêtas, et ils m'attirent certes un peu plus que les autres, mais je n'ai pas réellement de préférences. Nous ne sommes pas affectés comme vous les humains. Notre vie ne tourne pas toujours de ça.

\- Mais alors pourquoi avez-vous des castes? A quoi ça vous sert dans ce cas?" intervint Rita en se précipitant devant la jeune lancière. "C'est bizarre quand même!

\- Elles sont en rapport avec nos capacités ou pouvoirs. C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer. Mais elles ne nous handicapent pas comme pour vous. C'est très secondaire pour nous."

Yuri ne disait rien, ignorant la conversation. Il se sentait toujours en colère, toujours furieux envers Flynn qui l'avait trahi. La menace d'utiliser l'ordre vocal le blessait profondément. Et il avait presque réussi à lui faire peur; le mettant devant le fait qu'il aurait pu le rendre impuissant si il le voulait; qu'il était plus fort grâce à leur lien et sa nature d'alpha.

_Avait-il été forcé? __Lui avait-on fait du chantage? _Il se posait beaucoup de questions et enrageait de ne pas avoir de réponses, de ne pas comprendre. C'était terriblement difficile pour lui. _**Arg non stop, tu ne dois pas lui chercher des excuses!** _s'ordonna-t-il, se frottant la tête._** Il ne le mérite pas tant qu'il ne se se sera pas expliquer et excuser**_! Il fronça les sourcils, se frottant la nuque, ses doigts passant sur la trace de morsure. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait. De la colère, un sentiment de trahison, et bien d'autres choses et il n'était pas censé être un tel bordel émotionnel. Il détestait ça. _Qu'aurait-il fait si il l'avait utilisé? _Il secoua la tête, il ne pouvait pas y penser, pas maintenant. il n'avait même pas envie d'y réfléchir. _**Je lui en collerais une quand je le reverrais!** _se promit-il. Oui c'était la meilleure façon de régler les choses. _Une mise au poing et une engueulade!_

"Yuri?"

Il sursauta en entendant une voix si près de lui et se retourna vers Estelle qui le regardait avec inquiétude. Il se força à sourire, prenant sa voix habituelle, sûre et forte, baissant un regard doux sur son amie: "Oui? Tu as un problème?

\- Je devrais être celle qui te demande ça, tu sembles souffrir depuis..." Elle lui posa une main sur le bras, le regardant avec inquiétude, craignant qu'il ne finisse par tomber malade. "Tu a l'air malheureux depuis quelques jours. Tu penses encore à Nordapolica, quand...

\- Quand Flynn a été un abruti? Et aussi quand j'ai du aider Don WhiteHorse à mourir?" répondit-il, enfonçant les mains dans ses poches. _Il n'avait pas voulu plus de sang sur ses mains, et surtout pas celui d'un grand homme comme le chef des guildes; celui qui avait forgé l'union. __Il avait gagné de respect de cette ville mais il ne tirait aucune fierté de son acte, juste de la tristesse; de la honte et du dégoût de lui-même. Ca et la trahison de Flynn, ça avait été beaucoup pour son moral. _Il pensait à beaucoup de choses. Et dormait mal depuis quelques des cauchemars, se réveillant emmêlé dans ses couvertures, le cœur battant. Il s'était lavé les mains ou le corps encore et encore, refoulant ses larmes, se sentant horriblement seul et abandonné. Se sentant glacé au plus profond de son cœur.

La princesse fronça les sourcils, et déclara prudemment "Je suis choquée qu'il ait osé te parler comme ça!" Elle secoua la tête "Je pense qu'il a une explication. J'espère qu'il s'expliquera quand à ses actions. Ou je ne lui pardonnerais pas non plus!" Elle n'allait pas se priver de lui dire le fond de sa pensée mais elle ne comprenait pas non plus ce qui l'avait poussé à agir comme ça avec Yuri, qu'il aimait tellement. "Il ferait mieux de se tenir prêt.

\- Probablement. Il a toujours une bonne raison pour ses actions ou même pour ses erreurs." Il fut incapable de dissimuler son amertume, haussant les épaules. "Il ne pense jamais aux conséquences directes! Il pense toujours agir pour le meilleur, pour le bien...Même quand on était ensemble dans la brigade du capitaine Nirien.

\- Et il a plutôt intérêt à te présenter des excuses!" Elle comptait bien lui flanquer une gifle. Voir deux. Après lui avoir hurlé dessus, ou avant."Tu as le droit d'être en colère, il doit te demander pardon! il n'avait pas à te traiter comme ça sans raison, et même si il en a une, c'est difficile à pardonner!

\- Je t'assure qu'il va le faire!"

Elle le regarda, se demandant si elle devait lui poser la question au sujet de leur lien._ Ou pourquoi il n'avait rien dit? Pourquoi ils avaient l'un comme l'autre fait semblant?_ C'était trop difficile à comprendre et elle n'était qu'une bêta.

_Et elle ne comprit pas plus quand, une heure plus tard, Raven l'enleva._

* * *

Flynn consultait des rapports et la carte étalée devant lui. "Où est-ce que Dame Estellise pourrait être?"

_Toujours cet ordre (urgent) de la ramener coûte que coûte. _Les lettres du commandant et du conseil s'accumulaient entre ses mains. Sans compter qu'il y avait de moins en moins de brigades fonctionnelles vu la baisse d'officiers en ce moment. Flynn commençaient à sentir le stress monter en lui. Et il réalisait aussi que les ordres devenaient de plus en plus exigeants et menaçants. Il ne comprenait pas ce désir de récupérer la princesse quand Ioder semblait avoir été choisi comme futur empereur. Et la princesse était une bêta. Soit le conseil et le commandant la voyaient plus facile à diriger qu'un alpha, soit le conseil craignait qu'il lui arrive malheur et Alexei avait une autre raison...

_Yuri avait raison, quelque chose n'allait pas._

_Les ordres n'étaient pas cohérents._

_Il n'y avait aucune logique. _

_Alors..._

"Capitaine?" fit une voix derrière lui. Il se retourna: Sodia venait d'arriver. Elle lui tendit un papier signé par le commandant "Nous avons reçu des ordres. Nous devons nous rendre à cette destination. Mais cette lettre ne parle plus de dame Estellise."

_Plus rien par rapport à la princesse?_

_Étrange._

_Le comportement de son supérieur devenait toujours plus suspect._

Il prit la lettre et déplia le papier et lut les lignes, et il fronça les sourcils._ Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Quelque chose ne collait pas._ Il se rappelait des ordres envoyés à d'autres brigades pour les envoyer à certains endroits. Des endroits censés être désertés, avec des machines de guerres. Comme si...

"Où est allé le commandant?

\- Le Héraclès s'est rendu de l'autre côté du désert, dans un village en ruine au pied du Mt Temza. Mais j'ai entendu parlé de ruines sur un autre continent. Je n'ai pas le nom cependant. Je vais me renseigner.

\- Que va-t-il faire là-bas?" se demanda-t-il. _Il n'y avait plus rien là-bas, et encore plus depuis la guerre et même si il y avait les restes de villages tout n'était que ruines et sable et monstres_. Yuri était-il là bas? Et la princesse? Mais pourquoi le commandant y allait-il de lui-même?"

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

"J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait..." Elle se pencha "Ce ne sont que des rumeurs pour le moment mais..."

_La princesse avait été capturé._

_La Garde Royale avait prit le contrôle de la capitale._

Il ne comprit pas immédiatement mais la réalité le frappa, après les souvenirs de tous ce qui lui avait parut étrange durant ces dernières semaines, tout ce que le commandant avait fait et qui ne lui avait pas...qui n'était pas net. Ces fragments de souvenirs se recollaient les uns après les autres, petit à petit. Et il eut une réalisation. Alexei était visiblement un traître. Même le capitaine Schwann s'était rangé du côté du commandant, et peu de chevaliers restaient de l'autre côté. Cela laissait présageait une guerre civile.

_Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait? Il était épuisé d'avance. _

_Il fallait qu'il sache. Il devait se rendre là-bas. Peut-être qu'il pourrait sauver la princesse, et peut-être qu'il allait trouver Yuri?_

"Nous allons suivre le commandant et l'arrêter: je dois l"interroger! Je dois savoir."


	27. OS- 27

**_Disclaimer: _**Tales of Vesperia n'est pas à moi, je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages *hohoho*

**_Personnages:_** Tous les personnages.

**_Couples:_** Fluri, Ristelle

**_Rating: _**M

**_Genres:_** Je crois qu'on aura tout les genres dans ce recueil d'OS, mais l'un des principaux est l'omegaverse.

_**Note**: _Ceci est plus une série de OS suivant l'histoire de Tales of Vesperia depuis la fin de Frist Strike jusqu'au post-jeu. Le couple majoritaire est Fluri, même si leur relation sera platonique pour eux (même si leurs sentiments seront évidents pour les autres) dans la plupart des OS. (y a qu'eux pour appeler ça platonique mais bon) J'écris cette série car j'en ai marre de voir les omegaverses limité au sexe et au R-18. Je veux travailler le monde, les sentiments et tout le reste.

_**Note 2: **_Certains OS seront longs, d'autres courts. Peut-être que je respecterais un ordre chronologiques ou peut-être pas... En même temps on a une fonctionnalité pour ranger les chapitres alors peu importe non?

* * *

**OS-27**

* * *

Il était épuisé, il avait à peine dormi depuis quelques jours. Tout avait été si brutal, si chamboulé, récemment. Tant de combats et de nouvelles. Tant de révélations et de tensions. Des moments épuisants. _Et ils avaient été trahis. Par Raven, à qui ils avaient fait confiance et en qui ils avaient cru. Oui il les a avait trahi car comment Estelle aurait pu quitter la cité volante pour rejoindre le commandant d'elle-même quand elle savait à quel point cela était dangereux. Même si elle avait tendance à prendre souvent (trop souvent) des risques inconsidérés. _Et il se sentait coupable: il avait trop fait confiance. Il était en colère contre le commandant. Et il comptait bien lui faire comprendre que kidnapper les gens n'était pas une chose à faire.

"Yuri?" Cet appel avait été précédé d'une senteur qu'il connaissait bien et de pas qui avaient stoppé derrière lui. "Ca va?" La voix était hésitante, lente, comme si l'autre avait pesé ses mots, avait pesé le pour et le contre avant de lui parler. Mais la tentation avait été trop forte.

Il ne se retourna pas. Sa colère s'était calmée depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait vu le blond. Il avait eu d'autres choses à penser, bien plus importantes. Il n'avait même plus envie de le frapper, ça n'en valait pas la peine. Son visage honteux, comme si il portait tout le malheur du monde, lui avait fait pitié. Et il avait préféré lui siffler ce qu'il pensait plutôt qu'en venir au poing. Voir sa honte était suffisant, pas besoin de cogner.

"Quoi?" Sa voix était froide, il en était conscient. Le vent soufflait dans ses cheveux et Ba'ul volait silencieusement au dessus d'eux. Ses ailes battaient dans un bruit et il planait doucement. Il regarda par dessus son épaule "Tu ne dors pas? Demain est une grosse journée. On se lève à l'aube.

\- Et toi alors?" Flynn prit une grande inspiration. "Est-ce qu'on peut parler?" Le blond sembla hésiter, puis s'approcher d'un pas, avant d'ajouter d'une petite voix "S'il te plaît?"

Ils étaient seuls sur le pont, les autres dormaient tous dans la cabine. Flynn ne l'avait pas approché jusqu'ici, avait respecté sa colère et sa rancune, et n'avait pas croisé son regard une seule fois. Il soupira lourdement et se tourna vers le chevalier, se maudissant d'être aussi faible envers lui _"qu'est-ce que tu veux_?

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Je sais que tu l'es. Et un simple mot ne suffit pas." Il refusait de regarder dans les yeux bleus face à lui, ignorant le sentiment dans sa poitrine. "C'est trop facile de demander pardon maintenant non? Après ce que tu as fait dans l'oasis, me menacer à Nordapolica pour être le bon petit soldat d'un taré qui vient de magnifiquement trahir l'empire." Il doutait que Alexei se soucie des histoires d'oméga mais il avait du menacer Flynn d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il voulait qu'il admette son erreur, qu'il admette qu'il avait subit des pressions..."Mais j'aimerais des explications! Alors je t'écoutes!

\- J'ai commis un acte cruel en te menaçant de la sorte. Cruel et méprisable. J'ai brisé ma promesse.

\- En effet. Ta petite carrière t'es monté à la tête non? Tu voulais rapporter la pierre et Estelle à ton supérieur et avoir une petite promotion en récompense?"

_Admet que tu avais peur._

_Que tu craignais les conséquences à mon égard, au tien..._

_Admet que tu n'avais pas le choix!_

Le blond se mordit la lèvre, ne réagissant à la l'attaque sournoise "J'étais fier de mon grade oui, j'avais des ordres...et je voulais te protéger." admit-il, n'osant pas vraiment admettre les menaces à l'égard de son compagnon. _C'était une bonne raison mais cela lui semblait si ridicule._ Yuri se tirait toujours d'affaire mais il avait eu peur que, cette fois...ça ne marche pas, qu'il soit prit et puni cruellement pas la justice. Il avait voulut le sauver, le protéger. "Je ne voulais pas que tu sois blessé!"

Un grognement échappa à l'oméga qui croisa les bras, lui jetant un regard noir "je n'ai pas besoin d'un protecteur. Je suis peut-être soumis à ta personne mais je n'ai pas besoin d'être dorloté."

Flynn se retint de dire qu'il pensait le contraire. _Qu'il pensait qu'il avait besoin de douceur et de tendresse._ "Je ne voulais pas te perdre.

\- Il aurait fallut que je sois pris pour ça. Et ce n'était pas prêt d'arriver." Il eut un geste méprisant de la main; avant d'ajouter "Tu me fais si peu confiance que ça!"

_Tu ne connais pas le commandant, il obtient toujours ce qu'il veut._ Mais il préféra se taire. A la place, il regarda l'étoile Brave Vesperia avant d'admettre "Je ne comprenais plus les ordres depuis un moment et je me posais des questions.

\- Mieux vaut tard que jamais, vu que tes actions et celle de Yaeger ont presque déclenché une guerre entres les guildes et entre les guildes et l'empire. Quel respect pour le travail de Ioder.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, je ne voulais pas que ça tourne comme ça!" La honte le consumait bien assez quand il pensait aux conséquences de ses actes."Je...j'ai juste...

\- ...obéis aux ordres?" Il eut un ricanement, avant de plonger les mains dans ses poches "Je pensais que tu valais mieux que ça Flynn. Que tu voulais changer les choses, pas bêtement faire ce qu'on te dit sans réfléchir. Tu es quoi? Un petit chien?

\- ..." Flynn serra les dents. _Tu as quitté les chevaliers. Après même pas un an dans les rangs. __Tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu n'as jamais subis ces attentes, cette pression, cette crainte quand le commandant te regarde et te donne des ordres menaçants. __Tu n'as pas vécu la pression que j'ai subi ces dernières semaines. La crainte, la peur, le regret et la honte. __Ou tu n'as pas connu les menaces à ton égard. _Il ferma les poings, gardant son calme et fit un pas vers son compagnon, son regard ne lâchant pas celui du jeune homme de guilde "J'ai fais ça pour l'empire, pour le prince et la princesse, _**pour toi.**_

\- Humpf!" Yuri plissa les yeux, comme si il voulait dire quelque chose mais il garda les lèvres scellées, comme si il attendait la suite de la justification. Il laissait à l'autre une chance de s'expliquer. Il n'allait pas rire ou se moquer. Il n'allait pas asséner une petite remarque sournoise. Il ne dirait rien avant les proches paroles de son alpha. Mais sa question, même si elle n'était pas dite, flotta entre eux.

Le capitaine n'en avait effectivement pas terminé, devinant le fil de pensées de son oméga "Refuser d'obtempérer? J'aurais été mis aux arrêts, jeté au cachots ou expulsé de l'armée. Comment aurais-je pu atteindre notre rêve alors?" Il croisa les bras contre sa poitrine. _Comment j'aurais pu te protéger? _Mais ça il n'osa pas le dire, sa fierté et sa honte lui faisait ravaler ces mots. "Je n'avais pas vraiment de choix faciles.

\- Si tu le dis." il haussa les épaules "Tu n'as pas tord!" admit-il, regardant le ciel à nouveau. _Il savait que c'était vrai et ne se serait jamais mit entre Flynn et sa carrière. __Mais une petite partie de lui en était agacée, aurait préféré passer en premier._


	28. OS-28

**_Disclaimer: _**Tales of Vesperia n'est pas à moi, je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages *hohoho*

**_Personnages:_** Tous les personnages.

**_Couples:_** Fluri, Ristelle

**_Rating: _**M

**_Genres:_** Je crois qu'on aura tout les genres dans ce recueil d'OS, mais l'un des principaux est l'omegaverse.

_**Note**: _Ceci est plus une série de OS suivant l'histoire de Tales of Vesperia depuis la fin de Frist Strike jusqu'au post-jeu. Le couple majoritaire est Fluri, même si leur relation sera platonique pour eux (même si leurs sentiments seront évidents pour les autres) dans la plupart des OS. (y a qu'eux pour appeler ça platonique mais bon) J'écris cette série car j'en ai marre de voir les omegaverses limité au sexe et au R-18. Je veux travailler le monde, les sentiments et tout le reste.

_**Note 2: **_Certains OS seront longs, d'autres courts. Peut-être que je respecterais un ordre chronologiques ou peut-être pas... En même temps on a une fonctionnalité pour ranger les chapitres alors peu importe non?

* * *

**OS-28**

* * *

Ils avaient décidé de faire une pause dans le vieux temple. Yuri se laissa tomber contre le mur frais, s'essuyant le front avec épuisement. Repede vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, posant sa tête contre son genoux alors que Karol cherchait des gelées dans son sac. Patty s'approcha, retirant son chapeau pour s'éponger le front:«Tu es blessé Yuri?

\- Ce n'est rien.» dit-il rapidement, serrant les dents malgré lui. «Juste une égratignure.»

Rita changeait ses armes et ne parlait pas, avant de boire quelques gorgées d'eau. Elle finit par siffler, après s'être humecté les lèvres «Y a tellement de poussières dans ces vieux endroits. Ca prend à la gorge.

\- Je pensais que tu aimais fouiller dans les vieux endroits.» taquina Karol avant de croquer la petite boule colorée et sucrée. «Tu devrais te sentir comme un poisson dans l'eau.

\- Je ne vais pas dans des lieux aussi vieux. Et pas si profondément sous terre. Et vous ne sentez pas la tension ici?

\- Je sens surtout la poussière, le sang et un aer un peu plus fort qu'autre part.» murmura Judith, humant l'air autour d'eux «C'est désagréable. Différent de l'antre normale d'un Entelexeia. C'est comme si un poison se mêlait à l'atmosphère.

\- Ca doit être le truc que fait l'autre abruti de commandant.»

Judith ne signala pas que le pouvoir d'Estelle était un poison pour l'être mystique présent en ces lieux. _Cela valait mieux. Rita était déjà assez sur les nerfs pour ne pas avoir révélé ses mots malheureux._

* * *

Ils avaient passé les dernières heures à se battre. Yuri sentit des pas qui s'approchait et un mouchoir humide sur son visage. Ca faisait du bien. Il sentait la présence de Flynn mais ne voulait pas qu'il s'éloigne, et surtout qu'il éloigne ce merveilleux tissu humide. «Merci...» dit-il d'une petite voix, à peine perceptible.

La voix du blond lui parvint, inquiète, douce et hésitante «Tu as une blessure à l'épaule. Ca doit te faire mal et on devrait la soigner. Il ne faut pas qu'elle s'infecte.

\- On doit économiser les gelées. Surtout si on se bats contre ton taré d'ex-commandant.» Il ne voulait pas être traité comme un invalide à cause d'une petite blessure. Même si ça faisait vraiment mal et que ça le brûlait. Il fronça les sourcils en entendant un soupir exaspéré alors que le blond continuait de nettoyer la zone avec précaution.

«Tête de mule.» Mais sa voix était légèrement affectueuse, comme quand ils étaient enfants et que Yuri se blessait parfois en se bagarrant et que Flynn nettoyait ses écorchure dans leur chambre à l'auberge, lui disant qu'il allait vraiment se faire mal un jour. «Y a des choses sur lesquelles tu ne change pas.»

Yuri sourit avec nostalgie «Tu parles comme un vieil homme». C'était agréable de se remémorer le passé, vraiment agréable.. Il entendit des pas, et sentit la présence de Judith qui voulait sans doute voir sa blessure et aider à la soigner. Un léger grondement parvint à ses oreilles et il ouvrit les yeux, amusé, souriant avec complicité au blond pour la première fois depuis leurs retrouvailles dans le désert «Flynn, sérieusement? Une poussé de jalousie dans un moment pareil?

\- Je..» Il ne semblait pas s'en être rendu compte. Ses joues se colorèrent, faisant virer sa peau au rose foncé. «Je ne pensais pas...

\- Ca va monsieur le gros jaloux.» se moqua Judith, faisant tomber le sachet de gelées sur les genoux de Yuri. «Je n'allais pas te le piquer, c'est pas possible de toute façon. Et je ne suis pas intéressé par les omégas. Je pensais te l'avoir dit. Non?»

Rita ricana depuis là où elle se trouvait, alors qu'elle rejoignait Karol, regardant l'arme qu'il tenait d'un regard critique «Il sait qu'il est en phase de pardon possible alors il doit paniquer dès qu'un alpha s'approche de Yuri.

\- Il mérite d'être puni pourtant.» Fit Patty en hochant la tête, croisant les bras et prenant un air de grand-mère qui a tout vu de la vie. «Ca lui apprendra à faire du chantage comme un vilain corrompu.

\- Vilain est un peu enfantin Patty.»

La jeune pirate s'abstint de dire que l'attitude du blond à Nordapolica avait été stupide et immature mais elle haussa les épaules, lâchant «Moi je lui fais pas vraiment confiance pour le moment.»

_Outch._

_Ca faisait mal._

_Mais c'était bien mérité._

Baissant les yeux, honteux, Flynn se mordit la lèvre, comme quand il était un enfant et qu'il était blâmé pour ses erreurs. Il se demandait si ce groupe lui pardonnerait et l'accueillerait encore comme l'un d'entre eux.

_Ca prendrait du temps de reconstruire cette confiance._

Un soupir lui parvint «Bon tu me soigne? Tu pense qu'on peut rester la journée ici?»

Écarquillant les yeux devant cette permission qu'il n'osait pas espérer «D'accord» Il utilisa le petit linge humide pour nettoyer la blessure après avoir posé une gelée dans les mains de son compagnon. Yuri mordit dans la chose, le visage inexpressif. Voyant Flynn utiliser sa magie de soin, il roula des yeux mais ne protesta pas. Il ne pouvait pas convaincre le blond de faire ce qu'il voulait, il n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête quand ça le concernait.

«Merci.» répéta doucement Yuri, acceptant ensuite la main de son alpha pour se relever. Il écarquilla les yeux quand les lèvres douces du chevalier se posèrent sur ses doigts dans un baisemain aussi léger qu'une plume.

Deux yeux bleus sérieux se plongèrent dans les siens «Je ne te laisserais plus tomber. Je ne te décevrais plus.

\- ...Tu ferais mieux.»

Il se retint de lui dire qu'il avait déjà trahi sa promesse une fois. Ce serait injuste vu ce que lui avait fait pour décevoir son compagnon.

Flynn ne sembla pas attendre de réponse, ou de retour de promesse.

«Je ne laisserais personne vous faire du mal, à dame Estellise ou à toi?»

Yuri haussa un sourcil «Contrairement à Estelle, je n'ai pas besoin d'un preux chevalier.»

Ca l'amusait beaucoup...et ça le flattait peut-être un peu..._juste un peu. _Mais il n'allait certainement pas l'admettre à l'alpha qui serait trop ravi de cela.

Le blond ne préféra pas dire qu'il était sûr du contraire et se contenta de pouffer. «Si tu le dis.»


End file.
